It's beginning to get to me
by Edden
Summary: Une situation qui devient dérangeante. Des sentiments insoupçonnés. Ce n'est pas parce que la plaie ne saigne pas qu'elle ne fait pas mal... Que faire lorsque notre plus grande peur pourrait mettre un terme à nos plus grandes tortures ? yaoi Sasu/Naru
1. Prologue

Il venait de rejoindre Sakura et Sasuke. Sakura qui, comme à son habitude, essayait de retenir l'attention du jeune brun ; attention qu'il ne lui accordait nullement.

Naruto soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvaient toutes ? Il était à son avis loin d'être le Dieu qu'elles en faisaient. Il croisa les bras en se disant qu'il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux filles.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, il lui fit un grand sourire, qu'elle ignora royalement. L'air blasé de Sasuke disparu une seconde, remplacé par un sourire narquois, qui donna instantanément à Naruto l'envie de le frapper. Son petit air supérieur commençait sérieusement à lui jouer sur les nerfs. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait cet enfoiré ?

Jugeant qu'il serait suicidaire de s'attaquer à Sasuke en présence de la jeune fille, Naruto préféra décréter qu'il allait rejoindre Neji avant de s'en aller, les laissant ainsi seuls, comme d'habitude.

Le visage de sasuke prit un air démuni, sûrement du au fait qu'il allait devoir se débarrasser de Sakura, une fois de plus, tout seul. Bien fait pour lui. Il arrêterait peut-être de prendre tout le monde de haut à l'avenir. Quoi que...

Les relations s'étaient très vite dégradées entre Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, seulement des tensions de plus en plus présentes. Les mots fusaient sans qu'ils songent même à les retenir. Leurs liens s'étaient desserrés, et ils s'étaient éloignés.

Aucun d'eux n'avait de solution pour arranger la situation, ni peut-être même l'envie.

Alors leurs rencontres se résumaient à un flot incessant de paroles de la part de Sakura, un air blasé de Sasuke et un bref salut de Naruto avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille, prétextant chaque jour aller s'entraîner avec Neji, lui aussi seul.

La seule utilité du rendez-vous quotidien de l'équipe Kakashi était de se prouver mutuellement qu'ils étaient encore tous les trois vivants et en forme. Presque aucune parole échangée, des regards fuyants, et une mauvaise humeur persistante... Qu'arriverait-il le jour où l'un des trois manquerait à l'appel ? Naruto frissonna.

Il aperçut Neji dans un coin reculé de la forêt.

Il l'appela et l'autre le salua.

Depuis quelque temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner tous les deux. Tenten était partie en mission et en profitait pour rester quelque temps avec sa famille qui habitait dans les environs, et Lee s'entraînait la plupart du temps seul avec Gai.

Leur rendez-vous quotidien les avait rapprochés, et ils étaient devenus des amis proches.

Après plus d'une heure d'entraînement, Neji et Naruto, tous deux épuisés, décidèrent de rentrer au village, manger un ramen.

La première chose que Naruto remarqua en arrivant fut Sasuke assis au comptoir. Il grimaça. Tant pis, il n'allait pas se priver de manger sous prétexte qu'une personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de croiser se trouvait déjà là, ça jamais.

Neji qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation, s'installa à deux places de Sasuke, n'en laissant qu'une seule libre, celle entre eux deux. Naruto allait protester, mais se ravisa. Sasuke n'allait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, une fois de plus.

Il s'assit alors, de mauvaise grâce, en laissant quand même le maximum d'espace entre lui et le jeune Uchiwa, ce que ce dernier sembla ne pas remarquer. De toutes manières, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ?

Ils passèrent commande et mangèrent, entre éclats de rire et discutions plus ou moins sérieuses.

Naruto s'apprêtait à payer lorsque Neji le retint par les épaules. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

"Laisse, c'est pour moi, je t'invite !

-Ah... bah heu... Merci beaucoup Neji !!

-Pas la peine, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et puis de toutes façons, vu tout ce que tu as mangé, si c'est toi qui paies, tu pourras plus revenir avant un bon moment."

Naruto rougit et sourit ; Sasuke quant à lui, se leva, lança l'argent sur le comptoir et parti assez précipitamment, sous l'air ébahi de tous. Il n'avait même pas fini la moitié de son assiette.


	2. Chapitre 1

**NDA :**

Etant débutante, j'ai oublié de mettre une note de présentation sur mon intro. Arf --' on va corriger ca.

Cette fic sera donc une Sasunaru. Yaoi oblige. Pour l'instant elle et tout public, mais elle va certainement finir en -16 ou -18 aux vues des lemons à venir (dans un petit moment certainement, je n'aime pas les fictions de seulement 2 chapitres)

Les persos ne sont malheureusement pas les miens... L'histoire ne prend pas en compte l'histoire originale à partir du départ de Sasuke vers la force obscure =P

Oh et pour ceux qui connaissent, le titre de ma fanfiction et celui d'une chanson de Snow Patrol *-*

Merci à ces deux demoiselles pour mes premiers commentaires =) **Tsubaki-manga-girl** & **Douce**

Sur ce, enjoy & review =)

* * *

Naruto frappa de toutes ses forces sur son réveil et grommela. Comme d'habitude il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de consentir à émerger. Il enfila ses chaussons nonchalamment avant de se décider à se préparer un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. Les yeux dans le vague, il commença à manger.

Une question persistait dans son esprit. Certainement pas au point qu'il en soit torturé... pourtant elle revenait de plus en plus fréquemment. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Les liens qu'ils entretenaient, Sasuke, Sakura et lui avaient toujours été fragiles, c'était un fait. Ils n'étaient surement pas faits pour être les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais il y avait bien eu une époque où ils ne s'entendaient pas mal... au point, Naruto n'en doutait pas, de sacrifier leur vie pour sauver celle de l'un d'entre eux, au delà de leur devoir de combattants.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient presque perdus de vue. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Lors de la décision soit disant irrévocable de Sasuke de les quitter pour rejoindre Orochimaru ? Ou lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés, Sasuke et lui ? Oui. Naruto croyait se souvenir qu'après ça il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas le revirement de son coéquipier. Pourquoi abandonner son idée fixe ? Naruto avait tenté de le convaincre de renoncer mais sans réel espoir. Il pensait que sa tentative de l'arrêter était une cause perdue. Il s'était trompé. Après une lutte sans merci, Naruto s'était retrouvé inconscient, à la portée d'un coup fatal, et pourtant il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard. Sasuke l'avait épargné. Mieux, Il n'avait trouvé aucun secours nulle part et était plus que conscient que s'il laissait le blond dans cet état, il allait mourir ; Il l'avait ramené au village lui même avant de décréter qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Enfin, c'est ce que la rumeur a raconté.

Sasuke avait disparu pendant des mois. Evidement, des équipes furent envoyées à sa recherche, mais longtemps on resta sans nouvelles, et les espoirs s'évanouirent les uns après les autres. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsqu'un groupe revient un soir d'orage avec un jeune brun à l'allure plutôt revêche. Sasuke. Combien de fois Sakura avait-elle pleuré son nom ? C'était en partie pour cela que Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais. La jeune fille, quant-à elle, sembla avoir oublié la souffrance dans laquelle elle avait été plongée, dès l'instant où son regard se posa sur Sasuke.

Depuis, elle ne le quittait plus, craignant surement qu'il tente de s'enfuir. Naruto n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il restait au village, mais avait cessé depuis bien longtemps de se poser des questions. Ses pensées lui semblaient suffisamment embrouillées comme ça.

Sentant qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses réflexions, Naruto secoua la tête. Il fini d'engloutir ses tartines avant de courir, à moitié habillé, vers la porte. Il était encore en retard, Neji allait l'attendre.

Il prit le chemin qui le menait au pied du gros arbre et le rituel pouvait commencer. sakura était surexcitée à côté de Sasuke, lui était impassible, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne se retourna que lorsque Naruto fut assez près d'eux pour que le son de ses pas sur les feuilles mortes leur parvienne. Sasuke lui jeta un regard bref et dédaigneux, auquel Naruto répondit tout aussi froidement. Le blond fit un bref signe de la main à Sakura qui le regardait à peine avant d'annoncer d'une voix plate :

"J'y vais, salut."

Il entrevit à peine Sasuke frissonner, et jugeant qu'il faisait effectivement un peu froid pour un mois de septembre, il resserra son écharpe autours de son cou.

Il s'éloigna à pas lents et sasuke parti dans le sens opposé, Sakura sur ses talons.

Neji arriva en même temps que lui et cria un "Salut Naruto !" de loin, avant de lui sourire. Un peu de chaleur, voilà qui remonta un peu le moral du blond.

Ses entrainements avec Neji avaient commencé peu après que Sasuke soit parti de Konoha. Suffoquant entre l'absence de Sasuke qu'il pensait être son ami, et Sakura qu'il voyait au désespoir, Naruto avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler dans une partie épaisse de la forêt, jusqu'au jour où il y avait rencontré Neji. Tous les deux se trouvaient seuls, bien que pour des raisons très différentes. Alors, de plus en plus fréquemment, ils se croisaient durant leur entrainement, jusqu'au jour où, même sans avoir décidé ouvertement de s'entraîner ensemble, il était devenu habituel que ce soit le cas.

Neji avait appris beaucoup de Naruto, notamment à se remettre en question et à ne pas rester sur ses acquis.

Quant au blond, Neji avait été pour lui l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer durant une période délicate. Pas que Naruto soit une épave au fond du gouffre, mais il est toujours mieux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter ce qui nous préoccupe. Il avait également été là au retour de Sasuke et lorsque celui ci, conformément aux ouï-dire, avait ignoré Naruto.

Bref, il en résultait une amitié qui se fortifiait au fil des jours.

Au bout de deux heures d'entrainement, ils avaient enfin consenti à prendre une pause. Neji parlait et Naruto qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

"Oh, tu m'écoutes ? avait demandé le brun en lui passant une main devant les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.

-Hein ? Tu disais quoi ?

-Que je ne savais décidément pas comment tu faisais pour t'entraîner à peu près correctement vu comment tu es distrait.

-Je suis pas distrait. Je pense.

-Tu... quoi ?

-Oui monsieur", répondit l'autre avec un air faussement outragé.

Neji étouffa un rire nerveux.

"T'es grave tu sais ça ?"

Le blond sourit.

"Quoi ? Questionna le fils Hyûga

-Rien... simplement, jamais je t'aurais cru comme ça...

-Comment ça ?"

Le blond réfléchit un moment.

"Jamais j'aurai imaginé qu'on puisse s'entendre. Etre amis je veux dire. Je te trouvais si... nan je peux pas te balancer ça comme ça. Disons qu'à mes yeux aujourd'hui tu es un peu comme... mon meilleur ami..."

Redoutant une quelconque réaction de moquerie ou de stupéfaction, Naruto avait terminée sa phrase dans un souffle avant de tourner la tête. Neji sourit avant de répondre :

"C'est à peu près l'équivalent de mes pensées"

Naruto l'avait regardé, un peu surpris. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que moins d'un an après le départ de Sasuke il aurait pu se rapprocher à ce point de quelqu'un ; surtout pas au point d'en faire une personne indispensable au bon fonctionnement de sa vie. Il lui sourit.

"Merci. Vraiment. D'avoir été là, et tout ça...

-Arrête tu vas me faire chialer ! Se moqua Neji. Bon on s'y remet ?"

L'autre lui tira la langue avant de le suivre.

L'entrainement ne dura pas longtemps, il fut interrompu au bout de cinq minutes par Sasuke Uchiwa. Lorsqu'il appela Naruto, Neji grimaça. Décidément, il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner.


	3. Chapitre 2

NDA :

Merci pour vos commentaires de plus en plus nombreux. Certains me font rire, tous me font plaisir =) Heureuse que ma fic vous plaise !!

On m'a posé la question, oui, il y aura probablement un Naru/Neji, mais je ne pense pas en faire mon couple principal, juste pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Sasuke et Naruro, et pour ralentir un peu l'histoire :P

Je voulais poster vite, seulement on est en travaux à la maison, alors plus d'ordinateurs u__u'' je suis désolée. Je vais essayer de poster souvent, puisque j'en aurait plus forcément le temps à la rentrée, faute de bac blanc et approche du bac --'. Compassion à tous les terminales (et aux premières aussi !). En plus, ma connexion bug tout le temps en ce moment. N'ayez crainte, je continuerai à braver l'ordi et à poster :P

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noêl et que vous passerez un bon premier janvier. =)

Bon, **Enjoy** & **Review** =)

______________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto !!" avait crié le jeune Uchiwa à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris de voir ses équipiers dans la forêt. Il ne se demanda même pas comment ils avaient pu le retrouver ici, il les savait assez doués pour démasquer quelqu'un n'importe où. Le regard que lança Neji à Sasuke n'échapa pas au blond. Il connaissait l'opinion qu'avait son ami concernant l'Uchiwa. En revanche, la haine qui passa dans le regard de l'autre quand il daigna jetter un oeil à Neji surprit Naruto et le mit mal à l'aise. Il esseya veinement de briser le silence pesant en demandant :

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" un peu trop agressivement à son goût.

Sasuke tressaillit. Peu importe, Naruto n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la façon qu'il avait eu de regarder Neji.

"Kakashi a une mission pour nous... Il a appris qu'on ne s'entraînait plus ensemble, même depuis mon retours... il insista sur les derniers mots. Il veut qu'on effectue la mission Ensemble."

Comment Kakashi avait-il appris qu'ils ne s'entraînaient plus ensemble ? Naruto n'en savait rien. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à fourrer son nez dans leur manière de s'entraîner. Et même s'il occupait ses heures avec Neji, il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi cela regardait leur sensei. Après tout seul le résultat comptait, et s'il pouvait allier progrès et plaisir, Naruto ne voyait pas pourquoi il changerait ses plans. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que leurs entraînements séparés seraient sans conséquences, il n'en éprouvait pas moins la nette impression que cette révélation présageait la fin de ses après midis avec Neji ; et ça, il en était hors de question. A choisir, il préférait carrément changer d'équipe. Sa raison se rebellait, certainement à cause de la colère et du désaroi que lui procuraient ses réflexions.

Il grimaça.

Les autres le regardaient avec l'attente d'une réponse depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Naruto était resté figé, plongé dans ses pensées désagréables.

"Et heu... ça durera longtemps ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet d'être coïncé avec Sasuke et Sakura pendant plusieurs jours alors que Neji s'ennuirait ferme à Konoha.

-...

-Nan, parce que je dois m'entraîner ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un sourire gêné.

-Surement deux à trois jours." Répondit Sasuke, nettement agacé par sa réaction.

Aïe. Ca promettait d'être dur, et surtout long. Naruto se retourna et regarda Neji, à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort. Il lut le désaroi dans les yeux de son ami. A quoi bon, ils savaient tous les deux que Naruto n'y échapperait pas et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Poussant un soupir de résignation adressé à Neji, Naruto demanda seulement :

"Et quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Dans deux jours."

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

Après que les deux autres soient partis, Naruto essaya de digérer l'information. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sakura n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Seul Sasuke, qui était censé l'ignorer royallement avait expliqué la situation. Il souffla avec mécontentement et se renfrogna. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer deux jours avec pour seule et unique compagnie une Sakura accrochée à son Sasuke chéri et un Uchiwa supérieur à tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Ressasser ses idées noires n'aiderait surement pas Naruto à profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avec Neji. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs lui aussi l'air morose, et ses tentatives pour changer les idées de Naruto n'aboutissaient à rien et tombaient à plat.

"Je vous accompagnerais bien, mais ma bonté ne va pas jusque là..."

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa ensuite était si exagéré qu'il était évident qu'il était forcé.

Naruto soupira.

"C'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec eux pendant deux jours ?

-Et bien tu n'auras qu'à commencer par faire la mission, ça me paraît être un bon plan... et ce n'est pas pour te foutre le moral à zéro, mais je tiens à te signaler qu'elle sera au Moins de deux jours ton 'excursion'."

Le blond grimaça, encore une fois. Après un instant d'hésitation, il ajouta :

"Dis, tu crois qu'on s'entraînera encore ensemble après ça ? Nan, parce que Kakashi avait l'air d'insister sur le fait qu'on soit en équipe, d'après Sasuke.

-Naruto, dois-je te rappeller que ton ami Sasuke est un imbécile ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à accorder une grande importance à ce genre de 'détails', Kakashi. Et puis regarde, c'est quand même pas la première fois que vous êtes séparés ! Et d'ailleurs, à qui la faute ?! Termina Neji sur un ton de reproche.

Naruto avait tiqué sur la première phrase et n'avait pas porté une grande attention au reste des paroles de Neji. Il répliqua seulement :

"Sasuke n'est plus mon ami."

Neji sourit, et arbora un air supérieur et satisfait, ce qui remonta un peu l'humeur du jeune blond.

"Pas la peine d'en paraître aussi content Hyuga !

-Désolé, c'est malgré moi, sourit-il. Depuis qu'on se connait, réellement je veux dire, je me suis souvent demandé la raison pour laquelle vous étiez devenus proches...

-Proches, c'est un grand mot !

-C'était bien lui ton meilleur ami non ?

-Oui... Ca l'était. Je suppose que c'était un concours de circonstances. Comment Naruto Uzumaki et "le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa", aussi différents et incompatibles soient-ils, auraient pu devenir amis autrement ? En y repensant, c'est vrai que je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné ; même pas en rêve.

-En cauchemard tu veux dire ! Riposta Neji avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Quand on est tombés dans la même équipe je le haissais.

-Ca t'a pas empêché de l'embrasser, se moqua le brun.

-Argh. Naruto grimaça. A cette époque c'est après Sakura que je courrais.

-Et c'est plus d'actualité peut-être ?

-'Of, j'en sais rien. C'est plus par habitude et pour occuper le temps, on va dire. Tu sais, comme quand tu fais quelque chose depuis tellement longtemps que tu ne sais plus comment faire sans."

Neji confirma.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, l'entraînement aussi. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête du blond : bientôt plus qu'une journée. Il appréhendait la mission comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il dit au revoir à Neji et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain, comme d'habitude. C'est en traînant des pieds que Naruto rentra chez lui.


	4. Chapitre 3

**NDA :**

Pour Sasunarufan : Je ne sais pas si tu liras ça ou non, mais ton commentaire m'a arrêtée net dans mon élan de joie de les lire x) Je suis désolée que tu arrêtes ma fic ici, malheureusement, je ne vais pas changer la suite maintenant, et puis moi j'aime bien quand y'a plein de problèmes =P. je pense quand même que Neji/Naru n'aura pas une grande ampleur... Enfin... tout ça pour dire, désolée que tu arrêtes là.

Edit : Vous vous rappelez du baiser de Sasuke et Naruto au tout début des épisodes ? Mais siiiii ! Quand Naruto se poste sur sa table et que "malencontreusement" Shikamaru le pousse sur Sasuke !! Ahhh leur premier baiser =) (c'était une petite remise en condition, en cas d'oubli)

Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, les posts ne se feront sûrement qu'une fois par semaine... C'est pas énorme, j'en ai bien conscience, mais le reste du temps, je suis occupée ailleurs... --' J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop...

Enfin bon. J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre. **Enjoy & Review**

* * *

C'est à cinq heures du matin que le réveil de Naruto sonna ce jour là. Il tapa dessus avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, mais ne ressentait presque aucune trace de fatigue. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait effectuer sa mission avec l'équipe 7. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, certainement due à l'appréhension. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement vus tous les trois. Des mois, qui à ses yeux valaient bien des années. Ce matin là, Naruto arriva à grand peine à avaler le tiers de son petit déjeuné habituel. Il avait le ventre noué. Pourquoi avoir si peur de se retrouver avec Sasuke et Sakura ? En réalité, Naruto était bien conscient que Sakura était hors jeu dans l'histoire. Le seul dont il redoutait la confrontation était l'Uchiwa. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. C'était certainement dû à un ensemble : L'amitié qu'il avait finalement éprouvé à son égard ; la désillusion ; son retour et ses conséquences.

Naruto ne comprenait pas les réactions de Sasuke, et sa seule défense avait été de s'éloigner de lui et de l'oublier. Après tout, lui même n'avait-il pas clairement fait comprendre à Naruto qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui ? Naruto s'était résigné. Il est cruel de se détacher d'une personne à qui l'on tient, mais à bien des égards, c'est une solution certes radicale, mais bénéfique. Les meilleurs souvenirs restent ancrés, les autres paraissent flou. Ils sont là, mais on en a oublié les détails.

Naruto ne savait pas quelle position adopter face à son coéquipier. Le problème venait probablement de là. Devait-il rester en retrait ? Faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? Cette dernière perspective lui semblait assez difficilement réalisable.

C'est le regard dans le vague et les pieds traînant que Naruto arriva devant la tour de l'Hokage. Leur point de rendez-vous avait été fixé dans le bureau de Tsunade. Lorsqu'il arriva, les deux autres n'étaient pas encore là, et Naruto prit l'initiative d'entrer. Tsunade était en grande conversation avec Kakashi, qui prétexta avoir quelque chose à faire lorsqu'ils furent dérangés. Une fois le sensei parti, Naruto demanda, anxieux, à l'Hokage :

"Heu, dîtes Tsunade...

-Hum ? Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Avec Kakashi, vous parliez de quoi ?

-La conversion que je viens d'avoir ne te regarde aucunement, Naruto.

-Je... Sasuke m'a fait comprendre que je ne pourrais plus m'entraîner exclusivement avec Neji... C'est pas vrai, hein ?

-La situation de ton équipe est un peu particulière. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même plus si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Je suis consciente des perturbations qu'elle a subit, mais tu comprendras, j'espère, que je dois remédier à la situation. Il est évident que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'entraîner avec Neji, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre, si tel est ton souhait. Néanmoins, tu devras également t'entraîner avec Sakura et Sasuke. Une équipe ne peut être efficace que si ses membres savent se battre ensemble. Je ne te parle pas d'affinité, même s'il est clair qu'une bonne entente au sein d'un groupe ne fait qu'améliorer son travail. Pour répondre à ta question, tu pourras t'entraîner avec Neji, mais Sasuke et Sakura passent en premier."

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne savait même pas s'il était soulagé ou déçut, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il souffla un "d'accord" au bout de quelques longues secondes. La résignation transperçait sa voix.

Tsunade, qui fixait la porte depuis un moment déjà, se leva brusquement pour aller ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement se tenaient Sakura l'air mal à l'aise et Sasuke qui ne lâchait pas Naruto des yeux. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils derrière la porte ? Naruto était gêné qu'ils aient pu entendre leur conversation. Même si elle n'avait en soi rien de mauvais à leur égard, il était évident que le blond n'avait pas envie d'être avec eux et qu'on l'y contraignait.

Il jeta un oeil à Sasuke, essayant de déterminer s'il en avait conscience. Et devant l'air impassible de ce dernier, il détourna la tête.

Tsunade leur demanda de rentrer, et tous les trois se placèrent devant le bureau.

"Votre mission est assez simple. Il s'agit d'escorter un personnage important du Pays du Son jusqu'à Konoha. Il est possible que l'on s'en prenne à lui là bas, il a donc demandé la permission de rester à Konoha le temps que l'on mette la main sur les éventuels faiseurs de trouble. Vous irez directement là bas. Le Pays du Son n'est pas tout proche d'ici, mais vous devriez effectuer le trajet assez rapidement. Une fois là bas, vous récupérez cet homme et vous l'escortez jusqu'ici. Je compte sur votre discrétion. Voici sa photo. Avez-vous des questions ?"

Tous les trois répondirent par la négative, et Tsunade leur donna congé.

Naruto alla chercher un sac chez lui avant de retrouver les deux autres devant les portes de Konoha. En moins de dix minutes, ils étaient partis. Le début du trajet se passa dans le silence. Naruto profitait du calme et du paysage. Il était finalement plus détendu que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le danger (si danger il y avait) ne serait que sur le trajet retour, il s'autorisa donc à se perdre dans ses pensées et ses réflexions, ce qui accéléra considérablement le temps à ses yeux.

Assez rapidement, le ventre de Naruto commença à protester, et le regard des deux autres se faisaient de plus en plus persistants, ce à quoi Naruto bafouillait un vague "désolé" avant de baisser la tête, déconfit. Ils firent donc une première pause pour manger. La gêne était palpable, et les garçons se contentaient de manger, sans lever le nez de leur assiette. Sakura faisait de son mieux pour briser le silence qui s'était établi depuis le début entre eux deux.

"Au moins Naruto, tu n'as pas changé de ce côté là. T'es toujours affamé !"

Ce dernier répondit par un sourire gêné. Gêné. C'est le mot qui qualifierait le mieux l'état du blond durant la plus grande partie de la journée. A voir Sasuke, il avait l'impression de devoir éternellement s'excuser de sa présence. Il avait pourtant la nette impression que c'était un peu de sa faute à lui s'ils étaient là aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Naruto, dans ses pensées, manqua de peu de se prendre un arbre. Encore un peu déboussolé, il remarqua l'expression moqueuse qu'avait pris Sasuke, et il en fut plus que surpris. Comme avant... Il fut pris d'un élan de nostalgie. Ce sourire lui rappelait une époque lointaine et qu'il pensait révolue. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas du brun alors que des souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux. Les nombreuses fois où Sasuke avait dépassé Naruto, celles où lui l'avait impressionné ; leur éternelle rivalité. La compétition. Ses moqueries et ses "crétin" lui manquaient d'une manière qui le surprit. Sur le coup, ses piques lui avaient donné envie de lui mettre un poing dans la figure, voire de le mettre en pièce ; mais là, il aurait été capable de tout donner pour que tout redevienne comme avant. A cet instant, sa conversation avec Neji, qui lui semblait déjà si lointaine, lui donna des remords. Sasuke n'était pas le 'monstre' qu'ils en faisaient.

Naruto remarqua que Sasuke non plus ne le quittait plus des yeux et arquait un sourcil, signifiant clairement "Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?!". Il s'empressa de détourner la tête, et il se remirent en route. Avec le recul des quelques minutes écoulées, l'idée de Naruto de tout abandonner pour que ses relations avec le brun s'améliorent lui sembla ridicule et puérile. Il souffla et secoua la tête comme pour s'enguirlander lui-même. "Pff, idiot."

La seconde partie du voyage passa comme la première : en silence. De toutes manières, réfléchit Naruto, même avant que Sasuke décide de déserter, c'était déjà comme ça. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant, surtout après qu'il l'ai fait ? Sasuke guidait, Sakura suivait et Naruto traînait, sauf lorsqu'il décidait de ne pas écouter Sasuke et qui prenait les commandes, avec ou sans son consentement. Presque toujours sans d'ailleurs.

Entre course et marche, Naruto commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Cela faisait plus d'une quinzaine d'heures qu'ils avaient quitté le village, et le peu que Naruto avait dormi cette nuit ne lui permettrait pas d'avancer encore longtemps. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer toutes seules et ses pas se faisaient plus lents. C'est quand il commença à vaciller que Sasuke, qui l'observait lutter depuis un bon moment déjà, déclara qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour passer la nuit. Il ne répliqua rien au sujet de Naruto.

Il mangèrent rapidement le reste de leurs provisions et préparèrent leurs couchettes. Naruto, qui n'avait pas suffisamment dormi la veille, s'endormit presque immédiatement, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Sakura qui bougeait dans tous les sens était dos à eux. Sasuke avait décidé de prendre la première ronde, et Naruto n'avait pas protesté, il devait vraiment être fatigué. Le brun méditait tout en observant ses coéquipiers. Il fixait Naruto, les yeux dans le vague et les oreilles aux aguets. La situation ne semblait pas plus lui convenir qu'aux deux autres. Sasuke réveilla d'abord Sakura. Il n'avait pas envie que Naruto grogne. La rose réveilla à son tour le blond qui ne surveilla lui, que d'un oeil distrait. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter. A l'aurore, il réveilla Sasuke et Sakura en leur tapant sur l'épaule, et rangea ses affaires avant de vérifier qu'ils ne dormaient plus.

Au total, il leur fallu un peu plus d'une journée pour arriver jusqu'au Pays du Son. Une fois sur les lieux, ils préférèrent chercher l'homme sans demander à personne. Tsunade leur avait demandé d'être discrets. Il le trouvèrent sans trop de mal, mais l'homme ne semblait pas prêt à partir. Sasuke s'énerva.

"Comment ça vous n'êtes pas prêt ?

-Il faut que je fasse ma valise...

-Vous ne pouviez pas la faire avant ?

-Non."

L'effronterie de l'homme mis le brun hors de lui, et Sakura du demander l'aide de Naruto pour qu'ils l'empêchent de défigurer leur "mission". Lorsque Naruto agrippa le bras gauche de Sasuke, celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir qu'il lui renvoya. Surpris, le brun oublia l'homme.

Sakura aida l'homme à faire sa valise pendant que les deux garçons attendaient à l'entrée. C'est elle qui resta avec l'homme, en retrait des deux autres qui scrutaient les alentours. Naruto avait décidément du mal à se concentrer sur la mission, son esprit était ailleurs, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur les grands arbres plus de quelques minutes avant de partir dans ses pensées. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas venir une attaque qu'un ninja de son niveau ne peut pas manquer. Sasuke, incrédule, hurla :

"ATTENTION NARUTOO !!"

C'est en se retournant que Naruto évita de justesse l'attaque. Il y avait sept hommes au total. Sakura partit se cacher le plus loin possible avec son protégé. Sasuke sauta sur deux des assaillants. Naruto lui, attaqua celui qui lui avait lancé un kunai à la tête. Le combat ne fut pas d'une difficulté insurmontable. Même en étant en nombre nettement inférieur, Naruto et Sasuke n'eurent pas grand mal à battre une bonne partie des hommes, avant que l'autre ne prenne la fuite. Ces hommes savaient se battre, sans aucun doute, ils étaient peut être même redoutés dans leur village ; mais le niveau de combat de l'équipe sept était nettement supérieur au leur.

Naruto, encore sous le choc de sa bêtise, se giflait mentalement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant !? Si ça avait été grave ?! Il s'en voulait à mort. Si Sasuke n'avait pas été là.. Ce dernier lui hurla dessus :

"NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ??! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ??"

Naruto ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se posait la même question. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là.

"ON TE DEMANDE DE PROTEGER QUELQU'UN, ET TOI T'ES MEME PAS FICHU DE TE PROTEGER TOUT SEUL ??!"

Il avait beau se savoir coupable, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Sasuke lui parler sur ce ton. Hors de lui, Naruto hurla à son tour :

"LA FERME !! JE T'AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDE UCHIWA !!"

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. La rage avec laquelle lui avait répondu le blond ne le rebouta pas, en revanche, l'entendre l'appeler par son nom le fit reculer d'un pas. Naruto avait les yeux remplis de colère, à moins que ce ne soit de la haine.

A peine remis de sa stupeur, Sasuke murmura :

"Alors c'est fini ?"

Naruto entendit vaguement, mais ne questionna pas. Il était bien trop en rogne contre l'autre. Au moins, maintenant, Sasuke saurait qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il ne lui marcherait plus sur les pieds. Naruto souffla une dernière fois avant de courir dans la direction qu'avait prise Sakura.

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée, excepté celles de l'homme qui demandait incessamment à Sakura si le trajet allait être encore long. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les portes de Konoha furent en vue. Un muet accord avait été scellé : aucune pause. Les garçons n'avaient aucune envie de se retrouver face à face ne serait-ce qu'une minute ; Sakura suivait Sasuke dans ses choix, et l'homme était bien obligé de suivre le mouvement. Le trajet retour s'était donc révélé plus court que le trajet de l'aller, et une bonne partie avait été effectuée la nuit. Tous mourraient de faim, mais aucun ne l'aurait avoué, mis à part l'homme, qui lui se plaignait constamment. Ses plaintes étaient devenues des bruits de fond, aussi insignifiantes que le bruit des oiseaux ou celui du vent.

Le soulagement semblait unanime lorsque les quatre franchirent les grandes portes du village. Naruto n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à Sasuke depuis leurs hurlements, mais il sentait parfois un regard sur lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de rester impassible.

Neji attendait Naruto, un peu en retrait, et il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sentant le regard de Sasuke, Naruto sauta sur Neji avant de l'étreindre brièvement, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sasuke. La spontanéité de Naruto étonna Neji. Le blond sentait d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait plus de sa part d'une manipulation, que d'une spontanéité poussée. Une manière pour lui de faire passer le message à Sasuke : "Il est mon ami, pas toi. Voilà ce que tu as perdu." Il s'agissait d'un raisonnement puéril dont Naruto avait assez honte, mais qui lui procurait satisfaction. Instantanément, il fut écœuré de ses pensées. Il testait Sasuke et le blessait volontairement. La rancœur qu'il avait éprouvé à son égard au retour avait disparu. Il se retourna pour voir Sasuke, mais ce dernier n'était plus là.


	5. Chapitre 4

NDA :

Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser mon état mental devant vos reviews. "AGGAAAAAAAAAAH O_____O". J'avoue avoir assez honte de moi parfois u_u"

Gayuni : Mon Naruto, con ?? Hen je suis choquée là u_u je lui ai attribué certaines de mes réactions probables, ce qui m'aide à mieux comprendre mes personnages, mais j'essaie de faire que leurs réactions restent dans l'ordre du probable... :P J'espère que je foire pas trop là dessus x) Quant au Sasunaru, je le sens venir un peu trop rapidement à mon goût ^^" je vais essayer d'arranger ça =) Sinon, tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir :D

Chiwii : Mdr, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à faire des chapitres longs !! D'habitude je les fait en deux parties ; mais sur je crois pas que ce soit possible. Tu remarqueras que le dernier chap était quand même un peu plus long que les précédents !! :P Je me suis fait violence pour mettre tout le voyage ! Mais promis je vais essayer de les faire plus longs =) Moi aussi j'aime bien les pavés, j'ai d'ailleurs un grand respect quand je vois la taille des fanfictions de certaines personnes u_u.

Mariko89 : Eh bien pour le POV de Sasuke, j'en ai aucune idée. J'étais partie avec la ferme intention de ne mettre que celui de Naruto :P je trouve que ça met vachement plus de suspens dans l'histoire et que ça lui donne de la valeur. En plus les persos sont plus durs à cerner, y'a quiproquo et tout le tralala, je sais pas. Je me suis reposé la question en écrivant le chapitre précédent, et je trouvais que je faisais déjà quelques allusions à son opinion, un peu trop à mon goût même. Après il est certain qu'il serait difficile de me focaliser entièrement sur Naruto... Disons qu'on connaîtra de plus en plus ce que pense Sasuke ^^ Ça te convient ? =)

Merci pour vos add en favori et vos commentaires qui me rendent complètement gaga =D Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, et merci encore aux "anciens".

EDIT : Sur NT1, Sasuke vient juste de se barrer, et Naruto lui court après T-T. Oh et puis si une âme généreuse à certaines musiques de géné.. *siffle*

* * *

Le blond chercha vainement le brun du regard ; Après réflexion, il se sentait coupable et ses pensées immorales lui donnaient mal au ventre.

Il aurait aimé clarifier la situation avec Sasuke. Sachant que leurs entraînements devaient reprendre prochainement, autant ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu dès le départ. La situation serait déjà suffisamment compliquée, mieux valait ne pas envenimer les choses d'avantage. Naruto regardait toujours les gens dans la petite foule qui s'était formée, lorsque, sentant les yeux de Neji sur lui, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Ce dernier questionna :

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

-Heu.. Nan, nan ne t'inquiète pas."

Neji n'était pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas. Naruto avait l'air troublé et ailleurs, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il décida de ne pas le lui faire remarquer ; s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il attendrait qu'il le fasse de lui même.

Naruto avait encore faim. Son dernier repas remontait à la veille, avec Sasuke et Sakura, ce dont il ne souhaitait pas repenser à cet instant. Avant même que le ventre de Naruto ne commence à gronder, Neji lui proposa d'aller manger des ramen chez Ichiraku.

"J'attends pas que ton ventre parle pour toi et je prends les devants. Je commence à te connaître Naruto."

Le blond sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers l'échoppe.

Naruto en était déjà à sa cinquième assiette lorsqu'il se décida de donner des nouvelles de l'expédition.

"T'es pas curieux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna l'autre.

-Ben, on me lâche en pleine jungle avec Sasuke et Sakura pendant plusieurs jours, et quand je reviens, tu ne me poses même pas de questions. Alors j'en conclue que t'es pas curieux."

Neji émit un petit rire.

"J'attendais simplement que tu m'en parles. T'avais l'air un peu bizarre quand t'es revenu, alors j'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec ça.

-Sympa.

-Je te le demande maintenant : c'était comment ?

-C'était.. bizarre.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben, au début personne a parlé... Jusqu'à ce que je meure de faim. Il émit une grimace. J'avais quasiment rien mangé le matin, alors j'avais vraiment la dalle."

Neji s'empêcha de demander à Naruto la signification qu'avaient pour lui les mots "quasiment rien mangé" et le laissa continuer.

"Ils faisaient que de me regarder, mais j'y peux rien moi si mon ventre fait toujours du bruit. Alors au bout d'un moment, ils ont du en avoir marre et on a fait une pause pour manger. Après un instant il ajouta : Nan, en fait je suis sur qu'eux aussi avaient faim, et que j'étais qu'un prétexte."

Face à sa mine renfrognée, Neji s'empêcha de rire ; ce qui n'aurait pas été spécialement adapté.

"Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de casser le silence de mort qui régnait. Elle me faisait de la peine, la pauvre."

Cette fois-ci Le brun s'esclaffa en imaginant la scène assez pathétique. Naruto arborait lui un air mi choqué-mi amusé.

"Arrête, je te jure que sur le coup c'était pas drôle, je me sentais encore plus mal pour elle que pour moi, c'est dire ! Elle faisait le lien entre Sasuke et moi, j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. En plus, lui il ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Enfin bref. Le repas a été vite expédié, je crois qu'aucun de nous trois avait envie de traîner. Et quand on est repartis, j'ai failli me prendre un arbre..."

Neji eu un temps de réaction nettement inférieur à la normale. Il regardait Naruto avec des yeux ronds, les sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Voyant que l'autre n'ajoutait rien et avait une mine piteuse, il commença à se moquer.

"Vas-y marre toi ! N'empêche que je sais même pas comment je l'ai évité celui là. Je sais pas à quoi je pensais, mais je devais vraiment être ailleurs. D'ailleurs, Sasuke aussi s'est foutu de moi. Pas ouvertement, mais ça se voyait à sa tête ; tu sais celle qu'il a quand tu te plantes royalement. Enfin, sa tête moqueuse avec son sourire en coin quoi."

Neji acquiesça.

Naruto passa sur le fait qu'à cet instant, il aurait voulu que Sasuke ne soit jamais parti. Il ne jugeait pas utile d'en parler à Neji. Il savait que celui ci n'aimait pas Sasuke et qu'il serait déçu, voire peut être vexé. Et puis, de toutes manières, il s'était vite repris et avait revu son jugement : il avait été bête de sa part d'avoir de telles pensées.

"Au bout d'un long moment on s'est arrêté pour dormir un peu, on s'est relayé. Moi j'ai dormi comme une souche... Et on est finalement arrivés là bas. On devait ramener quelqu'un du Pays du Son. Apparemment, il y avait des chances qu'il se fasse attaquer. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui est arrivé... Enfin bon. Quand on l'a enfin trouvé, il n'était pas prêt à nous suivre et il a répliqué à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ses valises avant. Vu son air supérieur du genre "rien ne m'atteint", j'ai cru que Sasuke allait le dépecer sur place. D'ailleurs on l'a attrapé par les bras, je crois que sinon, les autres n'auraient plus eu besoin de s'en prendre à lui. Du coup, Sakura a du aller l'aider à préparer ses affaires pendant que nous on attendait dans l'entrée. Après on a enfin pu partir."

Naruto eut un instant de réflexion.

"En route, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la mission. J'avais beau fixer les arbres et vérifier que personne ne nous suivait ou nous espionnait, au bout de deux minutes, ce n'était plus qu'un automatisme et je ne faisais plus attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je devais sûrement être encore fatigué. Toujours est-il qu'on s'est fait attaquer et que j'ai rien vu venir.

-Aïe.

-Ouais... Un kunai m'est arrivé droit dessus et Sasuke a hurlé. Je l'ai évité de justesse.

-...

Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir compter que sur moi même, mais là, heureusement qu'il y avait Sasuke. Je serais probablement en très mauvais état s'il avait pas été avec moi. Pourtant quand on s'est battu contre eux, on a pas eu de mal. Sakura est allée se cacher avec celui qu'on devait protéger et nous on s'est attaqué aux hommes. On en a mis quelques uns K.O avant que les autres décampent. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne savaient pas se battre, mais même en n'étant que deux, on était de niveau nettement supérieur."

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Neji sembla réfléchir.

"Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point je m'en suis voulu. Après coup, je veux dire. Quand j'ai eu une minute pour réfléchir après le combat. J'étais en train de m'autoflagéler et de me maudire intérieurement quand Sasuke s'est mis à me hurler dessus. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. Enfin, quand on s'est battus, il est évident qu'on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire, mais là c'était différent. Qu'il m'engueule passe encore, j'étais bien conscient de le mériter, mais quand il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'à ses yeux j'étais un incapable, j'ai pété les plombs !"

On voyait clairement dans les yeux de Naruto qu'il avait été affecté par la remarque de Sasuke et qu'elle le travaillait encore. Son regard s'était assombri à l'évocation de cet épisode, et il fronçait les sourcils. Neji l'observait sans commentaires.

"On s'est pris la tête et je lui ai hurlé de la fermer et que je ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Quand je l'ai appelé 'Uchiwa', je crois qu'il a été surpris et choqué. Je l'ai plus ou moins entendu murmurer un truc, mais je suis incapable de te dire ce dont il parlait. Il a compris que j'avais changé... enfin ,je pense..."

Naruto avait un air un peu triste. Neji tenta de lui remonter le moral.

"En tout cas, tu as survécu, c'est le cas de le dire, et maintenant t'es là."

Il lui sourit. Naruto y répondit timidement.

"Au fait, pour les entraînements, tu as demandé à Tsunade ?

- Oui, je lui ai demandé avant qu'elle nous donne l'ordre de mission."

Et il avait d'ailleurs gaffé une fois de plus puisque les deux autres étaient derrière la porte à écouter. Selon lui, Naruto devait Vraiment des excuses à Sasuke s'il voulait que leurs entraînements se fassent dans de bonnes conditions et que leur relation, sans pour autant être de l'amitié, repose sur des bases saines. En plus, il serait débarrassé d'un poids, ce qui ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour sa conscience, et ferait taire la petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

"Elle a dit qu'on pouvait continuer à s'entraîner ensemble autant qu'on veut.

-J'en déduis que t'es pas encore lassé de moi. Neji sourit.

-En revanche, les entraînements de l'équipe sept passent en priorité." Là dessus Naruto soupira.

Neji n'eut aucune réaction.

"Je suppose que quelque part on devrait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir encore s'entraîner ensemble.

-Hey ! Je suis pas d'accord. Tsunade n'a pas le droit de m'empêcher de m'entraîner avec qui je veux. Mon temps libre j'en fais ce que je veux ! Se rebella le blond.

-Ouais, à la réflexion, t'as pas tord ; il n'empêche..."

Naruto jeta un oeil à sa montre.

"Il va être tard. C'est pas que ça me pose problème d'aller déranger l'Hokage après le couvre feu, mais je voudrais me coucher tôt ce soir ; et il faut que j'aille demander à Tsunade comment ça se passe avec Sasuke et Sakura, et à partir de quand est-ce que ça prend effet. De toutes façons on se voit demain. termina-t-il sur un sourire.

-A demain."

Naruto paya rapidement et partit en direction du bureau de Tsunade. Il se sentait vidé. Il avait vécu pas mal de choses en un laps de temps assez réduit, de plus son temps de sommeil au cours de ces trois derniers jours se comptaient sur deux mains. Les situations inhabituelles s'étaient succédées, et il n'était plus habitué à un rythme de vie comme celui là. Il allait devoir s'y remettre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte du bureau de Tsunade, cette dernière venait juste d'en sortir, le nez dans ses papiers. Naruto l'interpella et elle se tourna vers lui.

"Dites, par rapport aux entraînements, vous savez... Heu, ça commencera quand ?

-He bien, je suppose que ça peut prendre effet dès maintenant. Vous commencerez donc demain matin. Je n'ai pas prévenu Kakashi, mais il me semble que vous vous retrouvez tous les matins non ?

-Heu... oui.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, plutôt que de passer en coup de vent, cette fois-ci ce sera un entraînement. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer le principe. Vous vous débrouillerez. Je pense que Kakashi vous entraînera durant les prochaines séances, s'il n'est pas trop occupé à lire des trucs pervers." Dit elle en soupirant.

Naruto se résigna à affronter les deux autres le lendemain, il en profiterai pour parler avec Sasuke... Si l'occasion se présentait.

Il rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds et en baillant. Arrivé dans sa chambre il s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se changer, et s'endormit presque immédiatement, à bout de forces.

Il avait dormi presque dix heures d'affilé lorsque son réveil sonna. Il était déjà habillé, ce qui lui faisait gagner du temps. il espérait voir Sasuke seul pour lui parler. il trouvait déplacé de mettre Sakura sur la touche, mais le réel malaise résidait entre eux deux.

Il engloutit son premier vrai repas depuis le départ pour la mission, et ferma la porte derrière lui en sortant. Il activait le pas pour avoir plus de chances d'arriver avant Sakura. Effectivement, Sasuke était le seul que Naruto aperçut, et si lui s'était rendu compte de sa présence, il n'en montrait aucun signe. Le blond pressa encore le pas avant de se planter cinq mètres devant l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier resta impassible et l'ignora royalement, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

"Heu Sasuke..."

Un grand malaise. Ça commençait bien.

L'autre daigna enfin le regarder.

"Je... pour hier, je suis désolé. J'aurais du être plus prudent et surtout plus vigilant.''

Silence.

"Si on doit se voir et s'entraîner ensemble tous les jours, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on mette de côté certaines choses, t'es pas d'accord ?

-Pour commencer, ne me parle plus jamais comme tu l'as fait hier." Ses mots sonnaient comme une menace.

Naruto arqua un sourcil.

"Parce que toi tu m'as parlé correctement peut-être ?"

Le brun souffla avec dédain. Naruto, outré, continua :

"Tu trouves à redire à mon attitude ?! Regarde toi avant de te plaindre de moi. J'étais venu avec la ferme intention de m'excuser parce que je trouvais que j'étais allé trop loin. Je vois mal comment je pourrais demander pardon à quelqu'un qui n'a visiblement aucune envie de reconnaître ses tords et qui me met tout sur le dos.

-Pff.

-Je ne te comprends pas Sasuke."

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de formuler une réplique cinglante du genre "Ah tiens, c'est pas Uchiwa aujourd'hui !?" ; Sakura venait d'arriver, et elle ne se sentait décidément pas à sa place. Sasuke lui lança le même regard noir qu'à Naruto. Sakura, refroidie par un tel accueil demanda d'une petite voix :

"Que se passe t-il ?"

Ce à quoi Naruto répondit un "Rien c'est fini" avant de ramasser ses affaires et de faire demi tours en direction de la forêt, sous le regard des deux autres. Ils ne s'entraîneraient pas ensemble. Ou du moins pas aujourd'hui. Si Tsunade l'apprenait, ce qui ne saurait tarder, ils allaient se faire engueuler. De toutes manières, si c'était Kakashi qui supervisait leur entraînement le lendemain, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il soupira. Ça allait décidément en empirant.

Neji fut surpris de voir Naruto arriver alors que lui même était en plein entraînement. Une fois de plus, il ne questionna pas. Naruto répondit à ses yeux interrogateurs.

"Tu te rappelles quand tout était encore simple ?"


	6. Chapitre 5

NDA :

Chiwii : Toi, j'adooore tes commentaires ! *__* Même si je les aime tous en général, les tiens me font délirer. Une âme généreuse qui veut bien me passer les musiques de Naruto que j'arrive pas à trouver/télécharger. Merci beaucoup !! Pour la suite, je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement (sauf que dans deux semaines, on a le bac blanc --'), mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, promis.

Inari : Pourquoi l'équipe 7 continue t-elle d'exister ? Excellente question. Du point de vue de Tsunade, ça serait à creuser, de mon POV à moi, c'est l'évidence même : pour le Sasu Naru ! :3

Gayuni : Tu as tout à fait le droit de dire de mon Naruto qu'il est un peu con sur les bords et que Sasuke est un peu dérangé, au contraire. Le Sasu Naru est retardé en effet. Je fais de mon mieux pour pas qu'il arrive comme ça. x) sinon, je me dit à chaque fois : 5000 mots !! Là j'en suis à 3000. n'empêche qu'à chaque fois y'en a un peu plus. Peut-être qu'au bout de 20 chapitres ça me paraîtra assez long. ^^''

Pour ce chapitre :

J'ai piqué une phrase de Sakura que j'ai adoré, quand Sasuke s'en va et qu'elle essaie de le retenir, sauf que cette fois c'est pas elle qui le dit, c'est le blondinet. Quand vous verrez ça *...

Il y a un combat ; et je tiens à prévenir tout de suite : je ne SAIS PAS écrire ce genre de scènes u_u'' J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop ratée, et tout cas je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée... Est-ce que c'est plausible au moins ? Je savais pas s'ils étaient censés être plus fort que ça ou pas. Le combat de Sasuke me semble bizarre --' Enfin bon. Si vous avez un peu d'indulgence, c'est le moment...

* * *

"Tu te rappelles quand tout était encore simple ?"

L'Hyûga l'observa quelques secondes.

"... J'en déduis que ça s'est pas passé comme prévu... Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien."

Naruto détourna la tête, visiblement blessé et en colère, encore une fois.

"De toutes façons ça ne sert à rien. Si je suis le seul à essayer d'arranger la situation, ça ne marchera pas."

Neji soupira.

"En plus, La Vieille Tsunade va encore nous gueuler dessus ; surtout sur moi, puisque c'est moi qui me suis barré. J'en ai déjà mal aux oreilles."

L'autre eut un air compatissant.

"Demain c'est Kakashi qui s'occupe de nous ; je ne vais pas pouvoir passer à côté, ou ils ne vont pas me louper."

Naruto soupira à son tour. Il réfléchit une seconde et essaya de se changer les idées.

"Tu faisais quoi ?"

Neji leva la main dans laquelle il tenait un kunai, puis il en lança un que Naruto attrapa au vol.

"A celui qui en plantera le plus dans la cible...

-Facile !

-... pendant que l'autre l'attaque." Termina le brun.

Une centaine de kunais lancés avant d'entamer une pause déjeuné méritée. Les scores se tenaient : Naruto 62 : Neji 67. Chacun était plutôt satisfait de sa performance. Évidement, les attaques successives de Naruto et de Neji n'avaient pas été d'une puissance pouvant les blesser sévèrement ; mais chacun s'était vraiment défendu, et un kunai sur trois n'avait pas atteint la cible, ce qui demandait déjà un bon niveau de combat.

Mordant d'un air affamé dans un sandwich initialement destiné au repas de l'équipe sept, Naruto déblatérait sur leur entraînement du matin.

"Pas mal, je dois le reconnaître, mais je n'étais pas encore échauffé. Attends un peu d'être à tout à l'heure, je te battrai à plates coutures, et ça sans efforts."

Il lui adressa un sourire, sur de lui. Neji leva un sourcil signifiant clairement "T'es sérieux là ?".

Après que Naruto aie encore fanfaronné et signalé ses "exploits" tout au long du repas sous le regard amusé de Neji, ils commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à reprendre l'entraînement là où ils l'avaient laissé ; quand une ombre surgit derrière le brun, interrompant leurs projets.

"Kakashi-sensei ?

-Yo.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Question idiote.

"Tsunade m'a demandé de voir où vous en étiez dans votre entraînement, mais il me semblait que c'était avec Sasuke et Sakura que tu devais t'entraîner et non avec Neji. Aurais-je mal compris ?

-Heu... Pas vraiment...

-Alors comment se fait-il que je n'ai compté que deux présents au point de rendez-vous, Naruto ?

-Et bien..On a eu... un accrochage... avec Sasuke, je veux dire.

-Si peu ? C'est pourtant loin d'être la première fois. Répliqua le sensei.

-Alors disons que c'était la fois de trop..." fut tout ce que Naruto trouva à répondre.

Kakashi, comme à son habitude, avait une tête inexpressive et Naruto ne savait pas encore s'il allait se faire taper dessus ou non. Il déduisit du regard blasé de ce dernier que ce n'était pas de sa propre initiative qu'il était venu le voir, et Naruto soupçonnait Tsunade de l'avoir envoyé pour éviter qu'elle ne teste ses cordes vocales sur lui. Il grimaça.

"Tsunade sait que l'entraînement n'a pas eu lieu ?

-A en croire la tête qu'elle a tiré quand je suis entré dans son bureau, je dirais que oui.

-Aïe.

-Elle m'a demandé je cite de te "tirer par les pieds s'il fallait en arriver là." Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas tellement qu'on contourne ses demandes." Là dessus, il sourit niaisement. "Dois-je en arriver là ?

-Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire... Se résigna Naruto.

-Tant mieux, ça m'embêtait un peu de devoir te traîner jusque là bas." Un petit rire lui échappa.

Au bout d'un moment il ajouta :

"Bon, je te fais confiance, tu me retrouves là bas dans quelques minutes. Je te laisse finir de remballer." Il désigna les affaires du blond.

Ce sur quoi Kakashi disparut. Naruto se tourna vers Neji, il soupira. L'autre le fixait, comme redoutant sa réaction. Naruto marmonna :

"Je crois que la suite va être beaucoup moins réjouissante.

-Mm. On mange ensemble ce soir ?

-Ouais ! Ça remontera le niveau de ma journée... Bon, quand faut y aller...

Il jeta un dernier regard à Neji avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de courir sur les traces de son sensei.

Naruto arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre les trois autres. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop traîner les pieds en chemin, et il avait du se faire violence. A son arrivée, Sakura lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait engageant, tandis que Sasuke ne lui accorda pas un regard. Kakashi referma son livre et commença à parler, interrompant le silence.

"Bon. Maintenant que vous êtes au complet on va pouvoir s'y mettre. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu quelques différents entre vous ; ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ici vous vous entraînez et j'espère que avez conscience que lors d'un combat vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de laisser vos sentiments et vos humeurs interférer dans vos faits et gestes, auquel cas le prix à payer pourrait bien être votre vie. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement je préférerai éviter."

Sasuke eut un air narquois.

"vous êtes l'équipe sept, que ça vous plaise ou non d'ailleurs. Toutes les équipes ont surmonté des difficultés, par ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas en faire autant. Ça fait maintenant un moment que vous êtes ensemble et votre travail était bon ; sauf que maintenant, nous sommes plusieurs à avoir quelques doutes.

-Pourquoi ne pas dissoudre l'équipe alors ?" demanda franchement Sasuke, ce qui fit un pincement à Naruto, bien qu'il n'en pensa pas moins. Sakura, elle, écarquilla les yeux. Il était difficile d'admettre l'évidence.

"Va poser toi-même la question à notre Hokage... répondit Kakashi. En outre, un ninja n'a pas pour habitude d'abandonner à la moindre difficulté. A toi de voir si tu en es."

Sasuke fut piqué au vif.

"Pas d'autres questions ou remarques ? Non ? Alors nous pouvons commencer."

Les trois autres le regardaient attendant des instructions. Allaient-ils devoir une fois de plus se mesurer à lui tous les trois ensemble, ce qui serait bien moins difficile que la dernière fois ? Ou allaient-t-ils s'entraîner à manier armes en tous genres ? Apprendre de nouvelles techniques ou en perfectionner certaines déjà acquises ? Faire des trucs farfelus ?

"Sasuke contre Naruto." Lâcha le sensei.

Les deux tournèrent la tête et se fixèrent avec hargne, quoique un peu surpris par une telle décision. Décidément, Kakashi avait le chic pour fâcher, ce jour là. Sakura affichait un air inquiet. Le dernier combat entre les deux auquel elle ait assisté s'était trouvé être sur le toit d'un hôpital dans lequel Sasuke avait été hospitalisé, et ça avait d'ailleurs été un élément déclencheur de la fuite du jeune Uchiwa. La jeune fille doutait qu'il soit recommandé de faire s'affronter les deux garçons. En général, ça n'aboutissait à rien de bon.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent en chien de fusil quelques secondes avant que le brun ne se décide à passer à l'attaque. Il franchit d'un pas les quelques sept mètres qui le séparaient de son vis-à-vis, le temps pour que Naruto prenne conscience de son attaque. Il recula vivement avant de prendre de la distance. Son premier réflexe fut d'utiliser le Multiclonage, ce qui lui laissait un peu de marge pour réfléchir.

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas de repos, il s'attaqua à la masse de clones qui lui fonçaient dessus, les exterminant un à un. Naruto s'élança derrière lui, essayant de le prendre par surprise. Grâce au Sharingan, Sasuke détecta sans problème l'attaque dans son dos, qu'il esquiva avant de porter un coup à Naruto, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin ; en vol, le blond s'agrippa à une grosse branche avant de faire demi tours pour mieux foncer tête baissée vers l'Uchiwa.

''Katon !''

Une boule de feu jaillit en direction de son adversaire ; La masse représentant Naruto se divisa : deux clones contournèrent le feu, qui laissa place à deux autres Naruto effectuant un Rasengan. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre afin d'éviter l'attaque. S'il se prenait un truc d'une telle puissance, il serait mal en point. Il avait beau avoir un avantage sur son adversaire, plus le temps passait et plus il doutait de ses capacités à tenir tête au blond ; pas au point de faire un complexe d'infériorité, certes, mais l'écart de niveau qui les séparait avait nettement diminué et il en avait pleinement conscience.

Sasuke savait pourtant qu'il avait été le vainqueur lors du dernier affrontement qui les avait opposés ; lorsqu'il avait déserté Konoha et que Naruto était venu le persuader de rentrer avec lui. Le combat avait été dur et long, mais il disposait à ce moment de ressources qui ne lui étaient plus accessibles maintenant.

Le jeune Uchiwa fronça les sourcils avant de concentrer une bonne partie de son chakra dans sa main droite. Les mille oiseaux. Il savait que cette attaque était limitée en nombre, sous peine de causer des dommages trop importants pour celui qui en faisait l'usage. Il ne devrait pas louper sa cible.

Kakashi regardait le combat avec sérieux. Il savait que les techniques que ses élèves avaient acquises étaient nettement trop dangereuses pour qu'il se permette une quelconque lecture. Il voyait se profiler un Rasengan contre les mille oiseaux et se tenait prêt à intervenir en cas de pépin. La dernière fois ça avait bien failli tourner au vinaigre, là il allait devoir être vigilant.

Les deux attaques, d'une force équivalente produisirent une lueur écarlate lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact. Leurs propriétaires respectifs furent balayés par la puissance du vent émis. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, Sakura se protégea le visage tandis que Kakashi fronçait les sourcils, stoïque.

Naruto et Sasuke furent projetés dans les airs, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage, autant par la puissance de l'attaque de l'autre que par l'échec de la leur.

L'atterrissage fut douloureux, le choc très violent. Se relevant tant bien que mal au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto jeta un oeil sur Sasuke. Celui-ci était dans le même état que lui. La douleur était lancinante. Kakashi ne disait toujours rien. Au sol, un trou d'un peu plus d'un mètre de profondeur le séparait de Sasuke ; il s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres, peut-être même sur plusieurs dizaines.

Les deux garçons commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer. Le combat durait déjà depuis un moment et leur chacra respectif commençait à s'épuiser ; de plus ils étaient à bout de souffle et souffraient sur une bonne partie du corps.

Tandis que Sasuke le lorgnait d'un air mécontent, Naruto opta pour un combat en corps à corps. Il savait que Sasuke n'était pas mauvais non plus, mais avec les forces qui lui restaient, il pensa qu'il serait plus prudent de s'en tenir à ça. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse appel à Kyûbi ; pas là, pas maintenant, et pas contre Sasuke. Il voulait lui prouver une fois pour toutes qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le battre.

Naruto était bien plus rapide que lors de leur dernier combat, Sasuke en fut surpris ; il ne le perdait cependant pas de vue. A gauche. A droite. Ses mouvements pour éviter ses assauts étaient automatiques, jusqu'au moment où Naruto disparut. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner sur lui même. Rien. Une seconde de réflexion fut de trop. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ni quand ni comment, Naruto était trop proche de lui pour qu'il ait le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il sentit le poing de son adversaire entrer en collision avec sa joue droite. La douleur fut intense ; mais certainement moins que celle qu'il ressentit lorsque sa tête heurta violemment le sol.

La première impression de Sasuke fut qu'il était brisé. Il avait le souffle coupé et respirait très mal. D'ordinaire il ne se laissait pas avoir comme un bleu et atteindre aussi facilement. Avant qu'il aie tenté de se relever, Naruto était sur lui, un genou sur son torse, l'avant bras appuyant sur le cou du brun. Sa main tenait fermement un kunai. Naruto haletait. Sasuke tressaillit. Il se dégagea sans ménagement et se coupa superficiellement avec l'arme. Naruto recula.

''Bien.'' Dit Kakashi. ''Le combat est terminé. Je suppose que Naruto peut être considéré comme étant le vainqueur...

-Attendez sensei !'' Le coupa Sasuke.

Kakashi arqua un sourcil.

''Hum ?

-Je n'étais pas dedans, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le combat maintenant !

-... Eh bien si... On ne te laissera pas le temps de te préparer dans un combat réel.

-Je suis au courant.

-Tant mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras d'autres occasions de prendre ta revanche.''

Sur ce, Kakashi leva la main en signe de salut avant d'ajouter d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée :

''Bon, et bien on se voit demain les jeunes.''

Puis il disparut. Les trois restèrent quelques secondes incrédules.

''Et il nous plante comme ça ?'' Demanda Naruto stupéfait.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura haussa les épaules et Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir ; apparemment il n'avait pas digéré de perdre aussi facilement face à Naruto. Le brun partit sans un mot et d'un pas rapide.

Naruto, sérieusement agacé par son comportement lui courut après, laissant encore une fois Sakura en dehors de leurs histoires. Il attrapa l'autre par le bras. Celui-ci se détourna, lui lança un coup d'oeil menaçant avant de siffler :

''Lâche-moi.''

Naruto ne desserra pas son étreinte.

''Je te préviens, je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Son murmure était agressif.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Cria Naruto. Ta façon de te comporter avec moi c'est hyper désagréable ; et là tu vois, je commence sérieusement à saturer. Je peux au moins en connaître la raison ?!''

L'autre resta silencieux, mais continua de le dévisager.

''Écoute, j'ai pas envie qu'on reparte comme ça. Si on doit se supporter tous les jours, il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'on arrête de s'engueuler, je crois. Je veux bien passer sur pas mal de choses, seulement si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, ça va être très difficile.''

L'expression de Sasuke avait changé imperceptiblement, et il n'exerçait plus de pression dans le but de dégager son bras.

Naruto continua :

'' * Nous avons effectué de nombreuses missions ensemble. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile... On a pas mal souffert...

-...

-...Mais on a aussi eu de bons moments. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.''

Les sourcils de Sasuke n'étaient plus froncés, ses yeux n'avaient plus une expression de défi. Naruto prit cela comme encourageant. Il le lâcha enfin et rejoignit Sakura pour l'informer qu'il partait rejoindre Neji. Sasuke resta planté là quelques secondes avant de reprendre la direction qu'il avait empruntée avant que Naruto ne l'arrête.


	7. Chapitre 6

**NDA :**

Chiwii : Encore merci. Je t'ajoute à mes contacts dès que j'ai de nouveau ma connexion internet (voir plus bas). Pour la phrase, voir juste en dessous. Sinon, je crois que j'ai tout compris dans ton loong commentaire (j'ai dit je crois ^^'), on va essayer d'éclaircir ça plus tard.

Uzuchi : Neji/Naru fort probable. =)

Côté références :

Ch5 : Sakura (et donc Naruto ici) :

Nous avons effectué de nombreuses missions ensemble. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile... On a pas mal souffert... Mais on a aussi eu de bons moments. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.'' *-* (Quand elle a sorti ça, j'ai émis l'hypothèse que peut être il aurait pu être envisageable de les mettre ensemble, bien que je déteste ce couple u_u je m'en veux.)

Oh et puis "Cette situation de merde ne me convient pas" il y a un truc similaire dans Brokeback Mountain (ce film magnifique).

"Quelques fois faire quelque chose peut s'avérer être pire que ne rien faire du tout." (Meredith, Grey's Anatomy)

(décidément, les citations m'ont inspirée pour ce chapitre)

Bon et bien, on aura finalement un POV de Sasuke. Un petit. Et je suis arrivée à sept pages =D (Quand j'arrive à 10 je vous fais signe)

Autre:

Je n'ai plus de connexion à internet. Merci Free --'' Du coup, je squatte le PC de mon père (il a repris un vieux modem (?) d'il y a dix ans pour être un minimum connecté.) et ceux du lycée pour mettre en ligne.

Demain démarre la semaine de bac blanc... Je devrais déjà avoir entamé les révisions, or ce n'est pas fait u_u""

Le 14 février on part en Espagne avec ma classe, donc ça va être dur d'écrire. Je vais faire tout mon possible.

De toutes façons après c'est les vacances alors j'aurais tout mon temps =D

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait rattrapé Sasuke, ils étaient déjà loin de leur zone d'entraînement. Ainsi, sur le chemin pour rejoindre Sakura, Naruto eu tout le temps pour réfléchir. Son discours avait-il eu un quelconque impact sur Sasuke ? Le glaçon Sasuke ? L'autre avait beau toujours garder ses sentiments pour lui, il avait un instant semblé à Naruto qu'il avait fléchi, flanché, et que ses paroles l'avaient transpercé. Un instant, son bras n'avait plus essayé d'échapper à son emprise. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas du mettre beaucoup de conviction à le faire lâcher, parce que même si Naruto le tenait fermement, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Sasuke se serait dégagé .

Plusieurs questions restaient en suspend. Est-ce que cette courte entrevue aurait des résultats visibles ? Naruto avait finalement formulé des excuses. En quelque sorte... Il allait passer sur certaines choses, entre autre le fait que Sasuke soit parti, qu'il ait abandonné Sakura ; qu'il l'ait abandonné lui. Ça faisait pourtant encore mal, mais il fallait faire avec.

"Aujourd'hui il est là."

Il commenta tout haut, à demi voix.

Il avait clairement fait comprendre à Sasuke que la balle était dans son camps. A lui de voir... Naruto avait mal au ventre. Il redoutait la réaction que pourrait avoir l'Uchiwa. Et s'il ignorait sa requête ? Le coup n'en serait que plus violent, et il en aurait d'autant plus mal. Le blond fut pris de nausées. Il commençait déjà amèrement à regretter de l'avoir rattrapé. Tout ou rien. Si Sasuke faisait demi-tour et commençait enfin à faire attention à lui et à Sakura, la conversation serait bénéfique. Si Sasuke ignorait encore ses supplications, c'en était terminé. Comment ignorer que votre dernier recours n'aie eu aucun résultat ? Naruto avait peur. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir le jeune Uchiwa, de peur d'être encore déçu. Une dernière fois.

Il avait ralenti le pas au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Le trajet lui avait semblé moins long la première fois.

Le blond fini par se dire que Sakura serait partie sans avoir eu de nouvelles, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle était restée là depuis leur départ. Elle semblait être nerveuse.

"Naruto !" s'écria-t-elle en apercevant une tête blonde.

Celui-ci s'avança.

"J'étais vraiment inquiète.

-Désolé...

-Tu as parlé à Sasuke ?"

Il hocha la tête. Impatiente elle leva une main pour l'inciter à continuer.

"Je lui ai dit que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça."

Sakura mis une main tremblante sur sa bouche.

"Je ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose.

-Naruto, tu n'aurais pas du..."

Il arqua un sourcil. Il était mort de peur, mais préférait garder ses sentiments pour lui. Comme échappatoire il lança :

"je dois retrouver Neji, je lui ai promis qu'on mangerait ensemble... On se voit demain de toutes façons."

Et il fit demi-tour sans jeter un regard à la jeune fille, craignant peut-être que ses yeux ne trahissent l'anxiété qui le gagnait. Il accéléra le pas sous les protestations de Sakura, qui cessèrent presque aussitôt. Neji et lui n'iraient probablement pas manger avant une heure ; Naruto souhaitant être seul, il résolu de rester un peu à l'écart de la forêt. Il intercepterait son ami lorsque celui-ci en sortirait et ils iraient chez Ichiraku à ce moment là.

Le blond se cala contre un gros arbre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le feuillage le protégeait du soleil, et il faisait agréablement bon pour une fin de journée, surtout en cette saison. Il aurait certainement trouvé la journée idéale, s'il n'avait pas été torturé intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se concentra sur les bruits alentours, espérant se vider de ses pensées désagréables, et faire autre chose que ressasser et réfléchir à des situations éventuelles qui n'auraient probablement pas lieu... Enfin, en tout cas il l'espérait.

Des situations pourries. Sasuke qui se moquait ouvertement de lui et de ses "Grandes Idées". Sasuke et Sakura qui faisaient bande à part. Sasuke qui repartait. La dernière pensée fut la plus dure à digérer. Il déglutit difficilement.

Naruto resta figé à contempler le ciel un bon moment avant que Neji n'apparaisse entre les arbres. Ce dernier l'observa plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à aller le voir. Naruto se retourna en entendant des feuilles craquer à quelques mètre de lui. Il sourit en voyant l'Hyûga et remarqua :

"Tu es en avance ! Je ne suis pas là et toi tu en profites pour finir plus tôt !"

Bien qu'une question lui brûle les lèvres : "Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ici ?", Neji se contenta de hausser les épaules et sourit simplement à Naruto, sans rien demander.

"On y va ? Reprit Naruto.

-Je te suis."

Il ne parlèrent de rien de précis jusqu'à ce que Neji demande :

"Alors ce premier entraînement ?

-Je me suis battu contre Sasuke.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Neji surpris.

-Ouais. C'est Kakashi qui nous l'a demandé.

-Oh.

-Et c'est moi qui ai gagné.

-Évidement. Répondit Neji en se moquant du blond.

-Sasuke avait l'air à côté de la plaque. Remarqua-t-il.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-En effet.

-Il n'a pas du apprécier le fait que tu le battes... Sourit narquoisement l'Hyûga.

-Pour sur. Il était hors de lui. Tu aurais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé." Naruto eut un frisson. "Il a demandé à Kakashi de ne pas arrêter le combat à ce moment là, mais il lui a répondu qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de prendre sa revanche. Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de combattre de nouveau contre Sasuke..?"

Neji rit.

"Une fois le combat terminé, Kakashi est parti, et Sasuke en a fait autant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa réaction ne m'a pas plu. Sûrement une accumulation. Je lui ai couru après et je l'ai rattrapé. Si je ne lui avais pas tenu le bras, il serait parti, alors j'ai serré. Je lui ai dit que cette situation de merde ne me convenait pas et que j'oubliais tout si lui faisait le nécessaire."

Naruto lança un regard triste à Neji. Regard qu'il lui renvoya.

"Oh... Souffla le brun.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, si tu as Sakura et Sasuke...

-Hm ?"

Naruto fronça les sourcils, cherchant à percer l'expression de Neji. Voyant finalement où il venait en venir, il s'empressa d'ajouter, incrédule :

"Tu crois sérieusement que ça changera quoi que ce soit entre nous ?"

-...

-Neji ! Tu plaisantes, non ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Je t'assure que même si l'équipe sept se reforme comme avant, ça ne changera rien au fait que nous sommes amis. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et ça, Sasuke n'y changera jamais rien."

Neji esquissa un sourire.

"C'est toi qui étais là lorsque j'en ai eu besoin, et ça, personne ne peut rien y faire. Tu n'as pas idée de l'estime que j'ai pour toi."

Cette fois-ci, il sourit franchement.

"Bon, je ne vais pas t'énumérer toutes tes qualités, tu pourrais prendre la grosse tête."

L'autre mima un air choqué.

Même lorsque l'on n'a pas de raison de se l'entendre dire, il est toujours plaisant et réconfortant qu'on nous rappelle à quel point on compte pour une personne. Il est incroyable de voir à quel point des paroles peuvent rassurer.

Naruto donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule du brun.

"Pour la peine, c'est moi qui t'invite. Ajouta-t-il.

-Tu es sur d'avoir de l'argent pour deux ?

-Ouais. Même pour une mission aussi facile que la dernière -facile au sens du contenu, et pas des coéquipiers- Tsunade nous paie, tu sais."

_____________

Sasuke qui s'était réfugié au sommet de l'une des plus hautes tours de Konoha avait les yeux dans le vague. De là où il était, il surplombait tout le village et avait une vue d'ensemble. Sous ses pieds des milliers d'inconnus fourmillaient de toutes parts. Inconnus à ses yeux à lui, puisque son nom était un mythe par delà les frontières. Un héritage dont il se serait bien passé, surtout aux vues des motifs de cette popularité.

Une tache orange attira son attention. Cette couleur ne passant pas inaperçu ne pouvait être qu'à une personne : Naruto. Toujours le chic pour se faire remarquer celui-là. Comme presque tous les jours à cette heure-ci, il traînait près de chez Ichiraku, qui était d'ailleurs probablement sa destination. Il était accompagné, comme d'habitude, de Neji Hyûga. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Neji.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment. Au début, il le trouvait prétentieux et trop sûr de lui ; quoi qu'il ne lui aie rien fait en particulier. Il semblait avoir pas mal de succès auprès des filles, mais ça, c'était vraiment le dernier des soucis du jeune Uchiwa. Les trois quarts des filles de Konoha étaient "amoureuses" de lui, et il s'en serait bien passé.

Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas Neji alors ? Parce qu'il assimilait sa vie à la sienne, chacun ayant perdu des parents pour de mauvaises raisons, un lourd passé et une réputation à tenir ?

Non. Sasuke avait vraiment commencé à détester Neji à son retours à Konoha, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois. Il était déjà assez difficile de revenir après ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait fallu en plus de ça qu'il ai pris sa place auprès de ses amis. De Naruto. Bien que se sentant coupable, Sasuke avait essayé de rejeter la faute sur les deux autres.

Naruto, il avait bien du finir par l'avouer, était à ses yeux son meilleur ami. Il était l'une des rares personnes qu'il avait laissé l'approcher et pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Il y avait quelques mois de cela, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tuer la personne qui était à ses yeux la plus importante ; même si la récompense était un pouvoir incommensurable. Prenant conscience des conséquences qu'aurait la mort de Naruto, il s'était résolu à lui laisser la vie sauve. Il l'avait même sauvé d'une mort probable en le ramenant à Konoha ; mais il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui. Par la suite il avait tenté de trouver de la puissance d'une autre façon ; Et il préférait rayer cette période de sa vie.

A son retour au village, il avait du admettre qu'au final, il avait perdu plus gros qu'il n'avait gagné. Il avait perdu son ancienne vie, peut-être un peu bancale, mais qui n'était pas si mal dans le fond. Il avait perdu l'estime de ses amis. Ils les avait perdu eux. En contrepartie, il n'avait rien gagné ou presque.

Il avait perdu son meilleur ami et Neji l'avait remplacé. Il leur en tenait rigueur à tous les deux, et il avait décidé de haïr Neji autant qu'il ignorerait Naruto ; seulement le blond lui avait posé ce qui avait bien l'air d'être un ultimatum.

Sasuke resta figé, les bras enroulés autour des jambes, à les observer. Pendant plus d'une heure il lorgna un point orange qui s'agitait dans tous les sens et un point gris qui semblait moins hyperactif. Il méditait. Il ne se décida à aller se coucher que bien après que les deux autres eurent disparu et que le restaurant soit fermé. Le lendemain, il allait devoir affronter Naruto -et Sakura- et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire.

_____________

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla ce jour là, il avait à peu près mal sur tout le corps. Son entraînement de la veille ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Il était couvert de bleus des pieds à la tête et chaque mouvement ou presque lui faisait mal. Les blessures étaient peut-être minimes, il n'empêche qu'elles le faisaient souffrir. Il grimaça et partit chercher un cachet à la salle de bain en bénissant intérieurement les ninjas guérisseurs qui en étaient à l'origine.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de déjeuner, il ne sentait déjà presque plus ses hématomes.

"Très efficaces ces trucs là."

Il s'habilla en vitesse avant de dégringoler la volée de marche. Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir. Il n'était pas pressé d'être confronté à Sasuke, mais s'il n'accélérait pas le pas, il serait à coup sur en retard. Kakashi le serait certainement aussi. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit là lorsqu'il verrait la réaction du jeune Uchiwa. Les mots "Tout ou rien" raisonnaient désagréablement dans sa tête.

Il arriva un peu essoufflé. Les mains sur les côtes il leva les yeux pour regarder Sakura. Elle avait l'air un peu en rogne, sûrement à cause de la veille. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, et elle sembla se calmer. Il valait mieux ne pas la chercher, avec la force qu'elle avait à présent, elle aurait été capable de déraciner un arbre pour l'assommer avec.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Naruto se résolu à jeter un coup d'oeil à Sasuke. Le brun avait les lèvres un peu pincées -expression habituelle chez lui- , mais pour la première fois depuis son retour, il ne lui accorda pas de regard meurtrier.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Avait-il bien vu ? Sasuke avait-il oublié de se parer d'un air hautain et glacial ou avait-il finalement décidé de se ranger de son côté ? Son coeur manqua un battement, avant d'accélérer à tout rompre. Le brun l'observait. Sasuke, il en était persuadé, entendait le rythme affolant de son coeur martelant sa cage thoracique.

Cette attention, aussi minime soit-elle, marquait pour Naruto la fin d'une situation qu'il jugeait insoutenable. Il était reconnaissant à Sasuke, et il était soulagé que les événements prennent cette tournure. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, et il se contenta de lui sourire, rien de plus. Quelques fois faire quelque chose peut s'avérer être pire que ne rien faire du tout.


	8. Chapitre 7

**NDA :**

J'ai ENFIN retrouvée ma connexion. Je suis heureuse, vous ne vous imaginez pas.

Le chapitre a vraiment traîné. Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Il y a eu le bac blanc, puis l'Espagne, et là je rentre de chez ma cousine (bref, vous vous en foutez royalement x) mais je me justifie). Enfin bon, maintenant on est en vacances, j'espère avoir le temps de faire tout ce que je veux, même si je doute vraiment que ce soit possible ; je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard et surtout de m'atteler à des chapitres plus longs... J'ai peur que ma suite fasse un peu précipitée...

Chiwii : Je t'ai ajouté à mes contacts, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça ait marché. Je vais réessayer.

"Quelques fois faire quelque chose peut s'avérer être pire que ne rien faire du tout." Hum, ça veut dire que Naruto préfère ne pas brusquer les choses, ce qui est plutôt une décision judicieuse. Je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire va tourner, mais en cas général, je pense que c'est une bonne philosophie. Oh, et ça peut s'appliquer pour une partie du chapitre.

Oh et puis une autre de Grey's Anatomy qui m'inspire : "Tu me plais trop, ça me démolit." *__*

**ENJOY & REVIEW**

* * *

Sasuke n'avait pas son air meurtrier. Sur lui l'absence de toute trace de haine était presque une première.

Le coeur de Naruto continuait de lui marteler les côtes, à tel point qu'il se demandait si cela cesserait. Il se surprit à espérer que peut-être tout pourrait recommencer comme avant ; Il ne pensait pas qu'un acte aussi minime de la part du brun -peut-être un simple oubli d'ailleurs- aurait un tel impact sur lui. Les souvenirs affluaient déjà, amenant avec eux un espoir qu'il pensait oublié, peut-être à jamais.

Il détourna les yeux, mais sentait toujours le regard de Sasuke braqué sur lui. Il eut un frisson.

Le silence dura à peine soixante secondes. Kakashi arriva plusieurs minutes avant l'heure à laquelle il arrivait habituellement. D'abord Sasuke, ensuite lui... La journée s'annonçait d'ors et déjà étrange.

Contrairement à la veille, l'entraînement ne constituait pas en un combat ; et si Sasuke s'était attendu à prendre sa revanche, il ne le montra pas. En y repensant, Sakura ne s'était pas entraînée précédemment... A la place d'un un contre un, ils s'entraînèrent à manipuler les shurikens, dans plus de situations que Naruto aurait cru possible d'en rencontrer. Les attaques étaient diverses, souvent inattendues, et parfois dangereuses. Chacun se débrouillait bien ; leurs réflexes étaient bons et leur capacité à travailler en équipe se trouvait être moins altérée que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendu.

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke restait distant ; Naruto en faisait autant, et Sakura observait d'un oeil discret leur manège. Les reproches informulés de l'Uchiwa semblaient avoir disparu, et avec eux le malaise et la culpabilité que ceux-ci provoquaient immanquablement chez les deux autres.

Naruto, sans pour autant se sentir au mieux de sa forme, avait la nette impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules. La situation avait beau rester bancale, il savait inconsciemment qu'il y avait du mieux. La boule d'appréhension qui s'était formée dans sa gorge la veille avait enfin disparu, et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

D'une façon générale, un regard suffisait à connaître la marche à suivre, et les ordres n'étaient donnés que rarement lors de cet l'entraînement. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas perdu la main. Plus ils étaient confrontés aux attaques répétées de Kakashi et plus Naruto voyait à quel point les autres avaient progressé. Évidemment, son niveau à lui avait également augmenté, et de beaucoup, mais une impression se frayait un chemin dans son esprit : Sasuke était le plus fort, et il n'aurait jamais du perdre contre lui. Dans ce cas, une question restait sans réponse ; qu'est-ce qui avait pu le déstabiliser ou le distraire au point de se retrouver par terre, sous le genou de Naruto ?

Sasuke était étrange, c'était un fait avéré ; et mis à part le fait que les deux autres n'avaient plus l'impression constante qu'il allait les attaquer, quelque chose était bizarre. Naruto n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire et de ne pas se poser de questions.

xxx

Naruto nourrissait chaque jour plus d'espoir de voir la situation se redresser, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Il n'en toucha cependant pas un mot à Neji, sûrement par peur de le blesser. Après tout, il lui avait bien garanti que rien ne changerait, et il comptait bien garder sa promesse.

Les semaines s'étaient succédées et la situation n'évoluait que lentement. Les regards de Naruto et de Sasuke se croisaient plus fréquemment, cependant celui ci semblait ignorer Sakura, qui devait certainement l'exaspérer, comme avant. Cette dernière essayait de se réconforter en pensant que les deux garçons ne se faisaient plus la guerre, c'était cependant loin d'être suffisant pour lui remonter le moral. La situation était moins tendue, mais il restait beaucoup d'efforts à fournir pour qu'elle atteigne un niveau acceptable et qu'elle se stabilise. C'était mieux que rien.

Les entraînements se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et ardus. Kakashi veillait au bon fonctionnement de l'équipe, il semblait y tenir plus que ce qu'ils avaient supposé, au fond. Les entraînements de Naruto et de Neji étaient toujours réguliers, seulement ils duraient moins longtemps et n'avaient plus le même but qu'auparavant. Lorsque Naruto sortait de l'entraînement de l'équipe sept, il était la plupart du temps exténué ; de ce fait, les efforts qu'il pouvait fournir par la suite avec Neji étaient réduits. Il était cependant hors de question d'y mettre un terme. Naruto savait que s'ils arrêtaient cette habitude de s'entraîner ensemble tous les jours, quelque chose changerait, sur le long terme ; et ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir arriver. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Neji s'éloigner.

Ce soir après l'entraînement, Naruto allait encore manger avec Neji. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il y rêvait encore, pas très concentré sur l'exercice, lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit et le coupa dans son élan. Plutôt dangereux en condition réelle. Les deux autres se retournèrent pour lui faire face, le regard interrogateur. Le blond secoua la tête avant de les rejoindre.

"Quoi ?

-Nan nan, rien."

Serait-il trop tôt pour demander à Sasuke et à Sakura de les accompagner, Neji et lui, chez Ichiraku ?

L'esprit autant obnubilé par la question que par l'éventuelle réponse que pourraient donner les deux autres, Naruto termina l'entraînement encore moins concentré qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il se demanda d'ailleurs après coup comment il avait fait pour s'en tirer à peu près convenablement dans les exercices qu'il lui restait à faire.

Naruto savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas tenté de leur poser la question. Poussé par la curiosité, il héla Sasuke et Sakura qui partaient chacun de leur côté, comme à la fin de chaque entraînement -Sakura s'était finalement fait une raison, et elle avait cessé contre toute attente de suivre Sasuke comme son ombre ; Naruto ne se posait pas de question à ce sujet, elle était assez grande pour gérer ses affaires toute seule-.

"Attendez !"

Les deux se retournèrent, surpris. Rares étaient les paroles échangées au cours d'un entraînement, encore plus après celui-ci. L'au revoir se limitait à un signe de la main, et encore. Sasuke n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, même avant, alors maintenant...

Sakura arqua un sourcil, l'air pleine d'espérance. Sasuke,lui, se contenta d'être interrogateur.

"Heu dîtes, avec Neji on va manger ensemble ce soir... Ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?"

Sakura sourit de toutes ses dents, heureuse qu'on lui porte enfin un peu d'intérêt, et qu'on lui offre une occasion de pouvoir enfin parler avec Sasuke. Le brun se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules significatif avant de souffler un bref "Pourquoi pas..." et de détourner la tête pour s'en aller.

Naruto était stupéfait. Il était loin de s'imaginer que ça aurait été si simple et surtout, que les deux auraient accepté.

C'est sur le chemin qui le menait à leur point de rendez-vous habituel que Naruto prit conscience qu'il restait un problème : il n'avait pas informé Neji. Après réflexion, il doutait fortement que cette idée de dîner collectif soit si brillante au final. Neji n'aimait pas Sasuke. Sasuke n'aimait pas non plus Neji. Aïe. C'était le genre de questions qu'il aurait du se poser Avant.

C'est plein d'appréhension qu'il arriva devant le jeune Hyûga. Le sourire que ce dernier lui adressa en le voyant arriver se transforma rapidement en moue interrogative.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vas me détester.

-Ne sois pas stupide. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Ben... Je t'avais dit que la situation avec Sakura et Sasuke s'améliorait un peu ces derniers temps...

-Oui, je sais ça.

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient manger avec nous ce soir.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que tu prends des initiatives, répondit Neji, persuadé que leurs réponses étaient négatives.

-...Ils ont accepté... tous les deux." Termina Naruto dans une grimace.

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent tant il était stupéfait. Il lui fallu un temps de réflexion. Les yeux dans le vague, il répondit enfin :

"Donc en gros tu me dis que ce soir on sera quatre à manger parce que tu leur as demandé -sans m'avoir préalablement informé- s'ils voulaient se joindre à nous.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment du t'en parler, mais l'idée m'est venue comme ça, et j'étais vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'ils auraient à répondre. J'étais persuadé qu'ils refuseraient. Enfin Sakura je ne sais pas trop, mais Sasuke, j'étais vraiment loin de me douter qu'il dirait oui.

-Moi aussi", souffla Neji.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Naruto, pétrifié à l'idée que Neji lui en veuille, fixait ses pieds, rempli de remords. Le brun semblait analyser la situation. Les éventuels problèmes que pourrait causer un "tête-à-tête" avec l'Uchiwa. Il se pensait capable de se tenir. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de chercher inutilement des noises aux personnes avec lesquelles il n'avait aucune affinité. Après un soupire de résignation, il lâcha enfin :

"Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. On verra bien ce que ça va donner."

Naruto, grandement soulagé,se contenta de lui sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, jugeant qu'il serait un peu prématuré de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Merci Neji. Vraiment, je peux toujours compter sur toi !

-Ouais, enfin, la prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand même avant de me mettre devant le fait accompli.

-Compte sur moi", grimaça Naruto.

Neji leva les yeux. Il était tard, le soleil avait déjà entamé sa descente. Naruto était arrivé un peu en retard, et ils avaient perdu de temps à s'expliquer. Lorsqu'il jeta un oeil à Naruto, celui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les deux garçons rivalisaient de fatigue. Jugeant qu'il serait inutile de s'entraîner dans ces conditions, le brun déclara :

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de s'entraîner maintenant."

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto leva à son tours les yeux.

"Dans moins d'une heure, on devra arrêter l'entraînement pour aller chez Ichiraku, autant commencer à y aller tout de suite.

-Ouais. Heu... par contre, je n'ai pas donné d'heure de rendez-vous à Sakura et à Sasuke... Ça va peut-être poser problème..."

Traînant des pieds, ils mirent deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour aller chez Ichiraku. Naruto appréhendait un peu l'attitude qu'aurait Sasuke, vis-à-vis de lui, vis-à-vis de Neji. L'Hyûga, lui, n'était décidément pas pressé de se retrouver face à l'Uchiwa. Bien que très en avance, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps une fois au restaurant. Sakura qui les guettait fit son apparition cinq minutes seulement après qu'ils se soient assis à leurs places habituelles. Haletante, elle demanda :

"Je ne suis pas en retard ?"

Naruto jeta un oeil à sa montre.

-Nan, tu as même vingt minutes d'avance par rapport à notre heure de rendez-vous habituelle.

Elle papillonna des yeux et se contenta d'émettre un vague "ah" mal alaise. Elle allait devoir attendre Sasuke et pressentait que ça se ferait dans le silence. Elle commençait à se poser des questions quant à la fiabilité de ses motivations pour être venue.

Sasuke n'arriva que vingt minutes plus tard -soit l'heure habituelle- pour le grand soulagement de Sakura qui se dit qu'au moins maintenant, ils seraient deux à ne pas se sentir à leur place.

"Pile à l'heure", commenta Naruto lorsque Sasuke s'assit entre Sakura et lui.

L'autre se contenta encore une fois de hausser les épaules.

Chacun commanda un plat de ramen. Naruto en reprit à six reprises. L'ambiance ne lui coupait apparemment pas l'appétit. L'ensemble du repas se déroula dans une certaine gêne. Naruto et Neji essayaient vaguement de l'animer, et Sakura essayait de se mêler à la conversation. Seul Sasuke semblait ne fournir aucun effort. Dans quel intérêt était-il venu, au final ?

A un moment, il se leva sans prévenir.

"Où tu vas ? Demanda Naruto étonné.

-Aux toilettes."

Il était absent depuis trois minutes lorsque Naruto se leva à son tour. Il souffla "Je reviens" à l'adresse de Neji, et pris le même chemin que Sasuke.

Il entra sans frapper. Les toilettes étaient petites et désertes, hormis Sasuke, adossé contre les lavabos. Il avait l'air renfrogné, comme avant, comme si son masque venait de tomber.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il soupira.

"Écoute Naruto, j'en ai marre de vous voir tous les deux."

Quoi ? De quoi et de qui est-ce qu'il parlait ? Sakura et lui ? Il voulait changer d'équipe, c'était ça ? Et il ne pouvait pas trouver un autre moment pour dire ça ? Un moment où ils n'étaient pas tous ensemble, et où il ne lui aurait pas donné de faux espoirs... Sasuke reprit :

"J'en ai marre de vous voir toujours ensemble, toi et Neji."

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Ça s'il s'y était attendu... De quel droit se permettait-il de lui balancer ça ? Le choc mis du temps à passer. Hors de lui, il siffla :

"Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends Sasuke ? Comment tu peux me dire ça après ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je te signale que tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi même si je suis avec Neji ! C'est toi qui as décidé de partir ! Personne ne t'a jamais forcé la main. Tu nous as abandonné ! Tu m'as abandonné, alors ne viens pas te plaindre des conséquences que ça a eu."

Le brun était estomaqué. Naruto était vraiment en colère.

"Ne nous reproche pas tes conneries Sasuke, je t'en prie. Aujourd'hui, Neji est mon meilleur ami. Ça ne serait probablement pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas parti, or tu l'as fait. C'est Lui qui était là, lorsque j'allais mal par Ta faute. Ne vient pas me reprocher de l'apprécier pour ça. Tu n'as pas le droit.

"Naruto, je...

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?? Hein ?"

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il était hors de question qu'il craque devant Sasuke. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à pleurer. L'accumulation des douleurs de ces derniers mois qui lui avaient tant pesé sortait enfin.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu répondre, il sorti en courant et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il n'aurait pas du l'inviter. Il n'aurait pas du le suivre. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux d'un revers de sa manche et fit de grandes enjambées jusqu'au comptoir. Là, il tira Neji par le bras avant de décréter :

"Tu avais raison, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. On s'en va."

Il jeta de l'argent au chef avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille :

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Sakura."

Il tirait Neji par le bras et partait rapidement en direction de son appartement lorsque Sasuke sorti des toilettes et les regarda s'éloigner. L'appartement de Naruto n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de chez Ichiraku -une raison supplémentaire pour y manger aussi souvent-, les deux garçons eurent vite fait d'y arriver. Naruto ouvrit fébrilement la porte avant de foncer droit sur son lit. Neji le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui, lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

"qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Naruto ?

-Un coup il souffle le chaud, un coup il souffle le froid...

Neji remarqua les cernes de Naruto, ses yeux étaient gonflé. Avait-il pleuré ? Un peu secoué, le brun pris le blond dans ses bras, le laissant s'écraser contre son torse. Naruto agrippa le t-shirt de Neji. Ce dernier laissa le blond se blottir contre lui. Il savait que désormais, il devrait prendre soin de lui.


	9. Chapitre 8

J'hésite grandement ! Est-ce que je fais un NejiNaru ou pas ? Un vague NejiNaru autrement ? Raaah. Ca m'embêterai de ne pas en faire, alors est-ce que ça va se limiter à un vague NejiNaru ou non ? Surtout que j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'ils ont là, alors ça me dérange un peu de la chambouler... ! Bref. Je suis bien embêtée.

La façon dont se déroulent les choses semble plaire. J'en suis contente. Pour l'instant c'est, je crois, plus basé sur du psychisme que sur des actions. Je vais essayer d'allier les deux par la suite... Et si je ne poste pas aussi souvent que voulu, c'est parce que j'ai passé mon temps à bosser et qu'il me reste encore un bouquin de Philo et une disserte u_u Je suis maudite et désolée.

J'ai une idée pour ma prochaine fic : HP. Un Sirius/Snape au temps des Maraudeurs. Je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir l'écrire maintenant.

Sinon, merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir, et Bienvenue aux petites nouvelles =D

**ENJOY & REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

Naruto avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans les bras de Neji, ressassant sans cesse les paroles de Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne le comprenait plus. A vrai dire, il était fatigué de chercher à percer la carapace que le jeune Uchiwa s'était forgé bien des années auparavant. Il laissait tomber l'éponge. Naruto avait les yeux secs et gonflés à force de pleurer. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus laissé aller. Il estimait avoir pleuré pour au moins une demi douzaine d'années.

Sur la demande de Naruto, Neji était resté dormir chez lui ; enfin, il était resté avec lui, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, chacun étant trop occupé ou à maudire l'héritier du clan Uchiwa, ou à redouter le face à face du lendemain matin. La nuit fut à la fois longue et trop courte. Naruto était agité, Neji était fébrile tellement il était en colère. Mieux valait pour Sasuke qu'il ne recroise pas son chemin dans les prochaines semaines, voire les prochains mois. A cet instant il ne rêvait que d'une chose : se mesurer à lui. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours été tenté de l'affronter en combat singulier, mais n'en avait jusqu'alors pas eu l'occasion.

Le réveil sonna, comme d'habitude, ne prenant pas en compte le fait que les occupant de l'appartement n'avaient pas suffisamment dormi pour tenir sur leurs deux pieds. Naruto tenait à peine debout tellement il était fatigué. Les larmes de la veille l'avaient exténué, pourtant il n'avait pas totalisé une heure de sommeil. Il n'avait même pas la force de bailler. Neji éteignit le réveil, se leva et s'étira longuement. Lui aussi était fatigué, mais il tiendrait le coup. Il se mit en tête de préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Naruto, recroquevillé sous le couvertures, fixait le mur blanc avec de grands yeux.

Il ne semblait pas entendre le bruit des tiroirs qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient de plus en plus rapidement. Neji, découragé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, se tourna finalement vers le blond pour lui demander de l'aide. A la vue de Naruto, sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et il resta la bouche entre ouverte. Ce dernier était blême et paraissait figé, en proie à la panique. Le calme avant la tempête en soi. Neji commença alors lui aussi à se faire du souci.

Préférant chercher tout seul, il mit la main sur les bols au bout de cinq minutes. La cuisine n'était pourtant pas grande. Ils devraient enfiler leur petit déjeuner en vitesse. Naruto ne pu rien avaler, le ventre trop serré pour penser à ingurgiter quoi que ce soit sans espérer ne pas le recracher. Neji résolut d'accompagner Naruto, lui évitant les quelques minutes seul avant l'entraînement. De plus, il signifierait clairement à Sasuke : ne l'approche pas.

Sur le trajet, Naruto avançait lentement, apparemment pas pressé d'arriver au point de rendez-vous. Neji lui mit la main sur l'épaule, afin de le rassurer et de lui faire savoir qu'il était là, au besoin. Les yeux du blond le remercièrent silencieusement, mais il ne pressa nullement le pas pour autant. Le trajet se fit en silence, ce qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à se faire de plus en plus régulièrement chez Naruto. Le problème venait peut-être -sûrement même- de lui, finit-il par penser.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux autres étaient déjà présents. Le blond ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard, Neji les détailla de haut en bas. Sasuke n'osa pas parler à Naruto, ce qu'il semblait pourtant sur le point de faire ; et Naruto ne lui adressa pas la parole.

Ce n'est que lorsque que Kakashi arriva, encore en retard -les choses rentraient-elles dans l'ordre ?- que Neji se décida à laisser Naruto à son entraînement et que, lui mettant une main dans le dos, il lui dit :

"Bon courage... A tout à l'heure."

Naruto lui fit une esquisse de sourire et leva la main en guise de salut. Sasuke, lui, serra les dents. Ses mâchoires crispées et ses yeux meurtriers ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses intentions envers le jeune Hyûga.

L'Uchiwa n'eut pas l'occasion de parler, ni même d'approcher Naruto de tout l'entraînement. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs le fuir comme la peste. L'humeur du brun commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer, et il était à deux doigts de coincer l'Uzumaki à la fin de l'entraînement pour lui parler entre quatre yeux. Lui jetant un énième coup d'oeil, il soupira en voyant que lui regardait résolument droit devant lui afin d'éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard.

Sasuke fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de le choper par les épaules et de le secouer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était bel et bien là et que le jeu de Naruto commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs dans la direction du blond. L'autre ne le vit pas. Sasuke avait en horreur les gens qui le prenaient de haut, ou qui l'ignoraient. Il avait toujours été habitué à avoir l'ensemble des regards braqués sur lui, le survivant, le génie. D'une manière générale, il n'aimait pas que les gens se comportent de façon décalée avec lui ; mais là, il s'agissait de Naruto, alors les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées.

Il était la seule personne à qui il s'était attaché depuis la tragédie qui avait été celle de sa famille. Il était son rival naturel. Il le considérait comme son égal, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il était son ami, la seule personne en qui il ait réellement confiance ; bien sur, Sakura aussi faisait partie de l'équipe, et il avait confiance en elle également, bien obligé quand on faisait les missions ensemble... mais son degré de confiance en Naruto n'était pas comparable du tout. Il lui vouait presque une confiance aveugle, et se maudissait pour ça. Il ne devait compter que sur ses propres moyens pour se défendre, et ne dépendre de personne... Seulement Naruto était son meilleur ami, qu'il se l'avoue ou non, il en était conscient. alors le simple fait de voir Neji dans les parages le rendait malade. Malade de désespoir, malade de regrets. Pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui même, Naruto le lui avait clairement fait comprendre.

Lorsque les quatre du Son étaient venus le chercher, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : se venger de son frère, le seul responsable de son état actuel. Il lui mettait tout sur le dos et trouvait cela mérité : le fait qu'il soit sans attache, son asociabilité, sa rancoeur à l'égard des autres en général, tout. A ce moment là, il ne voyait qu'une chose : sa haine sans borne pour Itachi. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, et n'avait véritablement mesuré l'ampleur des dégâts qu'une fois revenu à Konoha ; beaucoup plus tard.

Sasuke se demanda comment il en était venu à un tel degré de réflexion. Il était à un entraînement et ne devait pas réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la manière dont il pourrait attaquer Kakashi sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles ou de juger du degré d'amitié qui le liait encore à Naruto. Il se gifla mentalement.

L'entraînement fut long aux yeux de l'Uchiwa ; certainement pas qu'aux siens d'ailleurs. Naruto était pressé de retrouver Neji et de s'éloigner de Sasuke, des silences pesants et des malaises en tous genres. Il dut cependant rester dans la clairière une bonne partie de l'après midi, à supporter les regards répétés de Sasuke qu'il sentait sur lui. Lorsque l'entraînement se termina enfin, Neji était là, à l'attendre patiemment. Naruto lui était tellement reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Il s'impliquait énormément et était toujours là pour lui. Comment pourrait-il l'en remercier ?

La vue du jeune Hyûga arracha un regard de haine à Sasuke. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait encore faire là ? Tout ça ne le regardait nullement. Naruto était assez grand pour régler seul ses problèmes -puisque apparemment, il y avait un problème. Le regard protecteur qu'accorda Neji à Naruto ne fit qu'augmenter le sentiment d'amertume de Sasuke à leur égard. Il fallait qu'il parle au blond, et vite.

Il n'en eu malheureusement pas l'occasion puisque Naruto décampa aussi vite qu'il le put, entraîné par Neji. Il ne jeta pas un regard derrière lui, sous l'air dépité de Sasuke qui résolut de lui rappeler en temps et en heure.

xxx

Il avait traîné les pieds sur tout le trajet du retour, cogitant plus que nécessaire. Il n'aimait pas se poser tout un tas de questions qu'il jugeait inutiles. De plus, la situation était ce qu'elle était, et ressasser des idées noires ne l'aiderait en rien à améliorer ses relations avec Naruto. Sasuke avait finalement décidé d'aller voir le blond directement chez lui, puisque c'était la dernière initiative qu'il lui laissait... Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement ; il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire autant d'efforts pour garder une personne, mais là, encore une fois, il s'agissait de Naruto, alors tout était différent. Il comptait, tout simplement, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Sasuke finissait par connaître les habitudes du blond -et occasionnellement de Neji. Le temps qu'il se décide à partir, en se faisant violence, il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement vers neuf heures et demi. Après une lutte intérieure, il frappa trois coups distincts. Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Naruto une fois devant lui. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Ça non plus ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes : réfléchir une fois le pas franchi, une fois devant le fait accompli. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions ; après avoir entendu du bruit à l'intérieur, la porte s'ouvrit... sur Neji.

L'expression des deux garçons devait être similaire. Une tête surprise qui fit vite place à une expression de colère contenue des deux côtés. Une moue interrogative et féroce qui demandait d'un simple regard : "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!". Une seule différence était notable : Neji était attendu ici, pas Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiwa eut un haut le coeur et fit volte face avant qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Il jalousait Neji d'avoir désormais la place qui était auparavant la sienne. Même si lui aussi avait été le meilleur ami de Naruto, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de lui que Neji semblait l'être. Il était malade à en crever. Il lui était impossible de maîtriser les tremblements convulsifs de sa main, et des larmes de colère commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Jamais auparavant, ou presque, il n'avait pleuré. Plus depuis la mort de ses parents en tout cas. Il les maudissait tous de faire de lui ce qu'il était dans le cas présent : un être faible et dépendant.

Il marcha péniblement jusque dans le parc en face, et s'écroula presque sur le banc. Recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras enroulant ses genoux, la tête posée au somment, il fixait un point invisible. Il n'était plus capable de penser avec cohérence, il resta là, figé, rempli d'un sentiment de vide douloureux. Et les heures passèrent.

xxx

Le blond n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Neji avait ouvert la porte, il savait seulement qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Naruto lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de rester avec lui, mais il s'en voulait de faire de ses problèmes ceux de son ami également ; c'est pourquoi il demanda à Neji de rentrer chez lui quelques heures après la visite de l'Uchiwa. Il ne voulait pas qu'il passe encore une nuit blanche par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas non plus voir constamment la ride entre les sourcils froncés de Neji, signe visible qu'il se faisait du souci à son sujet. De plus, Naruto avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait besoin de se retrouver face à ses problèmes, sans impliquer tout le monde.

"Neji, je t'assure, tu devrais rentrer. Je ne veux pas que tu tiennes à peine debout encore demain, et ça par ma faute.

-Naruto, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas.

-S'il te plaît...

-Je... D'accord, j'y vais."

Il avait finalement cédé, et avait laissé Naruto seul, quoi qu'il ne soit pas très rassuré quant-à ce qui pourrait en découler.

Naruto avait essayé de dormir, même s'il était conscient que ce serait en vain. Après s'être tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, il s'était levé et, les bras croisés, avait fait les cent pas dans le dix mètres carrés qu'étaient sa chambre. (NDA : je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que valent 10 mètres carrés u_u"). Il avait fini par ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. L'air frai s'engouffrant dans la pièce avait au moins pour avantage de lui saturer le cerveau et de l'empêcher de penser. Après cinq minutes, il était frigorifié. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas rester la tête dehors indéfiniment sans tomber malade, il s'était finalement résolu à aller faire un tours dehors. Il était près de minuit.

Il poussa un profond soupir en mettant un pied dehors. Combien de temps allait-il rester dans la rue ? Peut-être que s'il marchait suffisamment longtemps, il finirait par tomber de fatigue. Les cernes violettes qui ornaient ses yeux étaient témoins du peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu depuis quelque temps. Il porta une main à son front, il lui sembla brûlant, en partie parce qu'il avait les mains gelées, en partie parce qu'il commençait certainement à tomber malade.

Il marchait sans but depuis dix minutes lorsqu'il décida d'aller faire un tours dans le parc. En faire le tours lui prendrait une vingtaine de minutes, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Après, il pourrait toujours se poser sur un banc et rester une heure ou deux à congeler en observant l'action du vent sur les arbres. Ce serait passionnant... Regardant ses pieds, il ne vit pas Sasuke assis sur un banc près de l'entrée. Le brun en revanche, bien que déconnecté de la réalité, ne manqua pas la silhouette solitaire qui venait troubler sa tranquillité. Il allait se plaindre qu'on ne trouve pas d'autre endroit qu'un parc désert pour une promenade nocturne, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il reconnaissait la tête blonde.

N'osant d'abord pas y croire, il fallut quelques secondes à Sasuke avant qu'il réalise qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son imagination ou d'un mirage. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, il se jeta littéralement sur Naruto, l'attrapant par les épaules, de peur qu'il ne le fuit une fois encore. La première réaction de Naruto fut d'attaquer, il se retourna, crocs dehors, prêt à se jeter sur son assaillant, et se ravisa lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Afin de couvrir son malaise, il demanda d'une vois qui se voulait nonchalante :

"Ah, c'est toi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Sasuke fut refroidit par son accueil. En même temps, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Naruto ne l'avait-il pas évité au maximum ? Alors maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui, il devait se sentir piégé, dans l'impossibilité de fuir.

"Naruto..."

Il frissonna à l'entente de son prénom. Sorti de la bouche de Sasuke c'était étrange.

"...Il faut qu'on parle, je crois.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais tout dit hier...

-Écoute, je... je suis désolé." Il grimaça. S'excuser ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses habitudes. Décidément, il est étrange de constater à quel point non réactions peuvent être étranges vis à vis de certaines personnes.

Naruto en fut également surpris et masqua mal sa stupeur.

"Tiens, c'est nouveau ça... Ça ne te ressemble pas les excuses, Sasuke."


	10. Chapitre 9

**NdA :**

Wahou ! Je suis toute émoustillée :') Vos pavés de commentaires me font plaisir à un point. Je doit être pathétique devant mon écran u_u"

Nairija : prête à tout me pardonner ? Ça c'est vraiment sympa =) Attention quand même à ne pas parler trop vite ;p

Uzuchi : Tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir =)

Chiwii : Tes pavés, tes pavés !! *accro de base* Aha ! Tu es perspicace ! Dispute et remise des pendules à l'heure... ouais en gros c'est ça. Pour la question des maladies et de Naruto... ouais, c'est beaucoup plus plausible que le fais qu'il attrape un rhume en restant dehors... mais bon, tant pis, j'y avais pas pensé u_u". Sinon, je suis vraiment très contente de te parler (enfin). Je te trouve vraiment très sympa et j'ai très froid pour toi. x) Merci pour tout, les reviews et les discutions surréalistes =D

Jigoku shoujo : Tous tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir =D Vraiment beaucoup de compliments même, et dans un pavé. *aime les pavés* Bref, merci beaucoup et bienvenue ici ! =) En espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le début a semblé te plaire.

Ehe, sur NT1, Naruto et Sasuke vont se battre la semaine prochaine (normalement) *prépare le pop-corn*

Le chapitre est un peu plus court, je m'en excuse, j'ai peiné à mettre des mots sur mes idées (et à trouver certaines idées aussi ; merci aux sources anonymes ;) )

* * *

Il avait essayé de fuir Sasuke au maximum et là, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il se retrouvait coincé, dans l'impossibilité de l'éviter ou de partir. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas sortir ce soir. Il ne s'était même pas demandé où le brun était allé une fois que Neji l'avait mis dehors... S'il avait su... Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir des idées aussi lumineuses.

Et Sasuke qui voulait parler, Sasuke qui s'excusait.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, Naruto se sentit mal. Encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était auparavant, si c'était possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Sasuke ? Essayant de masquer l'impact qu'avaient eu les paroles de l'Uchiwa sur lui, Naruto lui sortit d'un air qui se voulait blasé :

"Tiens, c'est nouveau ça... Ça ne te ressemble pas les excuses, Sasuke."

L'autre resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il s'excusait pour la première fois de sa vie et se faisait rejeter. Il recula. Une vague d'amertume et de haine déferla en lui. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, son regard était devenu noir et dur. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet de la colère, mais il essaya de maîtriser à la fois son ton et ses paroles. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire pourrait mettre un point final à sa relation avec Naruto. Il lui était d'autant plus difficile de ne pas sortir toutes les horreurs qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il n'était pourtant pas impulsif, mais piqué au vif dans son orgueil et ses sentiments, il n'avait qu'une envie : rendre les coups. Il savait ou taper pour que ça fasse mal ; mais il en connaissait les conséquences : l'explosion définitive de leur amitié. Cela en valait-il la peine ?

Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il se sentirait bien mieux et enfin soulagé lorsqu'il aurait vidé son sac, mais sa raison le poussait à faire profil bas. C'est en avalant difficilement sa salive que Sasuke releva enfin les yeux sur Naruto. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il questionna ; la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

"Tu penses encore qu'on peut être amis ?"

La demande eu au moins le mérite de faire revenir Naruto à la normale. Lui qui se voulait impassible, c'était raté. Son coeur martela plus fort et il sentit la peur refaire surface. Il était incapable de répondre. Sasuke le sous-entendait dans sa question : Non, il paraissait évident qu'ils ne pourraient plus être amis. En tout cas, il fallait rectifier le tir au plus vite, parce qu'à l'allure où allaient les choses, ils arriveraient plus vite à se détester qu'à s'aimer.

Devant l'air perdu de Naruto, Sasuke continua :

"Je laisse tomber. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors... je laisse tomber."

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par "laisser tomber" ? Il en avait une vague idée, mais se refusait à l'entendre.

"A partir de maintenant, je ne serai plus un obstacle. Je te laisse tranquille."

Un Blanc. Naruto commença à paniquer. Les tremblements se faisaient sentir dans tout son corps. Son cerveau semblait incapable d'analyser la conversation surréaliste qu'il venait d'avoir avec le jeune Uchiwa. Cette attitude ne correspondait pas au brun ; d'ordinaire, jamais il ne s'excusait ni ne renonçait. Le blond tentait de comprendre...

Sasuke inspira, ferma les yeux, et il fit demi-tours.

Les pensées de Naruto semblèrent s'organiser d'elles même à cet instant. Prenant enfin conscience de ce qui venait de se dérouler, il leva un regard affolé sur le brun qui s'éloignait. Alors c'était vraiment fini ? L'idée fit son chemin et il hurla :

"Sasuke, Attends !"

L'autre se stoppa à une dizaine de mètres du blond, mais ne se retourna pas. Naruto s'adressa à sa silhouette, qu'il devinait dans la nuit :

"Alors c'est tout ?" Sa voix était presque suppliante.

Comment une amitié longue de plusieurs années, comme l'était la leur, pouvait-elle se terminer comme ça ?

xxx

Sasuke tourna la tête avant de la baisser. Naruto ne comprenait pas... S'il préférait mettre de la distance entre eux c'était pour leur éviter de souffrir plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait tous les deux. Se voir ne faisait qu'empirer la situation apparemment. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de recul, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre... Le brun partit, laissant Naruto seul et désemparé. Il devait certainement se sentir abandonné et trahi, quelque part...

Sasuke ne fit pas demi-tours, il ne se retourna même pas. Il angoissait suffisamment à l'idée que dans quelques heures à peine il devrait une fois de plus se retrouver face à Naruto. Il commençait à comprendre sans peine le sentiment que le blond avait du ressentir la veille. Chacun son tour.

Il était près de trois heures du matin et Sasuke était assis sur son lit, incapable de dormir. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant d'avoir parlé avec Naruto, il le trouvait encore moins après l'avoir fait. Il s'était résolu à rentrer chez lui, avec pour unique motivation d'éviter de recroiser Naruto dans un parc ou une rue déserte. Alors il était là, immobile, à réfléchir à ce que serait le lendemain -ou plus précisément la journée qui débutait dans moins de cinq heures ; et il se posait quantité de questions quant à l'attitude à avoir après ce qu'il avait sorti à Naruto. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être ô combien comblé par la situation. D'ailleurs il n'avait même jamais réussi à faire semblant d'être heureux. Le fait était qu'il l'avait perdu, et ce peut-être définitivement. Seul point positif, il avait réussi à se contenir et n'avait pas aggravé la situation au point que Naruto le haïsse... Enfin, pour être plus exacte, Naruto le détestait moins que s'il lui avait balancé que s'il avait su, jamais il ne serait revenu et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre ne serait-ce que son nom. Là pour sur, les choses auraient certainement étaient encore plus insoutenables qu'elles l'étaient. Peut-être même qu'il aurait été obligé de partir... Après réflexion, ce serait probablement l'une des meilleures choses à faire.

Le brun resta donc immobile sur son lit le temps qu'il aurait du dormir. Les heures lui parurent longues, pourtant, le rendez-vous matinal arriva trop vite à ses yeux. Engourdi par son immobilité, il lui fut difficile de quitter sa position. Il avait mal partout et manquait cruellement de motivation. Il emporta un croissant et en picora des miettes sur le chemin. Il n'arrivait à rien avaler ; sa gorge était nouée. Il appréhendait la journée, pourtant, en quelque sorte, il était aussi avide de voir comment se dérouleraient les évènements et les réactions qu'aurait Naruto, quoi qu'il en avait aussi peur. Il était en plein conflit intérieur.

En arrivant, il fut surpris de constater que Kakashi était déjà là ; décidément, il était moins en retard ces derniers temps qu'ils l'avait été ces dernières années. Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Le sensei leur annonça alors qu'ils partaient en mission, d'après ce que Sasuke avait compris, il s'agissait d'éliminer un gang qui semait la terreur dans le village du Vent, apparemment rien de bien méchant ; ils n'y passeraient même pas la journée. Le plus long serait d'y aller. Cinq minutes seulement après le rassemblement, ils étaient partis.

Le danger était quasiment inexistant, pourtant ils ne brisaient pas la formation initiale, plus par habitude et prudence que par réel danger. Sasuke scrutait les alentours, ses yeux se posant sur tout sauf sur Naruto. Conséquence : jamais il n'avait tant regardé Sakura en quatre ans.

Ils mirent à peine trois heures pour arriver jusqu'au village. Là, tout semblait normal. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant d'entendre du bruit suspect. Une bande d'une dizaine d'hommes à l'aspect d'ivrognes sortait d'un bar, bouteilles en main. Ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas de leur chemin s'en faisaient vivement expulser et la majeure partie des villageois semblait d'ors et déjà prévenu de ce qui les attendait s'ils croisaient leur route. Les murmures se stoppaient et les gens s'éloignaient d'eux, plus par peur que par respect apparemment. Sasuke les jugea d'un coup d'oeil, ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air dangereux, et il en venait à se demander pourquoi personne ne s'était débarrassé d'eux avant. Il les trouvait repoussants et pathétiques.

Alors que l'équipe Kakashi s'apprêtait à accomplir la mission avec deux ou trois prises de taijutsu, les choses changèrent. La rue était étrangement devenue déserte, Sasuke venait de s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous partis ? Était-ce de mauvaise augure de croiser ces hommes dans le village ?

Le temps sembla se couvrir. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Cela se faisait aussi sentir dans l'ambiance qui régnait ; fracassant les bouteilles à moitié pleines par terre, les hommes changèrent radicalement de posture, faisant face aux quatre, puis ils reculèrent imperceptiblement, laissant la place à d'autres hommes, venus de nulle part. Kakashi semblait aussi surpris que lui, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon présage. Même avec son Sharingan, Sasuke avait à peine eu le temps de voir arriver les quatre ninjas qui leur faisaient à présent face. Il supposa qu'il en était de même pour Kakashi. Il avait la très nette impression que la mission serait plus difficile que prévu. Il fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres. Sakura avait l'air d'appréhender l'affrontement plus que lui ; Naruto avait lui l'air décidé à combattre, comme toujours, il foncerait dans le tas. Il se tourna vers Kakashi, attendant les instructions.

"On aurait du les sentir plus tôt. Ces ninjas sont d'un niveau bien supérieur aux autres."

Les paroles n'eurent pas un impact considérable sur le jeune Uchiwa, il s'en était lui même rendu compte dès qu'il les avait sentis arriver, quelques secondes seulement auparavant.

Une quinzaine d'hommes leur faisait face. Certains étaient forts, les autres étaient apparemment négligeables. Ils les gêneraient plus qu'autre chose, mais il leur serait aisé de se débarrasser d'eux. Ce que Sasuke ne comprenait pas c'était le pourquoi de la présence des quatre autres ninjas. Pourquoi une alliance entre des ninjas dangereux et des petites frappes, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux... A moins que...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Une embuscade. Alors c'était ça. Ils s'étaient fait avoir ; ils leur avaient tendu un piège. Les uns servaient d'appas, les autres attaquaient. Eux n'étaient pas préparés à combattre des ninjas d'un niveau supérieur. Ils s'étaient attendu à terminer la mission avec facilité, ça ne serait probablement pas le cas. Toujours rester sur ses gardes. Cette mission serait nettement supérieure au rang B.

Les ivrognes étaient en retrait, ils connaissaient apparemment le niveau du village de Konoha et n'étaient pas prêts à laisser leur peau dans un combats qu'ils pensaient être largement gagné par leurs "alliés". Ils semblaient prêts à décamper à la moindre embûche. Vraiment pathétique. La raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas encore détrôné par leur village était sûrement leur alliance avec les ninjas déserteurs devant eux. Des ninjas déserteurs, voilà ce que les autres étaient. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Un arrangement entre malfrats. Naruto semblait dégoûté.

Les quatre se mirent en position, face à Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi. celui-ci donna des directives :

"Sakura avec moi, Sasuke avec Naruto. On se sépare, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne restent pas groupés. Les autres derrière sont lâches ; ils n'attaqueront pas, ils ont conscience d'avoir trop peu de chances de nous battre et n'oseront pas risquer leur peau."

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et ils se séparèrent. Sakura et Kakashi prirent la direction de l'entrée du village alors que Naruto et Sasuke partaient vers la forêt, les ninjas déserteurs à leurs trousses.

Le piège se refermait sur eux.


	11. Chapitre 10

**NdA :**

Chiwii : Tu as le chic pour mettre le doigt sur les erreurs toi ;) C'est vrai, d'un oeil extérieur ça doit paraître bizarre que les sentiments ne soient pas décrits. Ah, maintenant ça me gêne _ Je vais essayer de me trouver des excuses (bien qu'elles ne soient pas vraiment valables) Je manquais de temps (c'est pas bien, je sais u_u), et j'étais focalisée sur la suite de la fic où la les sentiments devraient être bien présents u_u. Et puis, c'est pas un peu répétitif ? Nan ? *Paf* Promis je réparerai ma boulette. (enfin j'essaierai au moins ^^')

La description des combats ne fait pas partie de mes capacités... Je manque cruellement d'imagination sur ce sujet là, et je ne sais jamais comment les dérouler, bref, ils ne seront dons pas décrits plus que ça. Désolée pour les adeptes, s'il y en a...

Aujourd'hui a débuté sur NT1 le combat SasuNaru que j'attendais depuis deux mois. Vous n'en avez rien à faire, mais je tenais à le dire. x)

Je pense que cette chanson m'inspirera par la suite : Tabu - Wolsik.

**ENJOY & REVIEW =)**

* * *

Sasuke ne pensait plus aux tourments que lui avait causé sa rencontre du matin avec Naruto. L'appréhension et les silences pesants, tout cela n'était plus rien ; il n'avait plus en tête que le combat ; dont il redoutait le déroulement. Et si ça tournait mal ? Il jeta un oeil à Naruto, qui lui renvoya son regard. A ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait. C'était comme si les conversations n'avaient jamais eu lieu, comme si la distance ne les séparait plus. C'était comme si les dernières années ne s'étaient jamais écoulées. Ils étaient une équipe avec une mission. Il devaient se battre, et ils risqueraient leurs vies respectives. Une totale confiance l'un dans l'autre était indispensable. Ils avaient confiance.

Il n'y avait que l'adrénaline pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs et les blocages, les couper de l'espace/temps. Après l'affrontement, tout redeviendrait comme avant, les deux en avaient conscience. Ils n'avaient cependant pas l'esprit à se poser ce genre de questions, à cet instant. Ils étaient à présent à l'écart du village et isolés du reste du groupe. Il s'arrêtèrent au milieu des arbres et firent volte face. Un regard suffit à se donner des directives. Ils étaient bien décidés à combattre jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait, et à vendre très cher leur peau ; ils espéraient ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

Les deux autres furent à leur niveau en à peine une demi seconde. Il affichèrent des sourires carnassiers, le genre de chose qui vous fait décamper en temps normal. Mais Sasuke et Naruto étaient des Ninjas, la peur n'était donc pas un obstacle. Pas la peur physique en tout cas. Ils se mirent en position, prêts à les affronter. Naruto prit cinq shuriken dans chaque main, et celui qui lui faisait face se mit à rire gravement.

"Ne me dis pas que tu comptes m'avoir avec ça." Il désigna les armes et leva un sourcil.

Naruto plissa le front et serra les dents. Il se moquait de lui et allait amèrement le regretter. Il lança les dix shuriken en même temps, avec une force presque surhumaine ; l'autre n'eut aucun mal à les stopper en sortant une arme de nulle part. Sa bouche se retroussa en un rictus méprisant ; dévoilant des dents aiguisées, il répliqua :

"Comme tu veux. A mon tours maintenant."

L'attaque fut rapide et violente, Naruto n'évita la massue qu'au dernier instant, et atterrit cinq mètres plus loin un peu déboussolé. C'était un fait avéré, le combat s'annonçait difficile. Sasuke avait assisté à la scène et en tirait les même conclusions. Son adversaire se détourna du spectacle pour se consacrer à lui.

Pareil à son équipier, il fonça sur l'Uchiwa à une vitesse impressionnante, lui assenant un coup de poing qu'il retint difficilement des deux mains. Sasuke ferma un oeil et serra les dents. Il pressentait que les techniques qu'il devrait déployer pour arriver à bout du ninja qui lui faisait face, seraient d'une puissance considérable. Il poussa de toutes ses forces et fit un pas sur le côté afin d'éviter le poing de l'homme. Emporté par son élan, ce dernier fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers lui. Le brun fit appel au Sharingan ; il ne lui serait pas de trop. Les attaques se succédaient, des deux côtés. Sasuke esquivait avant de lancer l'offensive à son tour, à un rythme effréné.

Le point fort de son adversaire semblait être le corps à corps. Il se rapprochait sans arrêt de l'Uchiwa, cherchant par tous les moyens à l'attraper pour lui faire subir le maximum de dommages. Sasuke cherchait à rester à distance. Les techniques telles que Katon n'avait aucun effet ou presque, il en avait fait l'expérience. Il pensait qu'elles arriveraient au moins à ralentir l'adversaire. C'est à peine s'il n'était pas passé au travers, pour la plus grande surprise de l'Uchiwa qui avait du battre en retraite.

L'autre s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau. Les dents toujours serrées, Sasuke concentra une grande quantité de chakra dans sa main. Un bruit strident indiqua qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer les Mille Oiseaux. L'attaque destructrice atteignit l'ennemi, mais lui fut également touché par l'attaque adverse ; il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Au moins, son attaque n'avait pas été vaine. Les dommages étaient certes notables, mais insuffisants. C'était toujours ça ; mais il faudrait trouver autre chose.

Après avoir lutté plusieurs minutes, Sasuke se résolut à utiliser le genjutsu de son Sharingan, comme le faisait Itachi. Même si contrairement à son frère il était incapable de faire devenir son adversaire fou, il n'en résultait pas moins que ce dernier perdait en grande partie ses moyens. Il lui serait donc beaucoup plus aisé d'en finir avec lui. D'ordinaire, Sasuke évitait d'utiliser cette technique propre à son clan, car bien qu'elle soit efficace, elle pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour son utilisateur. En l'ayant utilisée à plus haute échelle, son frère en avait déjà fait les frais.

Là, Sasuke commençait à douter d'avoir d'autre choix. La technique était peut-être risquée, mais elle était également puissante, et dans cette situation, la deuxième caractéristique primait.

Le ninja déserteur fut totalement pris au dépourvu par l'attaque. Jusque là, Sasuke n'avait pas fait appel à son genjutsu. Après de longues minutes de lutte intérieure, l'adversaire en ressorti désorienté et affaibli. S'étant défait du Sharingan -l'énergie demandée était véritablement trop importante- le brun n'hésita pas une seconde ; Sasuke lança un Katon, des boules de feu dans lesquelles étaient cachés des shurikens atteignirent l'homme de plein fouet. Directement après la première attaque, Sasuke l'asséna des Mille Oiseaux. Cette fois-ci, son adversaire ne se releva pas.

Le brun arborait un air satisfait, du genre "Qui s'y frotte s'y pique. Tu as osé t'attaquer à moi, voilà dans quel état tu en ressors."

Il tourna lentement la tête, à peine le temps pour lui d'entrevoir l'attaque. Son sourire se transforma en grimace et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il vit l'assaillant frapper Naruto, et ce dernier tomber au ralenti, les yeux grand ouverts, stupéfait. Ses mouvements lents paraissaient irréels, et les moulinets qu'effectuaient ses bras dans sa chute étaient pénibles et maladroits. Il émit un son étrange lorsque son corps heurta violemment le sol, lui coupant le souffle et envoyant sa tête rebondir pour mieux s'écraser entre les feuilles mortes. Que s'était-il passé ? Tout cela semblait surréaliste, comme si Sasuke était déconnecté de cette réalité, qui ne pouvait de toutes manières pas être.

Pendant un instant, Sasuke n'entendit plus rien ; comme si le choc lui avait enlevé la faculté de l'ouïe. Seul un bourdonnement se faisait entendre, comme le bruit sourd de sa propre protestation face aux évènements. Un sifflement du au vide. Un cris déchirant le ramena à la réalité. Il se rendit à peine compte que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé.

Naruto était à terre, immobile, les yeux clos, les bras en croix.

Jamais le pouls de Sasuke n'avait battu aussi vite. Son coeur semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine. Ses yeux graves et horrifiés ne se détachaient pas de la forme molle qu'était le blond. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour être par terre, à sa place. Plutôt mourir que de supporter ça. Son cerveau était à la fois vide et en ébullition. Il était incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Incapable de savoir quoi faire. Ses yeux alternaient entre le corps inanimé du blond et la silhouette massive qui lui faisait face. Un déclic lui remis les idées en place, et il fixa l'adversaire de Naruto d'un air meurtrier. C'était lui le responsable ; C'était sa faute si Naruto était inconscient sur le sol.

La colère monta, à lui en faire perdre la tête. Il fit appel à la marque maudite. Bien qu'il ne soit pas resté aux côtés d'Orochimaru, Sasuke pouvait encore la contrôler. Il était vivement déconseillé de l'utiliser, et le brun le savait très bien, mais là, la situation était particulière. Peu importait les conséquences que cela engendrerait. Le principal était de décimer cet ennemi et de sauver Naruto. Il était impossible que l'autre sorte vainqueur d'un combat dans lequel Sasuke ferait appel à la marque.

Des symboles commencèrent à lui couvrir la moitié du visage, puis le corps en entier. Il n'allait pas lésiner sur les moyens. Il passa ensuite au niveau deux. Il voulait en finir d'un coup et ne laisser aucune chance à son adversaire de s'en sortir. Son apparence changea, comme à chaque fois. L'autre ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

A peine transformé, il se jeta sur le ninja déserteur qui semblait l'attendre, impatient de le combattre, bien que troublé par son attitude. L'autre ne se fit pas prier ; Sasuke le projeta dans les airs d'un violent coup de pied, avant de l'y poursuivre. Là, il le frappa de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant s'écraser durement sur le sol. Il le termina en lui lançant les Mille Oiseaux. L'autre, qui ne bougeait plus déjà bien avant, semblait dépourvu de toute vie. L'abandonnant sur place, Sasuke se rua sur Naruto et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il le secoua de toutes ses forces, à grand renfort de cris.

"Réveille-toi ! MAIS REVEILLE TOI BORDEL !!!"

Rien à faire, le blond restait statufié. Horrifié, Sasuke le gifla violemment. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Hormis le vent, on n'entendait plus un bruit alentour. Une idée se fraya un chemin dans les idées emmêlé du brun. C'était fini. Non. C'était impossible. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Pas avant qu'il se soit fait pardonner tout ce qu'il avait à se reprocher. Pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas redevenus proches. Pas tant que...

Démuni et impuissant, il attrapa fermement son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, espérant lui insuffler une once de vie, faisant le point de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues, et il était déchiré de l'intérieur comme jamais il n'aurait cru possible de l'être. La perte de ses parents n'était rien en comparaison à celle de Naruto. Cette réalité était à la fois cruelle et implacable. Il détacha son visage de celui du blond et l'enlaça violemment, inconscient du fait que Naruto essayait à grand peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Naruto remua les lèvres, mais aucun son ne les franchit. Après plusieurs tentatives, il murmura d'une voix inaudible :

"Sasu..ke."

Le brun tressaillit et s'écarta, tenant le blond par les épaules. Ce dernier avait l'air de s'être défoncé, les yeux à peine ouverts, la tête tanguant, l'air absent.

"Naruto, murmura-t-il, les larmes coulant sans interruption sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il s'écrasa lourdement sur l'Uchiwa.

Après un instant de soulagement, Sasuke recommençait à paniquer, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, l'état de Naruto était grave, il fallait qu'il trouve de l'aide d'urgence. Il devait aller chercher Sakura pour qu'elle lui procure les premiers soins nécessaires. Il espérait que Kakashi et elle aussi avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs adversaires, au cas contraire, il allait avoir un sérieux problème.

L'autre source d'affolement provenait justement du fait que Naruto s'était réveillé. Se souvenait-il du geste -déplacé- qu'il avait eu ? Qu'allait-il faire dans ce cas là ? Une question le terrifiait tout autant : pourquoi avait-il embrassé Naruto ? Il avait été épouvanté à l'idée de le perdre et n'avait plus su quoi faire. Ce geste était un dernier recours. Il était irréfléchi et sans conséquences. Ce n'était rien du tout. Alors pourquoi Sasuke avait-il la peur au ventre ? Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à ce point ?

Essayant de se remettre les idées en place, Sasuke fit l'état des lieux. Il devait trouver Sakura et leur sensei au plus vite. Il jeta un oeil sur les corps par terre. Bien que les deux adversaires soient hors d'état de nuire, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Naruto ici. Il le souleva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée de la ville.

La jeune fille et le sensei semblaient s'être séparés eux aussi. Il ne trouva que Kakashi devant les grandes portes du village. Il venait apparemment de terminer son combat. Son adversaire, plus massif que le leur, gisait sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui...

-Où est Sakura ?! Le coupa Sasuke.

-On s'est séparés, elle est sortie du village."

Sans plus d'explications, il fonça vers l'endroit indiqué, suivi par Kakashi. Sakura combattait encore et elle paraissait affaiblie. Leur sensei prit le relaie et elle quitta le combat, se dirigeant vers le brun. elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'Uzumaki.

"Naruto..." Elle souffla.

Sasuke fixait le blond.

"Il va bien ?

-J'allais te le demander." Répondit ironiquement l'autre.

Elle acquiesça, et l'examina attentivement.

"C'est assez sérieux, mais je devrais pouvoir le mettre au moins en état stable."

Ses mains tremblaient. Elle était épuisée. Tant pis, elle Devait sauver Naruto. Elle posa les deux mains jointes sur sa poitrine et commença à lui prodiguer des soins. Sasuke recommençait à respirer à peu près normalement. Une question lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres : Naruto aurait-il des trous de mémoire ?


	12. Chapitre 11

**NdA :**

Douce : Aha, je prends mon temps et en suis désolée. Je suis débordée Je fais les portes ouvertes des écoles que j'ai choisi pour l'année prochaine et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de week end. Combien de chapitres à ma fic ? Bonne question. Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais même pas comment elle va se terminer, alors il est dur de faire une estimation. Je dirais aux alentours d'une vingtaine. Qu'avez-vous tous contre le NaruNeji ? (Après réflexion, je ne pense pas en faire un couple, même pour une courte durée)

**ENJOY & REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mission. Peu après l'intervention de Sakura, Naruto avait été admis d'urgence à l'hôpital ; la jeune fille lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Bien que son état soit grave, le blond s'était rétabli assez rapidement avec l'aide de Kyubi. Il était resté un peu plus de deux jours dans le coma, sous l'oeil inquiet de son amie. Kakashi passait au moins une fois par jour, s'informant de l'évolution des choses. Sasuke, lui, n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois.

Le jeune Uchiwa avait paru grandement affecté par la situation. Après que Kakashi ait éliminé -avec bien du mal- l'ennemi qu'avait combattu Sakura, il les avait rejoint, Sasuke, Naruto et elle. Il avait pris les choses en mains et s'était occupé d'emmener Naruto à Konoha. Dès cet instant, Sasuke avait disparu, non sans oublier de mentionner qu'il souhaitait être seul et n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. D'après ce que Sakura en savait, il s'entraînait la plupart du temps à la frontière du village, loin des regards inquisiteurs. Elle s'inquiétait à son sujet, plus encore que d'ordinaire ; mais ne le fit pas savoir, préférant éviter de s'attirer les foudres du jeune Uchiwa. Évidement, l'entraînement des trois était suspendu.

Naruto avait repris conscience pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Sakura restait avec lui une bonne partie de la journée -de toutes manières, Sasuke ne voudrait pas la voir, alors autant être utile en restant ici. Leurs discutions étaient interminables, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche du blond ; cependant, il lui semblait parfois étrange, comme s'il était ailleurs. Dans ces moments-là, elle évitait de l'embêter et préférait le laisser seul.

Elle avait expliqué à Naruto ce qu'elle savait des conditions qui l'avaient amené à garder le lit dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait posé des questions sur Sasuke, mais elle n'avait pas de réponse à la plupart. Sakura voyait bien à quel point il était blessé que l'Uchiwa ne soit pas venu une seule fois en une semaine, même si Naruto tentait de le masquer sous une apparence enjouée.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Sasuke à réagir de la sorte ? Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Les questions affluaient et les réponses manquaient. De plus, elle n'oserait pas demander au blond, de peur de le déstabiliser, ou de l'amener à s'interroger plus que c'était déjà le cas. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée dans une telle position. D'un côté il y avait Sasuke, d'un autre Naruto ; et elle, n'était ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

Bientôt, le blond sortirait de l'hôpital, et tout recommencerait. Depuis que l'Uchiwa était revenu, plus rien ne se passait normalement. Les relations entre les deux garçons semblaient ne jamais devoir s'améliorer ; pire, elles paraissaient même se détériorer -à vue d'oeil-...Comme dans une spirale infernale ; eux se détestaient, et elle, en souffrait.

xxx

Sasuke devait trouver un moyen pour éviter d'être confronté tous les jours à Naruto ; ça devenait urgent. La situation était insoutenable. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même la pulsion qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Naruto. Il avait beau être à l'agonie, rien n'expliquait une telle chose. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à chaque fois qu'il y repensait ou essayait d'analyser les faits. Il était terrifié par ses propres agissements.

A ses yeux, une chose était sure : il devait éviter Naruto à tout prix. S'éloigner et l'oublier. Il ne voyait que cette solution pour être tel qu'il l'avait toujours été -distant. Comment avait-il pu l'embrasser ? Comment avait-il pu à ce point perdre le contrôle ?! Jamais, sain d'esprit, il n'aurait fait une telle chose. Il commençait à trembler. A force de réfléchir et de revenir constamment à des pensées qu'il préférait oublier, Sasuke commençait sérieusement à douter de lui et à se faire peur.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'entraînait presque sans interruption depuis une semaine. Il voulait s'empêcher d'y penser ; avoir l'esprit occupé. S'écrouler d'épuisement physique était une pure délivrance ; cela l'empêchait de réfléchir, et il n'en demandait pas plus. Il rentrait mort de fatigue, se demandant souvent de quelle façon il était arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit pour immédiatement dormir, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

A vrai dire, depuis un moment, les entraînements intensifs n'avaient plus pour ultime but de l'amener à des progrès fulgurants. Ceux-ci n'étaient qu'un plus ; la raison qui amenait le brun à se démener, était l'occupation de tout son être, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Une liberté en soi. Seul l'entraînement lui permettait de ne plus être pourchassé par des souvenirs, des regrets ou des questions à en devenir fou.

Il niait en bloc tous les sentiments le reliant à autrui, plus encore s'il s'agissait de Naruto. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit à coeur ouvert, qu'on fasse de lui une de ces choses pathétiques sur lesquelles tout le monde s'apitoie. Dorénavant, il avancerait seul et ne s'attacherait plus à personne, s'épargnant au passage les déceptions et les blessures infligées ; comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant.

xxx

Sasuke revenait encore de l'un de ses interminables entraînements, tenant à peine debout ; l'esprit à la fois plein et vide, ce qui lui procurait un profond soulagement. Il traînait des pieds et avait la tête lourde, mais il se sentait bien. Aujourd'hui encore, il était resté debout une quinzaine d'heures, et en sentait les effets dans tout le corps. Ses muscles, à bout, le tiraient et il avait atrocement mal partout ; Au moins, il n'endurait de douleur psychique. Aujourd'hui encore il était exténué. Comme la veille et l'avant veille. Comme le lendemain.

Les yeux dans le vague, il ne remarqua que trop tard la forme sombre sur les marches du perron. Le bruit d'une personne qui se lève se fit entendre, et le brun releva la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette. Il n'avait même plus la force de battre en retraite ; espérait vainement qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Naruto. Il appréhendait la suite.

...Il sortait enfin de l'hôpital...

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?"

Sasuke frissonna. Sa voix était tranchante et pleine de reproches. Il était clair que Naruto en était affecté, et qu'il lui en voulait. Lui se contentait de le fixer, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Que pouvait-il répondre de toutes manières ?

"J'aurais pu y rester et tu le savais. Mais tu n'es pas venu." Les accents tristes que prenait sa voix étaient insoutenables.

Les images défilèrent devant les yeux de l'Uchiwa, incapable de refouler ses souvenirs. Il aurait pourtant tout donné pour ne plus penser à cet instant. Cette récurrence le torturait. Les sensations du moment lui revenaient en mémoire. Son corps inerte, sa peau glacée, ses lèvres sèches (NDA : oké, dit comme ça, ça fait moins envie --') ... Les interrogations restées sans réponses affluaient déjà.

Les yeux inquisiteurs du blond cherchaient des réponses, et il était clair qu'il ne partirait pas avant de les avoir eues.

La première chose cohérente qui vint à l'esprit du brun fut :

"Tu ne te rappelles pas en quels termes on s'est quittés, avant la mission ?"

Naruto frissonna. Après s'être repris, il attaqua, incrédule :

"Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Ses paroles étaient pleines de reproches. Vu la manière dont il le regardait, droit dans les yeux, il ne pouvait parler que d'une chose : le baiser. Alors il se rappelait... Sasuke tressaillit. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il n'en connaissait pas la raison lui même.

Face à ses yeux écarquillés, le blond reprit :

"Non, je n'ai pas oublié..

-Ce n'était rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je croyais que tu allais y rester, j'ai pété un plomb ! Ne te fais pas de films !!

-Ce n'est pas le cas ! Se défendit l'autre, surpris. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis oui avant de me dire non ? Je croyais qu'on essaierai d'arranger les choses. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ; mais là, je n'arrive plus à te suivre."

L'autre resta silencieux.

"Explique moi pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais !" S'énerva l'Uzumaki.

Perdant toute contenance, Sasuke céda, hors de lui :

"Parce que si je t'ordonne de ne plus m'approcher maintenant, j'aurais peut-être l'illusion que c'est un choix de ne plus te voir. C'est Moi qui aurais décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, ce ne sera pas une impossibilité constante d'être avec toi, Naruto. Je ne pourrais en vouloir qu'à moi si je te vois avec Neji ou Sakura, et je ne me dirais plus que c'est parce qu'ils m'ont remplacé. Tu n'auras pas eu le choix -tu ne m'auras pas rejeté !"

En bref, les deux auraient souffert, mais lui aurait eu le dernier mot, et l'impression d'être celui qui avait choisi ; ce qui restait une maigre victoire, bien que ce soit toujours mieux que tout perdre.

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds, incrédule. Comment devait-il réagir ?

"Tu n'as pas le droit ! Sous prétexte que tu crois me connaître, tu oses prendre des décisions à Ma place ?! Qui t'as dit que je te laisserai de côté !? Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions !''

Il s'avança vers le brun, qui hurla presque à son encontre :

''Ne m'approche pas !!''

Naruto se stoppa net. Après une brève hésitation, il avança de nouveau pour attraper le sweet shirt de Sasuke, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Hormis baisser le regard, l'autre n'opposa pas de résistance.

Mettant son visage au niveau du sien, le blond reprit :

''Sasuke, je suis désolé.''

Les souvenirs recommencèrent à défiler dans la tête du brun.


	13. Chapitre 12

**NdA :**

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font, au passage, toujours autant plaisir =D

Mariko89 : J'adore ton commentaire, vraiment. Ouaip', priorité aux études. (Maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre.) Concernant ma fic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise -toujours- autant.

Mitsuki Chan : Aha ! Tu es la première à me dire que les chapitres arrivent vite. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend xD Naruto s'excuse, de manière générale, pour tout ce qui est arrivé, pour la situation qui a dégénéré, et aussi parce qu'il s'approche de lui. Quand tu es en froid avec quelqu'un, tu as souvent tendance à t'excuser à tord et à travers, nan ? Sinon, vous beuguez tous sur la dernière phrase x) Oui, Sasuke parle du baiser. Et puis d'abord vous verrez en début de chapitre ! =)

Edit : promis, j'essaie de faire plus long (j'ai dit j'essaie hein ^^")

Moi qui avait prévu à la base de faire un POV exclusif de Naruto, ça commence sérieusement à tourner POV Sasuke...

D'une façon générale, je suis assez contente de mon chapitre, J'ai réussi à mettre des mots sur des sentiments, même s'ils sont compliqués. J'espère que vous comprendrez quand même =S

Ecoutée en boucle : Kissing My Song d'Indochine. (qui donne bon nombre d'idées pour la suite)

**ENJOY & REVIEW =D**

* * *

Leurs visages étaient à seulement quelques centimètres et Naruto lui demandait pardon. Pourquoi faisait-il une chose pareille. Il ne lui avait rien demandé ! Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant était s'enfuir loin de lui. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface, plus nets que la fois précédente. Un baiser passionné, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier... Sasuke commençait à défaillir ; il était obsédé par les lèvres du blond et n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Écoeuré de lui même, le brun se gifla mentalement pour se reprendre. Il recula maladroitement de plusieurs pas, faisant lâcher sa prise à Naruto.

"Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'approcher !" lui cracha-t-il.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Naruto resta planté, les bras ballants. Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux à une vitesse fulgurante, et il luttait de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher de couler. Il se sentait humilié et trahi. Alors cette fois, tout était fini... ?

Sasuke fit volte face et commença à se diriger précipitamment vers la maison. Il ne se retourna pas ; s'il le faisait, il ne tiendrait pas, il le savait. La porte d'entrée claqua sèchement. Les yeux grands ouverts, Sasuke resta figé derrière la porte quelques secondes ; il fini par s'effondrer contre celle-ci. Réalisant enfin les conséquences de ses actes, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, et commença à pleurer sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Statufié dehors, Naruto était parcouru de spasmes. A présent, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il perdait Sasuke, une deuxième fois.

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici -surtout qu'à présent il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de l'endroit- Naruto se remis brusquement à bouger, envoyant des ondes de choc dans ses muscles endormis. Il rentra chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite.

Sasuke ne bougea pas de la nuit, assis contre la porte, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Les larmes avaient fini par cesser. Peut-être n'en avait-il plus en réserve... Il avait maintenant les yeux secs et l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus pleurer après cela. Il n'avait jamais -ou presque- été dans un tel état. Il se sentait minable et faible. Un miroir au fond du couloir lui renvoyait vaguement son reflet : des yeux rougis et bouffis, qui lui faisaient mal après avoir déversé tant de liquide lacrymal.

Ça y était, il y avait mis un terme ; il s'était définitivement éloigné de Naruto. C'était ce qu'il voulait ; il ne comprenait plus ses réactions le concernant depuis quelque temps, et commençait sérieusement à douter de lui-même et à avoir peur ; il finissait même par redouter la présence du blond. Il voulait mettre de l'espace entre eux, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, il se sentait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ce serait relativement dur, mais il finirait bien par l'oublier... A force de persévérance... Il finirait par se convaincre qu'il l'avait oublié. Jusque là, il devrait se contenter de feindre d'être satisfait de la situation, ou du moins de l'ignorer et paraître normal, puisque Sasuke n'avait jamais paru particulièrement heureux de quoi que ce soit.

Le cerveau du brun était saturé. Il semblait incapable de réfléchir convenablement. La nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer ne l'aiderait certainement pas à se remettre les idées en place et les yeux en face des trous. Il était léthargique. Plus que jamais, il avait l'impression d'errer sans réel but. Peut-être devrait-il songer à repartir...

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Lentement, il s'écarta de l'ouverture. Devait-il ouvrir ?

"Sasuke, je sais que tu es là."

C'était la voix de Kakashi. Après une brève hésitation, il finit par faire tourner la poignée, laissant place à leur sensei. L'air surpris, ce dernier commenta :

"Et bien dis moi, tu as une drôle de tête le matin."

Effectivement, l'Uchiwa venait de se souvenir du piteux état dans lequel il était. La nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer se lisait sans problème sur ses traits. S'il avait eu le bonheur de se faire la réflexion quelques instants plus tôt, il n'aurait pas ouvert.

"Passons. Je suis venu pour t'annoncer que les entraînements vont pouvoir reprendre."

Kakashi semblait sur le point de partir -sans révérence, comme à son habitude-, lorsque le brun réagit :

"Non."

Intrigué, l'autre se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Quoi ? Comment ça non ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Je ne veux pas reprendre les entraînements avec Sakura et Naruto." Sa gorge se serra à l'énonciation de son nom.

"Allons bon, Sasuke tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Naruto vient de me dire la même chose. Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?"

Même s'il aurait du s'y attendre, Sasuke fut piqué au vif. Il n'aurait pourtant pas du s'en plaindre, c'était ce que lui même voulait : ne plus s'entraîner avec eux ; seulement Naruto n'avait pas le droit, lui. Le brun avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard particulièrement douloureux dans l'estomac. La blessure de la veille, pas encore refermée, venait d'être chauffée à blanc. Pris de nausées, il répondit sèchement :

"Non, il ne s'est rien passé."

Kakashi n'insista pas, il n'était pas dans son caractère de se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout quand visiblement, ceux-ci n'avaient pas envie d'en parler.

La réaction de Naruto confortait Sasuke dans sa décision ; c'était pour cette raison qu'il fuyait le blond, l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui était trop grande. Il ne voulait dépendre de personne. Il voulait par dessus tout s'éviter ce genre de souffrances. Éviter de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu -enfin, si peu, tout était relatif. Il ne voulait pas faire sa vie en fonction d'une autre personne, et encore moins que les actes de ladite personne aient des conséquences sur sa vie à lui. Il ne voulait pas être malade à la moindre vision de Neji Hyûga. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir des envies de meurtre dès que l'un prononçait le nom de l'autre avec un peu trop d'affection. Et par dessus tout, il en avait marre d'être harcelé moralement par des souvenirs dont il rêvait de se débarrasser.

Ces derniers temps, le brun avait plus l'impression de survivre que de vivre. Même s'il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'impression de vivre...

Kakashi reprit finalement :

"Bon, ce n'est pas pour contrecarrer tes projets, mais je veux te voir demain à huit heures à l'endroit habituel.

-Mais... commença le plus jeune.

-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. On avisera là-bas. Et saches que Naruto n'y coupe pas non plus."

Raison de plus...

Sur ce Kakashi referma la porte, sous les yeux médusés de Sasuke. Il allait encore une fois devoir faire face à Naruto, et n'en avait vraiment pas envie, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et cette fois, comment devrait-il réagir ? Il était encore davantage en colère contre le blond qu'il l'était contre leur sensei. Le mince espoir que Naruto tente de le faire changer d'avis venait de partir en éclat, et Sasuke lui en voulait énormément. Le blond n'était pourtant pas fautif, mais il était tellement plus simple de déverser sa propre culpabilité sur les autres. Sasuke se jura de le rappeler à Naruto si l'occasion se présentait.

Le lendemain, il l'ignorerait royalement.

xxx

Naruto n'arrivait que péniblement à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi, se contentant de pleurer, affalé sur son lit, se sentait au plus mal et ne voyait aucune issue. Il n'avait pas appelé Neji, n'ayant pas envie de le mêler à ça. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment inquiété, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, encore.

Le blond se demandait vaguement quand cela prendrait fin. Quand il arriverait à oublier Sasuke. Quand il n'aurait plus mal rien que l'apercevant... Le lendemain serait un véritable supplice ; Kakashi souhaitait la remise en place de leur entraînement. Jamais, même avec la plus grande volonté, Naruto ne serait capable d'affronter Sasuke jours après jours. Pas après ça. La veille, il l'avait blessé comme jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Sasuke avait tout mal interprété, c'était seulement cela. Alors comment est-ce que ça avait pu dégénérer à ce point ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi s'était-il braqué alors que Naruto voulait arranger leurs rapports ? Ce genre de questions était une véritable torture mentale que s'infligeait le blond ; mais comment y échapper ? Comment éviter de se poser ces centaines de questions ? Tout ne pouvait pas être fini en trente secondes parce que Sasuke l'avait décidé ! C'était impossible...

Naruto se secoua et décida de sortir pour essayer de se changer les idées. Il irait assister à l'entraînement de Neji, lui faisant, par la même occasion, la surprise de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Son meilleur ami avait passé le plus clair de son temps à ses côtés quand Sakura n'était pas là. Il s'était réellement fait du souci pour lui ; c'était également l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Naruto ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Après s'être un peu arrangé, Naruto prit la direction de la forêt. Il avait le très désagréable souvenir des quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il appréhendait chaque lendemain où il rencontrerait Sasuke, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec lui. Il avait l'impression persistante que cette série noire reprenait de plus belle. Quand en verrait-il enfin le bout ? C'était un peu comme dans une spirale infernale. Il n'y avait pas de fond. A chaque fois la situation se dégradait et on ne voyait jamais de "mieux" pour compenser. Les conséquences s'aggravaient. Bientôt, les deux finiraient par se haïr et se reprocher toutes leurs erreurs.

Naruto soupira. Il était lassé ; avait l'impression qu'il avait nettement eu son compte. Pourquoi était-il allé voir Sasuke ? Que se serait-il passé s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Il se stoppa net. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Après réflexion, c'était à cette évocation là que le brun l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Il regrettait certainement son geste. Ce souvenir était flou et lui revenait par bribes. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire au final ? A ce moment, les deux étaient très affectés, lui physiquement, et Sasuke psychologiquement. Sasuke était désespéré, Naruto n'allait pas se formaliser d'un baiser qui aurait pu être le dernier. Et après tout ce n'était pas le premier. Le blond sourit en repensant à la constitution des équipes de trois, lorsque accidentellement il était tombé sur la bouche de Sasuke. Son sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il se rappela que leur relation était dorénavant si compliquée.

Il soupira et entreprit de mettre ses pensées de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Neji. Ce dernier, certainement alerté d'une présence par son Byakugan, l'attendait adossé contre un arbre. Il lui sauta presque dessus lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

"Naruto ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir... surtout en dehors de l'hôpital."

Il lui sourit. Le blond tenta de le lui retourner. Bien qu'il soit heureux de le revoir, on voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son sourire était fade et ses yeux tristes.

Neji s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il avait compris que Sasuke était encore certainement dans le coup. Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux. Il ne posa pas de questions, laissa seulement Naruto s'accrocher comme un damné à son manteau et resserra l'étreinte, lui signifiant qu'il était là pour lui.


	14. Chapitre 13

**NdA :**

Uzuchi : Merci beaucoup =) J'essaie au maximum de retarder la bonne entente entre les deux (tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer derrière u_u") Aha, Sasuke est assez vindicatif et cruel x) J'aime bien moi ^^

Chiwii : Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à tes deux commentaires, tu me pardonnes ? =) Alors heu, ouais, normalement il va y avoir un couple Sasuke Naruto ;) Un jour, on verra bien. Quand l'humeur m'en prendra xD Sur, ils sont sur la mauvaise pente, mais ça finira par se faire. Sinon le coup des yeux de merlan frit, j'ai regardé des photos de ce que ça donnait, parce que je connaissais l'expression, mais je voyais pas à quoi ça correspondait x) Maintenant je sais... C'est... très imagé xD:

_____

Naruto est K.O et Sasuke vient de partir. (Que vont-ils diffuser sur NT1 après ça ?)

**Note **: J'hésite à faire un lemon par la suite. Si j'en faisais un, cela signifierait changer le rating en -16 minimum, et il me semble que pour lire ces fics, il faut avoir un compte certifiant qu'on a l'âge requis (même si tout le monde triche ;p). Cela signifierait aussi que tous ceux n'ayant pas de compte devraient ou s'en faire un, ou arrêter la fic. Comme j'ai un minimum les pieds sur terre, je suppose que la majorité arrêtera ma fic x) Alors, vous voyez mon problème...

Je suis satisfaite de la fin de mon chapitre. =D Ce genre de scène, j'adore. Oh, et remarquez que ce chapitre est plus long =) *toute fière*

Ce soir, le ciel...

Sinon, merci pour vos commentaires, ajouts en fav et autres =)

Je veux pleiiins de **reviews** =D

* * *

Sasuke comptait être absent le lendemain, mais il craignait également les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir... C'est de mauvaise grâce qu'il se résigna à aller au rendez-vous, en arrivant tout de même avec un peu de retard, signifiant ainsi son mécontentement. Les autres étaient déjà là ; même Kakashi, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il voulait certainement parer à toute éventualité d'une absence des garçons.

Fait de plus en plus fréquent : un silence tendu régnait. Aucun d'eux n'osa se regarder. Naruto avait les yeux dans le vague et l'air absent, le regard dirigé vers la forêt, où s'entraînait très probablement Neji ; Sakura, l'air plus que mal à l'aise, observait assidûment ses chaussures, leur trouvant soudain un très grand intérêt ; quant à Sasuke, il se bornait fixer un point fixe et à ignorer royalement tous les autres, et plus particulièrement Naruto. Il trouvait quelque chose à reprocher à chacun ; il en voulait énormément au blond pour un tas de raisons, plus ou moins plausibles ; était en rogne contre Kakashi puisqu'il l'avait obligé à venir -quoi qu'au yeux de Sasuke ce soit grandement inutile : un simple acte de présence ; et Sakura l'exaspérait, simplement parce qu'elle était Sakura. En bref, Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de se trouver ici à cet instant et aurait donné beaucoup de sa personne pour pouvoir rentrer sans se faire importuner.

Kakashi les observa tour à tour d'un oeil critique. Constatant leur léthargie, il finit par se racler la gorge pour les faire revenir à la réalité. Face à leurs mines peu enclines à coopérer, il afficha un air déconcerté, ce qui, venant de sa part, était un fait plutôt rare. Il soupira avant de se décider à parler.

"J'avoue être très déçu par vos réactions respectives."

Chacun des trois ninjas fut affecté par la remarque.

"Je commence sérieusement à me demander si ça en vaut réellement le coup. Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, selon moi, l'équipe n'était pas dissolue ; mais là, je commence à croire que fatalement, ça va se produire. Si vous n'arrivez pas à passer outre des problèmes d'entente -aussi minimes soient-ils- alors ce "job" n'est peut-être pas fait pour vous."

Quelle partie de sa phrase était la plus vexante ? Chacun, relevant les yeux et détaillant le sensei, affichait une mine outrée et offensée ; une chose était claire : ils étaient blessés. Il n'était pas dans la nature des trois de reculer à la moindre difficulté, et le simple fait de supposer qu'ils seraient trop faible pour sauvegarder leur équipe, leur donnait la volonté de se rebeller. Ils étaient atteints dans leur amour propre, et leur esprit de contradiction les poussait à réagir. Il était hors de question de lui donner raison. Après réflexion, la rébellion était probablement le but recherché par Kakashi, et ça avait au moins le mérite d'être efficace.

Sasuke était tiraillé entre deux choix : soit il donnait raison à Kakashi, ce qui lui coûterait beaucoup, mais au moins il lui serait possible d'échapper à tout ça, -possible ne signifiait pas acquis ; soit il lui tenait tête et tentait par tous les moyens de lui prouver qu'il avait tord, ce qui était assez tentant, mais présentait également des inconvénients, dont celui de ne pas échapper aux entraînements avec Sakura et Naruto. Il fit la grimace. Après un instant de réflexion à peser le pour et le contre, il jugea que s'écraser était un prix un peu trop élevé et, à contrecoeur, opta pour l'autre option.

Le plus vieux arqua un sourcil devant l'air de défit qu'affichait Sasuke. C'était lui qui, à la base, montrait le plus de réticences à rester dans l'équipe sept. Kakashi le jaugea du regard et le questionna silencieusement. La détermination se lisait sur le visage du brun. Le sensei le savait, jamais Sasuke ne se serait laissé dicter ses actes, et remettre ses capacités en cause le poussait toujours à l'amener là où on voulait qu'il aille. Son ego sur dimensionné était un point faible qui pouvait s'avérer relativement utile pour les autres, notamment dans un cas comme celui là.

Afin d'éclaircir a situation, Kakashi rentra dans le tas :

"Alors, est-ce que vous vous sentez de taille ou est-ce qu'au contraire vous abandonnez ?"

"Abandonner". Le mot résonna dans leurs têtes. Peut-être que formulé autrement, il y aurait eu matière à réflexion, mais là, il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux soit assez faible pour laisser tomber. Jamais un ninja ne ferait une telle chose, ou alors il n'en était pas réellement un.

Face au manque de manifestation des trois autres, Kakashi reprit :

"Je vois... Quelqu'un a-t-il une objection quant à la reprise des entraînements ?" Il arqua de nouveau un sourcil.

Aucun n'esquissa de geste. Prenant cela comme une réponse négative, il continua :

"Dans ce cas, vous commencerez par vous entraîner à malaxer votre chakra."

Après un temps de réaction relativement long pour des ninjas de leur rang, les trois se mirent à exécution, prenant soin de rester éloignés les uns des autres. Kakashi soupira. Décidément ce n'était pas gagné. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme curieux, mais là, il devait avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé être éclairé sur la situation. Après tout, on ne dissolvait pas une équipe par simple caprice.

Depuis que l'équipe s'était reformée, il régnait une tension continuelle entre ses membres, surtout entre les deux garçons. Après le départ de Sasuke, tous en avaient été affectés ; Kakashi pensait qu'avec le temps, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre d'elles même, avec certes quelques obstacles, mais quand même. Mais en voyant l'état actuel des choses, il avait fini par penser que sur ce coup là, il avait été un peu trop naïf.

L'entraînement fut long et laborieux. La concentration manquait cruellement aux deux garçons, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses. Sakura, quant-à elle, se démenait comme elle le pouvait, dépassant de peu ses coéquipiers. Les résultats n'étaient pas très glorieux, ce qui ne faisait que les exaspérer. Sasuke, qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur, commençait sérieusement à s'énerver face à ses défaites consécutives. Ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait très facilement de sortir de ses gonds, sans justifications apparente. Comment arriver à maîtriser son humeur massacrante, était pour lui une question très pertinente.

Après plusieurs heures de résultats mitigés, ils jetèrent l'éponge, et Kakashi leur accorda que l'entraînement s'arrête là "pour aujourd'hui". Les trois -et le sensei- étaient déçus de leurs performance, et lassés de fournir des efforts qui ne menaient à rien. C'est essoufflés qu'il se regroupèrent, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis très longtemps. Après un tel entraînement, un briefing s'imposait.

Sasuke risqua un coup d'oeil à chacun d'entre eux. Kakashi se tenait un peu en retrait, un livre à la main -probablement encore son truc pervers- et commençait à faire l'état des lieux. Sakura, comme toujours, restait silencieuse et gardait son attention portée sur ce que disait Kakashi, buvant presque ses paroles. Sasuke fut surpris de constater que cette situation lui rappelait leurs premières années ensemble. La seule différence notoire venait de Naruto, qui, contrairement au passé, ne la ramenait plus à tord et à travers, pour commenter ou contredire tout ce qui se disait. Le gamin braillard avait définitivement laissé la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette conclusion et ces souvenirs lointains étaient douloureux. Se dire que c'était passé et que plus jamais on ne pourrait y revenir faisait excessivement mal. Pas parce que la situation ne pouvait pas s'arranger, mais parce que tous les trois avaient évolué et grandi. Parce qu'ils avaient changé. Cette soudaine prise de conscience le cloua au sol et lui coupa toute illusion, parce qu'il était pleinement conscient que ces espoirs seraient vains. C'était trop tard. Aussi intenses qu'aient été ces moments, ils étaient terminés, révolus, et n'étaient plus que des souvenirs.

Les mauvais souvenirs ne sont pas les pires ; avec le temps, ils laissent une douleur cuisante certes, mais ils s'atténuent. Alors que les meilleurs souvenirs, eux, font mal lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'ils nous échapperont, à jamais. Se dire qu'un bonheur est terminé ne fait que renforcer la perte de ce dernier. C'est la nostalgie d'un moment qui remet les idées en place.

Les réflexions de Sasuke eurent pour résultat de lui miner le moral plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. Après cela, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller se coucher pour éviter de réfléchir davantage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne dépressif.

Il renifla avec dédain, s'attirant les regards surpris des trois autres ; même Naruto lui lança un regard étonné -et perdu. Bien que lui même surpris d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions, il garda une apparence blasée et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il avait été moins discrets que ce qu'il avait cru. Par la suite, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que leur débitait Kakashi.

"... Il va falloir redoubler d'efforts. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas franchement glorieux. Sur ce coup là, on va passer -après tout, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, et il vaut mieux que ce soit pendant un entraînement que lors d'un combat ; mais à l'avenir j'attends beaucoup mieux de votre part. Par conséquent, les entraînement seront doublés.

-Quoi ?! S'était exclamé Sasuke.

-Eh bien, tant que vous n'aurez pas le niveau requis, on doublera la dose."

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il passaient déjà le plus clair de leur temps à s'entraîner, et étaient tous, sans exception, exténués en rentrant chez eux. Ils ne voyaient pas de quelle manière il tiendraient le coup en faisant comme Kakashi leur demandait. Sakura s'empressa de lui faire la remarque.

"Mais, sensei, jamais on y arrivera, enfin je veux dire... Comment... ?"

Avec un sourire énigmatique, l'autre lui répondit :

"Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous améliorer Sakura. Bon, je vous attendrai ici demain, à sept heures. Bonne soirée à tous les trois."

Ce sur quoi la discutions fut close, et il partit. Chacun réfléchissait de son côté et se préparait psychologiquement aux durs entraînements qui les attendaient durant les prochains jours -voire les prochaines semaines. Ils restèrent plantés là quelques secondes avant de revenir à la réalité et de partir à leur tour. Sakura fut la dernière à partir.

xxx

Il était déjà tard dans l'après midi lorsque Naruto, accompagné de Neji, reçut un message de la part de Kakashi. Sa première idée fut qu'il revenait à la raison et maintenait les entraînements tels qu'ils l'avaient toujours été, sans en augmenter la fréquence et la durée. Ainsi, il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Le mot disait simplement :

_"Rendez-vous à la salle des remises à huit heures et demie._

_Réunion des équipes. Ne soyez pas en retard._

_Kakashi."_

"Tiens, c'est bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir aller faire là-bas ? Avait demandé Naruto surpris. -La salle n'était presque jamais utilisée, et rares étaient les réunions qui se déroulaient là-bas.

-Bonne question.

-Tu vas probablement recevoir le même." Reprit-il en désignant le papier.

Neji acquiesça.

Ils finirent le trajet ensemble et convinrent de se retrouver après la-dite réunion. Naruto monta chez lui et pris une douche. Aux vues de l'entraînement qu'ils venaient de faire, elle était plus que nécessaire, surtout s'il avait à sortir. Il se prépara rapidement et, ayant jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre, se dépêcha de sortir pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Il serait encore en retard.

Personne n'était présent devant le bâtiment. Se disant qu'ils avaient dû commencer sans l'attendre, Naruto se dépêcha de rentrer en maugréant. Ce n'est qu'au moment de refermer la porte qu'il se rendit compte que la salle était silencieuse ; désespérément noire et poussiéreuse. Cela aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il commençait à se poser bon nombre de questions lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

"Retiens la porte !!"

Le temps qu'il réagisse, il entendit ladite porte se refermer dans un claquement sec. D'un air béat, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait beau analyser la situation sous tous les angles, il en venait à la même conclusion : il était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Un cris de colère l'arracha à ses pensées :

"CRETIN ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE LA RETENIR !!"

Naruto leva les yeux vers un Sasuke furibond. Lui ne comprenait décidément rien à se qui se tramait ici.

"C'est malin ! Maintenant on est tous les deux coincés ici !

Le blond bloqua sur les mots "tous les deux", et sembla enfin saisir ce qui se passait, seulement le pourquoi et le comment lui échappaient toujours. Il passa outre le fait qu'il s'adressait à Sasuke, et finit par demander lentement :

"Où est Sakura ? Où sont les autres... ?

Devant son air ahuri, l'autre s'énerva davantage :

"Tu ne vois pas qu'on n'est que tous les deux ?! On s'est fait avoir -et comme des bleus ! Il faut croire que Kakashi a jugé qu'il serait... "utile" -il insista sur le mot, avec un regard plein de haine- qu'on soit enfermés ici. J'ai déjà bousillé deux fois les mille oiseaux, rien y fait. Apparemment le seul moyen pour nous de sortir d'ici c'est que quelqu'un ouvre la porte de l'extérieur. C'est d'une telle mesquinerie !"

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Naruto avait peur d'avoir compris. Si tel était bien le cas, alors jamais, ou presque, il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Sasuke, qui avait apparemment besoin de déverser sa colère et de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, ne s'arrêta pas là.

"C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé d'empêcher la porte de se fermer." Dit-il d'une voix qui horripila Naruto.

Maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris le pourquoi du comment et qu'il était capable d'une réflexion correcte, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Sasuke s'adresser à lui de cette manière.

"Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Cracha le blond.

-Je te parle comme je veux ! Répliqua l'autre.

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

"Ah ouais ? Essaie pour voir !!" Le défia-t-il.

Sasuke se contenta de hausser un sourcil signifiant "Que suis-je censé craindre ?". Si le ton montait encore, ils n'allaient pas tarder à en arriver aux mains.

"Hou, hou !" Fit-il, mimant des tremblements.

Hors de lui, Naruto franchit d'une seule enjambée les cinq mètres qui les séparaient avant d'asséner un coup de poing magistral à Sasuke. Ce dernier tituba sous le coup, mais se reprit immédiatement. Il empoigna Naruto par les poignets et le placarda contre le mur, le faisant geindre sous l'impact du choc. Il se débattait tant bien que mal, mais le brun avait toujours eu une poigne de fer. Il se cambra et tenta une nouvelle fois de lui échapper.

Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke le mesurait du regard. Il avait l'avantage et voulait le lui faire savoir. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il se perdait dans leur bleu azur. Un instant, la colère s'effaça de son visage, laissant place à une mine interrogative. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il le tenait aussi fermement. Naruto était coincé entre Sasuke et le mur, sans aucun espoir de fuite. Dans cette posture, ses forces ne lui seraient pas d'une grande utilité, et il était incapable d'atteindre le brun avec ses jambes. Il était coincé. Sasuke se rapprocha, et Naruto gémit. A ce bruit, le brun commença à défaillir. Des idées lui vinrent à l'esprit et il lui fut difficile de lutter. Il fixait alternativement les yeux et les lèvres du blond, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il sentait le pouls de Naruto battre à tout rompre dans ses poignets qu'il serrait avec force. Il ferma les yeux et Sasuke l'imita, essayant par tous les moyens de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Un souffle chaud lui fit rouvrir les yeux en grand ; Naruto, la bouche entre-ouverte, haletait. Sans plus réfléchir, Sasuke approcha son visage du sien. Il était à seulement quelques centimètres lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Pris de panique, le brun voulut faire marche arrière, mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; franchissant l'espace entre eux, Naruto tendit le cou pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser et relâcha un peu l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses mains.


	15. Chapitre 14

**NdA :**

Uzuchi : Si tu parles des réponses aux reviews... Je les écris avant la suite (c'est moins compliqué et ça prend surtout moins de temps x) ). Le couple est-il bientôt formé ? Bonne question, on verra où mènera ce chapitre...

Mariko 89 : Analyse tout à fait judicieuse. Je ne sais pas encore si ça tournera dans ce sens là, mais en tout cas je suis contente que tu te "réconcilies" avec ma fic =)

Miyura-8 : Et moi qui pensais que la réaction évidente serait la mise en couple des deux x) Je me suis apparemment trompée. Oui, il est clair que dans un premier temps, il ne vont pas se mettre ensemble aussi facilement ^^

Mitsuki-chan : Niark, promis, si je fais un lemon, je penserai à toi ^^ Si c'est le cas, je crois que ce sera mon premier, alors il ne faudra pas s'attendre à des miracles hein. L'idée de l'avertissement est très bonne, je n'y avais même pas pensé ( --' ). C'est clair que ça corserait les choses. =D Qui vivra verra.

Merci pour toutes les reviews =)

**Note : **Trèès mauvaise connexion internet x_x

Ça m'embête un peu que un tel pleure ici, dans le manga c'est très rarement le cas... Mais d'un autre côté, dans le manga, ben ils n'ont pas de problèmes de ce genre là, d'abord. Et non, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses... u_u

Kissing my song - Indochine : "Viens le désir dans nos veines / Je voudrais encore que tu m'aimes / Oui avant que tu me dises / Je voudrais encore que tu me brises ; J'avais dit que ça m'inspirait *__*

**ENJOY & REVIEW =)**

* * *

Une violente dispute avait éclaté. Sasuke avait durement plaqué Naruto contre un mur, le tenant fermement par les poignets. Et puis soudain...

Il était en train d'embrasser Naruto. Ou plutôt, Naruto l'embrassait.

Les yeux encore exorbité, Sasuke assistait à la scène, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Son corps ne répondait plus et il était dans l'incapacité d'avoir une réflexion cohérente ; son cerveau était saturé. Il était comme absent. Pourtant, il sentait Naruto contre lui, il était pleinement conscient de toutes ces sensations... Il sentait son souffle sur lui, son pouls qui battait à tout rompre dans son poignet, sa langue qui dansait contre ses lèvres. Une partie de lui était anesthésiée sous le choc de la tournure inattendue qu'avaient pris les évènements ; l'autre partie était en feu, les sens décuplés, avide de plus.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Jamais il n'y avait eu d'avant, jamais il n'y aurait d'après. Ils s'embrassaient, c'était tout. Aucun des deux n'était capable de peser le pour et le contre, de voir cela d'un oeil réprobateur. Les réflexions et les remords viendraient après, les assaillant sans jamais s'arrêter. Pour le moment, il ne voyaient aucun mal à s'embrasser. Il étaient déconnectés de toute réalité. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi ? Quel était le problème ? Ces questions ne leur effleuraient même pas l'esprit.

Un grincement sourd se fit entendre ; un rayon de lumière apparut au loin, mettant en évidence la poussière qui saturait l'espace clos. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte, ramenant par la même occasion Sasuke à la réalité. Le brun lâcha sa prise sur les poignets de Naruto et s'écarta violemment de lui, le détaillant avec effarement. Ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre le blond et ses propres mains, aux jointures blanchies d'avoir tant serré. Diverses expressions passèrent sur son visage -lui qui avait pour habitude de ne jamais montrer ses émotions et ses sentiments. La bouche grande ouverte, il semblait manquer d'air, et chercher par tous les moyens à ne pas suffoquer. Il était visiblement dégoûté de cette réalité dérangeante. Comment cela avait il pu se produire ? Ça y était, les questions faisaient surface...

Il s'éloigna encore davantage de l'Uzumaki, titubant à reculons. Naruto resta là, pétrifié de sa propre audace, incapable du moindre mouvement, cherchant lui aussi comment respirer. L'instant était définitivement brisé. Une voix retentit :

"Naruto ? Naruto, tu es là ?!"

Neji. Le blond se remémora le mot de Kakashi -qu'il avait jusque là totalement oublié- : "Une réunion des équipes..." ; Neji et lui étaient censés se retrouver à la sortie, mais jamais son meilleur ami n'aurait eu le papier. Il avait d'ailleurs du se demander la raison. Il avait du venir l'attendre, mais s'était rendu compte que les environs étaient anormalement déserts.

Neji ouvrit en grand la porte, éblouissant les deux autres, qui clignèrent des yeux, aveuglés.

"Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que... "

L'Uchiwa courut le plus vite qu'il le put vers la sortie, ne demandant pas son reste. Sa seule volonté était de s'éloigner au maximum de cet endroit, de Naruto.

Sasuke était parti, et Neji était là, lui. La boule qui serrait les entrailles de Naruto sembla se desserrer un peu, laissant enfin place au flux d'émotions. Instantanément, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était l'après. Toute la tension générée sortait par vague, le laissant presque sans force. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui même, se tenant à grand peine avec ses bras tremblants. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Jamais Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait, et lui non plus ne se le pardonnerait pas. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini. Tous les espoirs d'un mieux s'évaporaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ; sans qu'il ne tente de l'empêcher.

Écrasé sous le poids de la culpabilité, une seule chose lui faisait encore plus mal que les faits : une question torturante, un mot. Pourquoi ? S'il avait connu les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait, il se serait au moins épargné le supplice d'être tourmenté en vain par cette interrogation vouée au silence. Il était à bout.

Neji était déjà à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ne puisse rien changer, au moins, il était là. Comme d'habitude.

**xxx**

Sasuke courrait. Il lui fallait fuir. Fuir le plus loin, le plus vite et le plus longtemps possible, tout ce qui venait de se passer -sans son réel consentement, essayait-il de se persuader. Fuir Naruto, pour de bon. Jamais conscient et maître de ses actes, il aurait laissé une telle chose se produire. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, de fatigue, de stupeur, de colère et de frisson. Il sentait encore les lèvres de Naruto collées contre les siennes, et fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces pour chasser ce souvenir et penser à autre chose. Tout sauf ça. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, sans en connaître la cause véritable. Était-ce l'effroi, ou le plaisir grisant que lui avait procuré cet échange ? Il se refusait à cette pensée, mais devait pourtant le reconnaître, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant. Durant un moment de pure folie, il avait même envisagé d'approfondir la chose ; mais il n'était plus maître de ses actes. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher, tout comme il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Naruto. Seule l'intervention de Neji -encore celui là ! Pesta t-il- avait réussi à le sortir de sa torpeur. A partir de là, il avait décampé. Une échappatoire, en quelque sorte.

En arrivant chez lui, Sasuke était fébrile. Il se dirigea directement à l'étage où il s'agenouilla devant les toilettes. Il fallait que tout ce dégoût sorte. Il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer, et resta plusieurs minutes la tête au dessus des toilettes à haleter. Il avait honte de lui et de ce qui était arrivé. Sur ce coup là, il se sentait responsable. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il ai embrassé Naruto, auparavant... S'essuyant hargneusement la bouche d'un revers de la manche, il s'effondra ensuite sur son lit. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Pas après ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait ?

Il avait mal partout, comme si la boule qui lui serrait le ventre s'était étendue à tout son corps. Il se releva péniblement et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain ; là, il se dirigea tout habillé sous la douche et il baissa la température. L'eau glacée le gelait sur place et il grelottait, mais le froid avait au moins pour effet de lui remettre les idées en place. Ruisselant et immobile, il avait les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs. Qu'allait-il encore pouvoir faire ? Il sentait l'étau se resserrer et ne savait pas comment empêcher ça. La situation semblait impossible à redresser, et il ne fallait plus compter sur son ancienne relation avec Naruto. Jamais il ne redeviendraient amis. Jamais il ne serait à nouveau son Meilleur ami. Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres. Qu'il avait été bête de nourrir ce genre d'espoirs. C'était bon pour les gens faibles, ceux qui ne dépendaient pas uniquement d'eux même.

Il voulait définitivement couper les ponts avec les faux espoirs et les déceptions en tout genre. Ce genre de sentiments ne lui ressemblaient pas, et le rendaient mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, il ne voyait qu'une seule perspective : la fuite. Partir de Konoha, de nouveau.

C'était décidé, ce soir, il s'en irait.

**xxx**

Neji et Naruto avaient fini par partir. Le blond était épuisé et il avait décidé de rentrer immédiatement pour dormir. Jamais il ne pourrait enchaîner plusieurs journées du même genre, c'était humainement impossible -si on exceptait le fait qu'il portait Kyuubi. Il avait demandé à Neji de le laisser seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il le voit dans un état désastreux, encore une fois. Il dormirait, un point c'est tout. Ou du moins, il essaierait.

Qu'allait-il faire à l'avenir ? Comment devrait-il réagir en présence de Sasuke ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Une pulsion inexplicable et incontrôlée. Mais après tout, Sasuke lui même semblait s'apprêter à l'embrasser, se défendit-il. Et d'ailleurs il l'avait également embrassé, et avait répondu au baiser. Pourtant sa réaction... Comment en arrivaient-ils là ? En apparence ils se détestaient, même si Naruto savait que pour sa part, il ne pourrait jamais haïr le brun. Certes, il lui gardait une certaine rancune quant à ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé, comme partir. Et pourtant, ils se comportaient étrangement en présence de l'autre, allant même jusqu'à avoir des actes insensés... Ils ne pouvaient pas se détester à ce point, dans le fond.

Comment réagirait Sasuke suite à ce qui venait de se passer ? Il nierait en bloc, comme d'habitude, préférant évincer ce qui le dérangeait. Et de quelle manière s'y prendrait-il ? Après tout, les entraînements n'étaient-ils pas censés être encore plus longs qu'auparavant ? Il ne pourrait pas ignorer Naruto indéfiniment...

Du peu qu'il jugeait encore connaître du jeune Uchiwa, Naruto en tira la conclusion qu'il y avait une chance, minime soit, mais une chance quand même, que Sasuke choisisse de prendre de la distance avec lui et avec tout ce qui se tramait en ce moment et qui n'était pas à sa convenance. Le meilleur moyen pour cela serait de partir. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. C'était ridicule de penser cela. Mais tout bien considéré... Il chassa l'idée d'un revers de la main.

Non, c'était improbable, jamais il ne ferait une telle chose...

Néanmoins, il préférait s'en assurer.

Naruto était fatigué, mais il avait déjà, à la base, peu de chances de s'endormir. Désormais, il était préoccupé, et il était impossible qu'il trouve le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il décida qu'il était inutile de perdre son temps ici et s'habilla rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'unique route pour sortir du village. Il se répétait sans cesse, essayant de s'en persuader, qu'il était impossible que Sasuke parte comme ça de Konoha. Pourtant, à cette pensée, son estomac lui faisait faux bond. Peut-être un mauvais pressentiment...

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'attendre. A moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui se profilait une silhouette. Sans plus réfléchir, Naruto s'élança à sa poursuite. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons :

"SASUKE !"

La forme s'immobilisa, apparemment prise au dépourvu. Alors il partait... En moins de cinq secondes, Naruto fut à son niveau, les yeux exorbités par la surprise et la colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda l'autre d'un air dédaigneux.

-Et toi, on peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Répliqua le blond d'un ton de reproches.

-Ce n'est pas assez explicite ? Il désigna son sac.

-Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

L'autre le dévisagea d'un air réprobateur qui signifiait "A ton avis, de quoi peut-il s'agir ?".

"Si tu parles du baiser de tout à l'heure...

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage !" Le coupa-t-il écoeuré.

Naruto tressaillit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça fasse si mal. Le baiser n'avait pas la signification profonde que tout le monde semble vouloir donner à ce geste, d'une manière générale. Ça s'était fait, c'était tout. La blond commençait à sortir de ses gonds, lui aussi , et voulait clarifier quelques points ; remettre les pendules à l'heure.

"Sasuke, oublie-ça !! Ce n'était rien ! Tu ne vas pas te formaliser pour si peu, je t'en prie." Cracha-t-il.

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être surpris. Tout était incohérent. Aucun des deux ne semblait donner d'importance à leur conduite respective, pourtant, elles ne pouvaient pas être anodines, pas lorsque les erreurs étaient répétées. Le mieux était encore de partir sans demander son reste. Il fronça les sourcils et après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Naruto, s'apprêta à reprendre la fuite. Voyant clair dans son jeu, le blond l'attrapa fermement par le poignet. L'Uchiwa se retourna et le foudroya du regard. Cette situation était inconfortable, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il avait l'impression que son avant bras irradiait.

Les yeux de son vis à vis le glacèrent sur place. Ils étaient emplis de reproche et de déception à la fois, ce qui était insoutenable. Un tel regard donnait instantanément envie de s'excuser pour se faire pardonner tous ses tords, et ça, ce n'était certainement pas dans l'intention de l'Uchiwa. Il détourna la tête.

Naruto mis sa main libre sur son épaule, et lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui sa détresse palpable :

"Sasuke, ne repars pas, s'il te plaît. Je préfère encore que tu me brises plutôt que tu ne fasses plus rien, que tu ne sois plus là."

Toute trace de rancune avait disparu, on ne sentait plus que sa tristesse grandissante. Sasuke fut une nouvelle fois pris au dépourvu. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il n'avait pas le coeur à le rembarrer, pas après cette supplique. Il dégagea seulement son bras, un peu trop violemment à son goût. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Hein ?! Je suis trop proche de Neji et ça ne te plaît pas. Quand enfin les choses semblent s'arranger entre nous, ce n'est pas non plus à ton goût ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke l'observait sans ciller, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il devait admettre que son raisonnement n'était pas faux, mais les paroles du blond semblaient lui passer au dessus de la tête ; une nouvelle fois, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à l'esprit : ses lèvres tremblantes.


	16. Chapitre 15

**NdA :**

D'abord, merci pour vos compliments qui me font de plus en plus plaisirs, et qui en plus de ça sont de plus en plus nombreux =D

Mariko89 : A chaque fois, j'aime bien tes interprétations. Rah, je suis moins subtile que ce que je voulais bien croire... ou alors c'est toi qui voit plus loin que moi x) J'adopte la philosophie "ce n'est pas grave, ça n'a pas d'importance" =)

Mitsuki-chan : Heu oui, c'était un lapsus, Sasuke ne prend pas la fuite, il prend du recul ;) Aha, c'est vrai qu'à moi aussi ça me rappelle la scène de Sasuke et Sakura, là, il serait inutile de nier les influences je crois. Mais qui a dit que ça allait finir de la même façon ? ;) Un régal tu dis ? *rougi*

Chiwii : Tête en l'air, je t'avais prévenue en plus =) Pour la question de pourquoi tu rates un chapitre sur deux, ben... parce que tu as la tête trop pleine ? ;)

Fly Angel : Aha, moi aussi pendant une période je me suis dit que j'allais inclure un Neji/Naru, mais finalement, je pense qu'il ne faudra pas y compter... Enfin, si je ne change pas d'avis en cours de route hein. xD Merci pour tes compliments, et bienvenue nouvelle lectrice =)

Ikou : Je suis... raide dingue de ton commentaire. Avec toutes les éloges que tu me fais, c'est pas vraiment étonnant. Idéale ? *-* Pour ce qui est de l'âge (16 ans) c'est également ce que j'imagine, sauf que ça ne coïncide pas forcement avec le temps écoulé... c'est pour ça que je reste vague à ce sujet. Oh, et puis si on dit qu'avant ils avaient 13 ans et demi et que là ils approchent les 16, ça ira bien hein =P Je me dis qu'un couple plus jeune et d'une part moins sérieux et engagé, et qu'en plus, il n'a pas la psychologie torturée que sont censés avoir ces deux là... si ? Les réflexions sont moins approfondies par exemple...

Merci également à Douce et Uzuchi =D

**Autre : **J'ai enfin bien avancé dans les Shippuden. Mon Dieu, ça y est : JE SUIS ACCRO. J'ai noté quelques trucs au passage (spoil' ou pas), notamment deux qui m'ont plutôt bien marqué : primo, Naruto a dit que "Sasuke était mignon (bien plus que Sai)" et deuxio, Kyuubi a dit à Sasuke qu'il le regretterai toute sa vie s'il tuait Naruto (là, j'étais gaga devant mon écran). Ça m'inspire assez un OS que je ne tarderai sûrement pas à faire... POV Sasuke, Shippuden. Enfin, on verra sur le moment.

Chaba - Parade. Quelle merveille !!

* * *

Pourquoi chaque dispute qu'il avait avec Naruto l'amenait à se focaliser sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à en oublier le reste ? Les pulsions qui montaient en lui le rappelèrent à l'ordre et lui remirent les idées en place : c'était pour ça qu'il partait. Pour ne plus avoir à se faire violence, à éviter le blond sans cesse. Il lui lança un regard glacial, histoire de se donner une contenance.

"Naruto, lâche-moi." Fit-il d'une voix cassante, avant de se dégager violemment de la prise du blond.

Un peu déboussolé, il ne lui fallut pourtant pas longtemps pour s'avancer d'un pas décidé et s'écrier, les yeux pleins de colère :

"Si tu pars alors moi aussi."

Sasuke soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Face à son dédain, l'autre fronça les sourcils et continua d'une voix dure :

"Tu t'en moques sûrement, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à ça lorsque tu es parti ; au moyen de te récupérer ! Ton départ nous a tous anéanti ! Sakura, et Kakashi aussi, même s'il est trop fier pour le reconnaître ! Ça m'a détruit Sasuke, tu comprends ?! Jamais je n'ai réellement réussi à m'en remettre. Partir comme tu l'as fait et tous nous planter là, c'était cruel et égoïste de ta part !!" Cracha-t-il.

Une véritable douche froide. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Lors de sa désertion, il ne s'était effectivement préoccupé que de sa personne, comme c'était le plus souvent le cas, il en était bien conscient. Jamais il ne s'était soucié de ce qu'il adviendrait du reste, de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Après tout, c'était sans importance, puisqu'il avait coupé les ponts avec Konoha. Que Naruto le mette face à ses responsabilités faisait mal. Il avouait ses sentiments et faisait naître chez lui une culpabilité inconfortable.

Le blond souffla avant de reprendre plus bas, un peu calmé :

"Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ; alors crois moi, jamais je ne te laisserais repartir. Plutôt mourir ! Et si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux, alors passe moi sur le corps (NdA : ne voyez aucune allusion perverse là dessous u_u), mais je te préviens, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te briser les jambes."

Naruto lui lançait un air de défi.

Après s'être rendu compte de ce que cela impliquait, le blond fut pourtant pris de remords ; il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à Neji. Neji qui était constamment là pour lui, contrairement à Sasuke ; qui était censé être son meilleur ami... Et pourtant, il n'y en avait que pour le jeune Uchiwa. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, n'arrivait-il pas à se l'enlever de la tête ? Neji était tellement plus méritant que lui... C'était profondément injuste.

Sasuke l'observait, en apparence impassible, ne sachant quoi répondre. Devraient-ils se battre, encore une fois ? Il ne s'en sentait ni la force, ni le courage. Ces entrevues consécutives le fatiguaient. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Leurs attitudes respectives l'exaspérait, et même si cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître, il avait assez honte de sa propre conduite. Le petit jeu du "suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis" commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Cela ne lui correspondait pas ; il n'était pas comme ça. Lui fonçait dans le tas et réglait le problème, c'était tout. C'était tellement plus simple. Pourquoi tout était si contradictoire et paradoxal avec Naruto ? Où cela les menait-il ?

Question plus urgente : comment devait-il réagir face aux dires de son vis-à-vis ? L'ignorer royalement et partir, coûte que coûte ? C'était impossible, et dans le fond, il l'avait toujours su. Dès le départ, une plainte silencieuse l'avait déchiré. Tout était si loin d'être parfait, et pourtant... il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner le peu qu'il lui restait. Un lien indéfini et lointain le liant avec Naruto... Un espoir profondément ancré, qu'un jour peut-être la situation serait moins insoutenable ; que le manque serait moins grand. La solution radicale était de partir, d'anéantir tout manque en détruisant toute forme de relation. C'était pourtant loin d'être gagné ; ce serait un véritable supplice. Une tentation permanente de revenir et de se jeter à ses pieds en demandant pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ?

Sasuke releva les yeux pour fixer l'Uzumaki. Il resta silencieux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Durant sa réflexion, Naruto ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, essayant de percer ses pensées, de comprendre. Il restèrent immobiles à s'observer d'un oeil critique. Attendant désespérément qu'il se passe quelque chose ; plus que mal à l'aise dans ce silence inconfortable. Sasuke finit par flancher et détourner la tête. Les yeux de Naruto semblaient le brûler, et il ne pouvait soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Le blond hésita un instant.

Ne le quittant pas du regard, il s'approcha et le maintint par les épaules ; l'autre tourna la tête pour le fixer, mécontent. Les deux ne se lâchaient plus du regard, voyant défiler dans les yeux de l'autre des sentiments contradictoires. Se succédaient l'incompréhension, la rancune, la peur, le manque... Le désir.

D'abord surpris, chacun eut un mouvement de recul. Puis se reprenant, ils s'observèrent sans ciller, cherchant à déterminer ce qu'il pouvaient faire ou non ; ce qu'ils étaient autorisés à dire... Ils finirent par se rapprocher, irrémédiablement. Le souffle court, la respiration saccadée, chacun paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se contrôler ? Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et déjà la prise que Naruto exerçait sur les épaules du brun s'était relâchée. Incapables de fermer les yeux, comme hypnotisés par l'autre, ils finirent par être si proches qu'il pouvaient en scruter chaque millimètre carré.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher dans un frisson commun. Leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillés à ce contact ; ils l'avaient vu venir mais n'y étaient pas préparés. Ils redoutaient ce moment.

A peine s'étaient-ils embrassés que Naruto recula, gêné.

"Sasuke, je... je suis désolé."

L'autre semblait pris de la même torpeur, pétrifié sur place. Il se repris pourtant.

"Tu disais que ça ne voulait rien dire ! Cracha-t-il.

-Et toi ! pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas empêché ?! Répliqua le blond en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'aurais du t'attaquer..."

Chacun prenait lentement conscience que cette discussion était inutile et veine. Leurs excuses ne tenaient pas la route et n'étaient même pas crédibles. Les deux essayaient de se justifier en rejetant la faute sur l'autre, et au final, ils ne déculpabilisaient même pas. Ils se sentaient juste idiots, dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient et à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient la parole. Chacun se perdait dans ses réflexions et ses interrogations. Ils essayaient de donner un sens à tout cela et ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Frustrés, ils se lavaient de toute responsabilité et la rejetaient sur leur vis-à-vis.

Naruto soupira, visiblement fatigué de cette situation.

Le fusillant du regard, Sasuke serra les poings et fit volte face, s'apprêtant à partir. Son putain d'ego le poussait à s'en aller la tête haute en le laissant sur place, mais ses entrailles se serraient un peu plus à cette pensée. Il était résolu à souffrir s'il le fallait, mais à partir d'ici, et dès maintenant. Il n'avait pas à se chercher d'excuse après tout. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal. C'était terminé, un point c'était tout.

Le blond tendit une main vers lui et fit un pas en avant.

" Ne pars pas !!"

Il s'agissait d'une plainte, d'une dernière demande formulée comme une prière. Le brun se stoppa dans son mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air affecté. Il était impossible de rester de marbre face à la supplique ; même pour lui. Il s'était résigné à partir, pourtant, à cet instant, toute résistance vola en éclats, et sa volonté céda. Ayant toute son attention, Naruto formula plus bas :

"Je te l'ai dis, je ne te laisserai pas repartir."

Sasuke se retourna, vexé. Comment pouvait-il prétendre l'empêcher de faire ce que bon lui semblait ? Changeant totalement de résolution, il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque Naruto continua :

"Ça m'a fait bien trop mal la première fois. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que ça se renouvelle."

Le brun resta la bouche entrouverte. Son rictus méprisant se transforma petit à petit en un air surpris et affecté. Des opinions et des décisions contradictoires s'enchaînaient dans son esprit, et il était incapable de prendre une résolution et de faire un choix. S'il restait, qu'est-ce qui changerait ? Il n'était pas certain que cette situation merdique qui ne lui convenait pas du tout cesserait enfin. Et s'il partait, qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? Les mots et les idées s'entremêlaient et il était dans l'incapacité de faire la part des choses. Il restait planté là, observant Naruto qui ne bougeait plus lui non plus. Il pouvait presque sentir les molécules en suspension. Une fois encore, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, attendant son verdict. A cet instant, cela ne semblait pas être une si bonne chose. Pourquoi tout était-il aussi lent ?

S'il partait, à coup sur, il aurait à affronter Naruto. Il y aurait alors deux alternatives : ou il gagnerait, ou ce serait le blond. Jamais il ne pourrait se résigner le tuer. Le simple fait d'émettre cette hypothèse était ridicule. Il eut un haut le corps, et l'autre l'observa, surpris. Il devait en venir aux mêmes conclusions au fil de ses réflexions. Pourrait-il le blesser comme il l'avait déjà fait, de nombreux mois auparavant ? Le seul fait de s'imaginer combattre le blond lui semblait étrange. Pas après ça, après des baisers furtifs, bien qu'insignifiants.

Après de longues minutes d'un silence de mort ou seul le bruit du vent qui sifflait se faisait entendre, Sasuke se racla la gorge et commença :

"Bien, alors je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes... Tu as une meilleure solution peut-être ?"

Naruto sortit enfin de ses pensées pour répondre sur le même ton.

"Tout sera toujours préférable à ton départ.

-Hum, parle pour toi, répliqua l'autre d'un air dédaigneux. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je gagne à rester ?"

L'Uzumaki se sentit déchiré à cette remarque. Ce qu'il gagnait ? Lui, par exemple. C'était bien pour cela qu'il partait non ? Parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait de leur situation à tous les deux. Naruto était décidé à tout faire pour l'arranger, au détriment du reste. Une chose était sure, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher le départ de l'Uchiwa. D'un ton un peu trop concerné, il répondit du tac-au-tac :

"Ce que tu gagnes ? Moi."


	17. Chapitre 16

**NdA :**

Des pavés des pavés *__*

Mitsuki-Chan : Pour l'épisode où Naruto dit trouver Sasuke plus mignon que Sai, c'est Shippuden 35 à 7:30 xDD (j'avais pris note) Je suis fière de mon "Ce que tu gagnes ? Moi." Sur ce coup là au moins, j'ai tapé où je voulais. ^^ Là, c'est la fin de mes vacances u_u après direction le Bac. Arf --' Faut bien y passer un jour hein...

Chiwii : Moi j'aime que tu chipotes sur les détails ;D Et pis d'abord, Sasuke il a le droit de réagir ! C'est pas un bloc de glace ! xDD C'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu trop démonstratif, m'enfin, je fais du mieux que je peux hein ;) Et bien alors, Naruto va partir se suicider... "ailleurs". Héhé... nan ? Et a) b) c) Ça fait 3 propositions pas 2 ! =D Et toc ! *oké, maggle*

Mariko 89 : Ça oui, je crois que du coté de Neji, Naruto aura de la culpabilité à revendre. J'adore tes commentaires, comme d'habitude, tes interprétations me plaisent.

Ikou : Je suis morte de rire en lisant ta review. Il l'envoie sur les roses ? C'est tout à fait ça. -et quand j'y repense ta formulation est presque la même que la mienne xD- (sauf que je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir pour arranger la situation derrière. Arf "') Ouais, on sait tous que Sasuke veut Naruto... sauf eux --'

Ce chapitre se sera fait attendre (et il est un peu court). Il a été super dur à écrire, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Étant donné que les cours reprennent et que le Bac se rapproche à toute allure, je ne garantis pas que je vais pouvoir poster toutes les semaines comme je le faisais d'habitude. Une fois qu'il sera passé, j'aurai tout mon temps, mais jusque là, priorité aux études...

Je Déteste écrire les scènes de combat. Peut-être le moment fatidique... J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Total HS : Mes anciens démons me rattrapent, je suis une véritable droguée u_u"

**ENJOY & REVIEW =)**

* * *

"Ce que tu gagnes ? Moi."

C'était sorti spontanément. Aucun égocentrisme dans cette réponse, seulement un état des lieux. Que cherchait-il a entendre après tout ? C'était une question piège, rien de ce qu'aurait pu répondre l'Uzumaki ne l'aurait contenté. Il cherchait seulement à partir, puisque Naruto serait à court d'arguments valables. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à ce stade.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, surpris du ton employé par Naruto et davantage encore par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était incrédule. Avait-il seulement bien compris ?

Comment le blond osait-il se donner autant d'importance ? Sa réplique était d'une telle arrogance ! Le brun en était horripilé. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi suffisant à ses yeux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir entendu Naruto proférer de telles paroles, surtout à son égard. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'y ait réfléchi ; presque malgré lui.

"Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, abruti ?" Le ton était cassant. "Je n'ai besoin ni de toi, ni de personne !"

Sasuke ne prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire que lorsque ses propres mots atteignirent ses oreilles. C'était assez violent ; lui-même n'aurait pas pardonné à Naruto de lui parler de cette manière... Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il n'allait certainement pas le ménager. Il voulait n'être dépendant de personne, et encore moins appartenir à quelqu'un. Il était hors de lui.

Ce qu'il gagnait en restant : Naruto. C'était très clair, et il l'avait su dès son départ de Konoha. Une seule chose, ou plus précisément, une seule personne pouvait le persuader de rester au village. Néanmoins, il était hors de question de céder. Pas après ce que le blond venait de lui sortir. Lui même se sentait déjà trop attaché à Naruto ; il n'allait certainement pas le lui montrer.

Après un dernier regard courroucé au jeune ninja, Sasuke tourna les talons. Il le laissait planté derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ?" Hurla l'Uzumaki, pris au dépourvu.

Excellente question. Très judicieuse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait réellement réfléchi jusqu'alors.

L'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sérieusement à ce sujet. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, que ses relations avec Naruto s'améliorent, c'était indéniable. Mais au delà de ça, qu'attendait-il de lui ? L'espoir de retrouver sa place auprès de son meilleur ami était tellement ridicule et irréalisable qu'il avait cessé de se faire des illusions depuis bien longtemps. Les choses évoluaient -le plus souvent en mal- un point c'est tout. Il n'avait jamais pensé à "l'après" ; lorsqu'il aurait repris son statut auprès du blond -si cela se faisait un jour.

Qu'espérait-il de Naruto ? Il jalousait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Neji, qui était la personne qui lui était le plus proche. Ne plus le voir qu'aux entraînements, pour se lancer des piques ou s'ignorer royalement, était loin d'être à son goût. Il détestait leur relation actuelle, et leurs baisers furtifs et incontrôlés ne le satisfaisaient pas non plus -au contraire, il se sentait honteux. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Une chose était cependant certaine : ce qu'ils avaient en ce moment ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Sasuke tourna la tête, observant du coin de l'oeil Naruto, qui avait l'air perdu mais déterminé à avoir sa réponse.

"Je n'attends rien du tout. Répondit-il, dans un soupire de lassitude.

-Menteur !

-Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

-Parce que tu es... si différent d'avant. Je ne te reconnais pas ! Que t'est-il arrivé, Sasuke ?"

Naruto était sincèrement préoccupé à son égard. Et, chose anormale, il en était affecté. Le blond avait raison, décidément, quelque chose clochait quelque part. Il n'était plus aussi froid et distant. Bien sur, il avait toujours été capable de sentiments, même s'il le cachait assez bien... Mais là, c'était... étrange. Il avait changé, pour son plus grand malheur. Son ancienne condition le satisfaisait pleinement et lui suffisait amplement. Pourquoi se mettait-il tout à coup à douter de lui, à tout remettre en question et à se poser un nombre incalculable de questions ?

Que devait-il faire, que devait-il répondre ? Devait-il au moins se donner la peine de trouver quelque chose à dire ? Les yeux suppliants du blond le découragèrent à partir en le laissant cloué sur place. D'un ton froid, il répondit seulement :

"Là, on est dans une impasse."

Avant que l'autre ne réplique, il reprit :

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux mettre de la distance entre nous, et le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Pétrifié, Naruto eut un temps de réaction avant de se réveiller, les joues en feu :

"Je me fous de ce que tu peux penser ! Toi et moi, on est amis ! "

Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, cette déclaration fut un véritable choc pour le jeune Uchiwa. Dans une situation comme celle là, il était vraiment à la fois surprenant et plaisant d'entendre ce genre de paroles ; mais il était surtout tellement tentant d'y croire. Il fut pris un moment d'un espoir tel qu'il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis des mois. Se dire que tout était encore possible, que rien n'était joué... Ce fut pourtant de courte durée. Il se repris presque aussitôt et déclara à mi voix :

"Je suis désolé."

Et il partit précipitamment.

Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de le voir arriver, Naruto se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, l'air menaçant ; la tête inclinée, il le fusilla du regard. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à son esquive... et il lui reprochait fortement d'être parti de cette manière. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui, il le fit en grognant :

"Je t'ai prévenu, je ne te laisserais pas repartir."

Lui jetant un regard noir, Sasuke sortit cinq kunai dans chaque main. Finalement, ils en seraient venus à combattre.

Il se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis attaquèrent. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, chacun esquivant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils frappaient avec force, ne modérant pas la puissance de leurs attaques, ils se battaient réellement, faisant abstraction de tout sentiment. Ils mettaient de côté toute pensée et ne gardaient en tête que leur objectif. Coupés de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre, ils ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : gagner. Que l'issue du combat débouche sur un départ, ou non, en dépendait.

Les lames des armes s'entrechoquaient violemment dans des bruits métalliques. Les attaques projetaient alternativement des vagues de lumières bleue et rouge. Leurs visages crispés traduisaient l'effort colossal et la concentration qu'il mettaient dans leurs coups et leurs actions. Chacun était à bout de force, pourtant, il continuait à faire des allées et venues en direction de leur adversaire respectif. Il faisait nuit, et il était d'autant plus difficile de deviner les mouvent de l'autre ; Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le froid glacial s'était estompé, remplacé par la chaleur insoutenable des corps en action. Sasuke attaqua de front cette fois ; bientôt, dans un coup qu'il n'avait pas calculé, Naruto se retrouva à terre. Il ne comprenait ni le comment, ni le pourquoi c'était arrivé, il était seulement allongé là, alors que le brun pouvait partir à tout moment.

Naruto ne décolérait pas, et il se prit à réfléchir rapidement. Comment Sasuke osait-il s'en aller, encore ? Dans ce cas, jamais il n'aurait du rester. Jamais il n'aurait du lui laisser le temps de se remettre, le temps que la blessure se referme. Il ne lui fallut pas une longue réflexion à peser le pour et le contre, avant qu'il laisse le chakra du renard l'envelopper, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans la Vallée de la fin, quand Sasuke était parti. Le chakra rouge lui conférerait la puissance dont il avait besoin ; le pouvoir nécessaire pour garder Sasuke au village. Les canines apparurent, la queue également. Il lui était plus difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'il faisait appel à Kyuubi, mais pour cette fois, cela devrait aller.

Il attaqua à son tour, mais fut contré à chaque fois par l'Uchiwa. Ses techniques s'étaient tellement améliorées ! Comment parvenir à les dépasser ? Les attaques de Naruto se succédèrent, en vain ; le brun arrivait toujours à les contrer. Malheureusement, après plusieurs tentatives, il se rendit vite à l'évidence : sa puissance actuelle ne semblait pas lui permettre de battre Sasuke. Après une brève lutte intérieure, le blond céda et fut envahit d'une nouvelle vague de pouvoir. Pour la première fois, deux nouvelles queues vinrent s'ajouter à la première. La déferlante du nouveau chakra se faisait sentir dans tout sen corps. La force était incomparable.

D'un mouvement vif et précis, il se retrouva à portée du brun. Même le Sharingan ne pouvait plus le suivre. Totalement dérouté, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recul ; Naruto l'avait déjà attrapé. Il le maintenait par les épaules d'une poigne de fer, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les chairs, faisant grimacer Sasuke. Le brun essaya de se dégager et son geôlier resserra davantage son étreinte. D'une voix déformée par la douleur, l'Uchiwa s'écria :

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Naruto ?"

Le blond, sans réfléchir, lui cracha au visage :

"Parce que je t'aime Sasuke !"

Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux. Les mots lui avaient échappés, sans qu'il ne sache d'où ils lui étaient venus. Jamais il ne s'était posé ce genre de question, jamais il n'aurait supposé ce genre de réponse. Le fait était qu'il aimait profondément Sasuke, comme un ami... comme son meilleur ami ; bien qu'il lutte contre cette idée depuis des mois. Rien de ce que Neji pourrait faire ne lui enlèverait ça. Neji était parfait en tous point, simplement, il n'était pas Sasuke. C'était là la différence. Il n'avait ni ses défauts, ni ses mimiques qui lui étaient propres. Il n'avait pas son répondant et son air réprobateur. Lui et Naruto n'avaient pas le passé commun qu'il avait avec Sasuke.

Pourquoi une telle réponse alors ? De quoi parlait-il ? Tous ces derniers mois lui étaient montés à la tête. Un instant, Naruto se cru dépourvu de tout pouvoir sur lui-même. Il ne contrôlait plus rien : ni ses actes, ni ses paroles... pas même ses pensées. Les pulsions montaient sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Il était obnubilé par Sasuke. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il pensait Par lui et Pour lui. Il l'avait même embrassé. Quel était le problème ? D'où venait-il ?


	18. Chapitre 17

**NdA :**

D'abord, désolée, je traîne un peu, mais comme je l'ai dit : le Bac c'est dans moins d'un mois maintenant quoi O.O Alors comme je trouve déjà que je ne révise pas assez, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment... J'aurai tout mon temps par la suite, et ce que j'écrirai ne pourra en être que mieux.

En ce moment je rêve de faire une Drarry ^_^ D'ici là que je m'y mette, ça sera sûrement passé --'

Suite à une review de Mariko89, je crois que dorénavant je vous répondrai par réponses directes aux reviews... Sauf peut-être pour les anonymes, ça restera ici =)

Je trouve dommage que les avis ne suivent pas les stats... Que vous aimiez ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir de le savoir... Et surtout, ça aide à faire avancer l'histoire : des reviews constructive la poussent dans le bon sens (enfin je crois).

En écoute [retour aux sources] Kill Hannah - Until there's nothing left of us. (album) 10 more minuts with youuu (vous vous en foutez, pas moi xD)

**EDIT :** J'ai hésité à finir ma fic sur ce chapitre, mais comme je ne m'y étais pas préparée psychologiquement, ça m'est impossible u_u Je n'ai jamais terminée une fic (j'en ai fait que deux hein, et je m'en occuperai plus tard) alors ça va être une sacrée marche à franchir. xD Normalement, je pense qu'il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup plus de chapitres, je dirais cinq au maximum, mais qui sait, mon imagination débordante -geenre- pourrait être inspirée ou je n'aurais peut-être pas le coeur à la terminer si tôt... Enfin bon, on verra. Oh, et j'y pense, peut-être un lemon =)

En espérant que ça vous plaise, **Enjoy & Review**.

* * *

"Parce que je t'aime Sasuke !"

Le brun écarquillait les yeux depuis plusieurs secondes, hésitant entre la peur et... il ne savait trop quoi. Une chose était cependant certaine : il était incrédule. Il restait là, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Il ne sentait plus l'étreinte de Naruto qui lui tenait fermement les épaules... peut-être parce que celui-ci avait relâché son emprise, peut-être aussi parce que lui ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres tant il était obnubilé par ce que son vis-à-vis venait de lui sortir. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Jamais il n'avait réfléchi autant et aussi vite, tentant de comprendre, de donner une certaine cohérence à ces propos. Cohérence qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Il cherchait quoi faire, quoi dire. Une réponse... même un bruit, une manifestation, en soi. Rien ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres.

Il fixait le blond sans le voir depuis un moment déjà. S'échappant temporairement de ses réflexions emmêlées, le voile se leva de devant ses yeux. C'est alors seulement qu'il vit l'expression qu'affichait Naruto. Jusque là, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, il était trop déconnecté de tout ce qui se passait pour remarquer l'air à la fois surpris et embêté du jeune homme, sa décontenance.

Naruto choisit ce moment pour se ranimer. Il lâcha violemment les épaules du brun et tituba en arrière.

"C'est pas ce... c'est pas ce que tu crois !" Se défendit-il en bafouillant.

Dérouté, Sasuke se reprit tout de même à temps. Pour ne rien laisser paraître, il afficha comme à son habitude une mine détachée, un je-m'en-foutisme total. D'un air blasé, il répondit froidement :

"Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en moque."

D'abord choqué, l'autre fut par la suite clairement blessé. Peut-être un peu soulagé aussi, mais la vexation primait, c'était indéniable. En même temps, c'était très facile à prévoir. Seul quelqu'un d'insensible n'aurait pas été touché par une telle remarque ; après tout, il avait quand même été son meilleur ami. Sasuke sentit son estomac se tordre à cette pensée. Ces derniers temps, il était vraiment cruel, il s'en rendait bien compte.

Naruto, quant-à lui, n'arrivait pas à avaler la boule douloureuse qui lui serrait la gorge. Il se focalisait sur une seule chose : ne pas craquer. D'après ses souvenirs, jamais il n'avait été autant humilié, et jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Les horreurs que lui sortait Sasuke dépassaient de beaucoup la peine éprouvée pour son départ, il en était certain à présent. Pardonner et oublier des paroles telles que celles-ci était difficilement envisageable. Même s'il l'avait souhaité, Naruto en était incapable. C'en était trop. Il avait largement eu son cotât et là, il faisait une overdose, une indigestion. Il en vint à se demander pourquoi il lui courrait encore après. Il était certainement masochiste, dans le fond. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il le laissait le briser un peu plus chaque jour et restait là à attendre, à en redemander même. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quand mettrait-il fin à ce calvaire ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça irait si loin.

"Stop."

Dans un effort démesuré, il avait prononcé un simple mot, à peine audible. Sasuke le dévisagea. Pourquoi 'Stop' ? Avant qu'il ne pose la question, il vit Naruto faire demi-tour et commencer à partir, sans plus d'explication.

C'est alors seulement qu'il mesura l'ampleur des dégâts ; les vestiges de leur amitié. Un seul mot y mettait fin, au bout de plusieurs années, au bout de plusieurs mois d'indécision, après une liaison bancale. Ils se faisaient souffrir mutuellement et probablement involontairement depuis trop longtemps. Là, Naruto venait d'y mettre un terme. Sasuke fut pris d'une bouffée de panique. Cette fois-ci, il arrivait trop tard. Il ne prenait conscience de l'énorme défaillance qu'après coup, qu'une fois le point de non retour franchi.

La décision ne venait pas du brun, et il ne contrôlait plus rien. De fait, si le blond partait maintenant, il le perdait à jamais. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration se saccada. S'il voulait partir, plus rien ne l'en empêchait, l'Uzumaki ne le retiendrait pas, et il le savait. Mais s'il restait planté là sans rien faire, il ne pourrait jamais faire marche arrière. Il était revenu une fois, il ne pourrait pas le faire une deuxième, il n'en aurait ni le courage, ni le droit. Il ne réfléchit pas davantage.

"NARUTO !" Cria-t-il d'une voix puissante et grave.

L'autre ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Les martellement du coeur de Sasuke s'intensifièrent, lui faisant souffrir le martyr ; la peur au ventre et la gorge serrée, il appela de nouveau, plus fermement. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme s'immobilisa après une hésitation.

Relevant le nez avec espoir, le brun s'élança à sa rencontre. Naruto s'essuya rageusement le visage d'un revers de sa manche avant de tourner la tête. Sasuke fut troublé par ses yeux à la fois pleins de tristesse et de reproches.

"Ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ?"

Il pris le brun au dépourvu.

"Non.

-'Non', c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Cracha le blond dans un sourire ironique. Il était visiblement désabusé.

-Non, je ne joue pas."

Prenant un air féroce, Naruto s'approcha dangereusement du brun, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Il détourna la tête quelques secondes puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui dévoilant un regard voilé de désir. Il espérait lui faire peur. Il voulait le voir partir. Après tout, c'était là que se trouvait le problème : dès qu'ils étaient trop proches, l'un ou l'autre finissait immanquablement par fuir. Maintenant qu'il avait difficilement pris la résolution de laisser tomber cette histoire interminable et qui lui faisait si mal, Naruto comptait s'y tenir. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile comme cela, il n'allait pas en rajouter. Il voulait dissuader le brun de l'approcher, et il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen pour cela. Sasuke s'effondrerait de lui-même. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'essayer de le convaincre de s'en aller. Il avait bien trop peur d'être proche de lui.

Surpris de ce revirement si soudain, Sasuke éloigna brusquement sa tête et l'observa sans comprendre ; Il ne recula pas, mais finit cependant par baisser le menton. Son coeur martelait ses côtes, et cela était plus du à la tentation qu'à l'effroi.

Extérieurement, il se contrôlait ; intérieurement, la situation lui échappait totalement. Il n'était qu'un tas d'hormones, et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui se passait, tout son être lui criait de s'abandonner au blond. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça, il en était bien conscient.

Cette rencontre avec Naruto n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée -bien qu'elle ne soit pas de lui. D'ailleurs, aucune de leur rencontre n'était une bonne chose. Il n'était plus maître de lui, et le simple fait de le savoir, le rendait malade. Encore une fois, il savait que la stabilité de l'instant était menacée. Bientôt, il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler.

La volonté cédait ; le désir s'accentuait, irrémédiablement.

Lui qui était venu pour s'en aller, désormais, il empêchait Naruto de lui échapper. Il s'agissait réellement du jeu du chat et de la souris. Lorsque l'un voulait l'autre, on le fuyait, et vice versa. Et cette fois il venait de passer de rongeur à félin. [NdA : xD] Pathétique, pensa-il. Cette histoire ressemblait à une spirale infernale de laquelle ils ne sortiraient jamais. L'unique solution qui se présentait à lui était inenvisageable. Savourer l'instant et ne pas se soucier des conséquences... Se laisser aller et nager dans des eaux troubles paraissait impensable. Pourtant...

Il releva les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui azur de Naruto. Quelques secondes suffirent à le faire flancher. Il lisait dans ses pupilles plus d'émotions qu'il n'était capable d'en éprouver. Le désir et la renonciation s'y mêlaient, accentuant le sentiment de malaise de Sasuke. Ses barrières et ses réticences tombèrent d'elles-même, et, fermant les yeux, il attrapa le visage de son vis-à-vis et s'empara violemment de ses lèvres, étouffant un cri de surprise du blond. Naruto, les yeux grands ouverts, semblait ne pas réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Les mordillements de Sasuke le ramenaient à une réalité qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était incapable de réunir deux idées cohérentes, incapable de penser que son 'plan' pour faire fuir le brun était à l'eau.

Sans réfléchir, il répondit fiévreusement au baiser, fermant fort les yeux pour en profiter davantage. Les coups de langue de Sasuke faisaient monter sa température corporelle, et il fut pris de frissons de plaisir. Le blond se saisit de sa nuque et approfondit davantage l'échange. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils en arriveraient là. Pas après la scènes qu'ils venaient d'essuyer. Pour la première fois, ils s'embrassaient vraiment, pleinement conscients de ce que cela représentait. Aucun déni possible à l'avenir. Une telle fougue ne s'inventait ni ne se feignait. Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

Il se détachèrent à regret au bout d'un long moment. Les yeux encore fermés, Naruto tenait toujours fermement le brun par la nuque. Il repassait machinalement sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, Sasuke lui l'observait. Déjà il reprenait conscience des réalités, se posant des milliers de questions, la principale restant, encore et toujours : Où cela les menait-il ? Il en était torturé, comme à chaque fois.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux à son tour et observa le brun qui paraissait agité. La seule et unique interrogation qui le perturbait était toute autre. Resterait-il ? Auparavant, il souhaitait son départ ; après un tel baiser, la situation ne pouvait qu'avoir changé. Il lui était impossible de ne pas revoir son jugement. Cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet tout en faisant bien comprendre à l'Uchiwa qu'il ne le laisserait pas repartir impunément, il se lança au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, cherchant ses mots.

"Je te préviens... si tu repars après m'avoir embrassé.. comme tu viens de le faire... je ne te le pardonnerais jamais."

Sa voix était calme, pourtant, Sasuke y décela une certaine inquiétude. Lui ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il ne se voyait pas quitter Naruto, mais le fait d'envisager relation plus qu'amicale avec lui était... bizarre. Parce qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'agissait de cela. La jalousie croissante de ces derniers mois combinée aux baisers furtifs et au désir presque permanent de le toucher ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il était indéniablement en manque de lui. Il Voulait Naruto. Des idées peu appropriées au moment et au lieu lui venaient à l'esprit.

Le jeune Uzumaki exigeait une réponse du regard. Ne l'obtenant pas, il soupira.

"Alors ?"

Reprenant ses esprits -et se remémorant l'intervention de Naruto- Sasuke resta muet une seconde à réfléchir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ferma les yeux.

"Alors je reste."

Le visage du blond s'illumina d'un sourire. Il hésita, puis devant l'air plus que consentant de l'Uchiwa, l'embrassa. Aux vues de la fougue qu'ils y mettaient, s'ils continuaient sur cette voix là, les désirs de Sasuke seraient vite assouvis.


	19. Chapitre 18

**NdA :**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de l'attente. Même si j'avais prévenu, j'ai conscience que ça a du être long. Maintenant, le bac est passé (encore une épreuve orale lundi, mais c'est insignifiant comparé au reste). On aura les résultats que le 7 juillet, ça fait encore une longue attente. D'ailleurs merci pour vos encouragements ! Sinon, pour mon plus grand plaisir j'ai été reçue dans au moins 2 des écoles d'arts que je souhaitais (400 demandes pour 18 places, autant dire que j'ai rarement été aussi heureuse qu'en apprenant qu'ils m'acceptaient). Enfin bref, là je raconte ma vie et je ne crois pas que vous soyez ici pour cela ;)

On est en vacaaaances !!

HORS SUJET : j'ai envie de regarder Brokeback Mountain O__O

Je fais donc un rappel pour vous éviter de tout avoir à relire si vous ne resituez plus l'histoire =)

**Bref récapitulatif**. Naruto et Sasuke se sont retrouvés enfermés tous les deux et la situation a dérapé, suite à quoi Sasuke a décidé de quitter Konoha (puisqu'il ne maîtrise plus rien) ; mais aux portes du village il est tombé sur Naruto. Après moult explications et piques en tous genre, Sasuke a décidé de partir en laissant Naruro planté là... Ce qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Après un combat, le blond a réussi à le coincer et lui a balancé de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait. (NdA : C'est sorti tout seul, et le fait n'est peut-être pas avéré). Se faisant une fois de plus repousser par Sasuke, il a finalement décidé de laisser tomber et de le laisser partir pour faire ce que bon lui semble. Sauf que l'autre ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. (Blablabla.) Finalement ils se sont embrassés, chacun pleinement conscient de ses actes, et Sasuke a finalement décidé de rester. Ca s'arrêtait là.

(J'espère que ça vous revient parce que raconté comme ça, ça perd vraiment toute sa valeur u_u")

Dans cette suite je note certaines récurrences, j'ai certainement des tendances masochistes et dominatrices. *siffle en regardant ailleurs*

Sinon, merci de continuer à me suivre, malgré l'attente, et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants !

(héhé, on approche des 100 reviews =) )

**ENJOY & REVIEW =D**

**

* * *

**

Ce soir là, Naruto était rentré chez lui perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que les dernières heures avaient réellement eu lieu, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment c'était concevable.

Il avait réussi à convaincre Sasuke de rester à Konoha. Certes, cet exploit avait été dur à accomplir, mais au final, ça en valait vraiment la peine. Après s'être mutuellement blessé, sur le plan physique comme sur le plan moral, il l'avait fait changer d'avis ; mieux que cela, ils avaient en quelque sorte reconnu s'être embrassé de leur plein gré. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Naruto porta une main à sa bouche. Il revoyait par flash leur étreinte. Elle était réelle, et il avait beau se le répéter, il ne voyait toujours pas comment c'était possible.

Maintenant qu'il était loin de Sasuke, il pouvait enfin réfléchir calmement. Désormais, une question s'imposait à lui : et maintenant ?

Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, c'était un fait, mais quel en serait l'impact sur l'avenir ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Il avait embrassé Sasuke, certes, mais ils ne formaient pas un couple pour autant. En y réfléchissant, un baiser n'impliquait rien. Dans le cas présent, ce n'était ni une promesse ni un acte d'amour, car Naruto en était persuadé, il n'était nullement amoureux du brun. Attiré serait le mot exact. Il exerçait sur lui un charme puissant et incompréhensible. Dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il n'agissait plus selon son bon vouloir… Mais de là à parler d'amour. Naruto sourit.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, le blond grimpa les marches d'un pas lent. Il ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea directement vers son lit, sur lequel il se laissa mollement tomber. Il soupira. Comme presque tous les jours depuis trop longtemps, il se demandait quelle attitude il devrait adopter le lendemain. Il reparlait à Sasuke, enfin du moins, tout le laissait penser que ce serait le cas. Il put enfin dormir sereinement. Depuis le temps que ses nuits étaient mauvaises. Il dormit peu, puisque la nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'il était rentré, mais ce fut d'un sommeil réparateur. Il se sentait presque revivre. Il n'était plus léthargique, enfin.

Naruto se réveilla beaucoup moins fatigué que d'habitude. Il éteignit son réveil en frappant dessus et s'étira. Il déjeuna rapidement et se dépêcha de se préparer avant de filer en direction du point de rendez-vous. C'était aujourd'hui que commençaient les "entraînements intensifs" de Kakashi, il l'avait presque oublié avec tout ça. Sur le chemin; il fut occupé à se demander ce que Kakashi leur aurait encore préparé et la réaction qu'aurait Sasuke à son approche.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce dernier l'ignora presque quand il le salua. Il leva vaguement les yeux, mais rien ne laissait entrevoir que la situation avait évolué. Naruto en était estomaqué. Avant qu'il ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, Kakashi était apparu en lançant un "Yo." d'un ton détaché.

"Vous êtes presque à l'heure." Remarqua Sakura.

Il lui sourit en retour.

"Si je veux allonger vos entraînements, il va malheureusement falloir que je me donne des horaires."

Naruto aurait volontiers commenté ("Quoi ? Mais je vous signale que vous nous donnez rendez-vous ! Si ça ce n'est pas avoir des horaires !") mais le comportement du brun le déroutait trop et lui occupait suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il ne fasse pas attention à ce genre de scènes. Kakashi lui jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil, surpris qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque. Innocemment il ajouta :

"Il paraît que vous vous êtes retrouvés enfermés Sasuke et toi, Naruto ?

Son intervention eu au moins l'effet de le réveiller. Les deux intéressés tournèrent vers Kakashi un regard courroucé. Naruto s'apprêtait à répondre mais on lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Si vous ne nous aviez pas mentionné une soi-disant réunion là bas, on ne se serait jamais trouvés enfermés !!" Répliqua le brun.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

"Moi ? J'ai du me tromper alors."

Son air candide donnait envie de le frapper. Préférant s'abstenir, les deux garçons détournèrent les yeux ; leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y avait immanquablement un malaise. Naruto n'aurait su dire d'où il provenait, mais Sasuke se comportait étrangement ; c'était pourtant différent d'avant.

"Bon les jeunes, ça m'ennuierait de m'être levé si tôt simplement pour parler... Alors on va commencer l'entraînement."

Il leur assigna des tâches que chacun exécuta avec plus ou moins de difficulté, mais dans l'ensemble, des progrès étaient notables à la fin de la journée. Si chacun était fatigué à la fin d'un entraînement 'normal', ce n'était rien en comparaison à cet entraînement là. Il avait duré trois heures de plus que d'ordinaire, et les pauses s'étaient limitées à l'heure du repas -qu'ils avaient du expédier en vitesse- et à un arrêt aux alentours de quatre heures. Un ninja avait beau être endurant, il était particulièrement difficile de tenir à ce rythme ; et c'était sans compter sur les exercices difficiles que le sensei leur avait demandé d'effectuer durant toute la journée. Lorsque Kakashi leur dit que c'en était fini pour aujourd'hui, les trois lui avait rarement été aussi reconnaissant. Ils étaient littéralement épuisés, morts.

Kakashi leur sourit de toutes ses dents -on le devinait à travers son masque- et leur fit un bref signe de la main avant de leur dire au revoir.

"Bon, eh bien, on se revoit demain. Bonne nuit."

Sakura se laissa tomber au sol, complètement à bout de force. Elle peinait à retrouver sa respiration, plus encore que les deux garçons.

Avant que Sasuke ne décide de partir, ce qui n'aurait su tarder, Naruto se dit que c'était le moment de lui parler et de lui demander quelques explications. A ce train là, ils seraient vite revenus au stade où ils en étaient auparavant ; et ça, c'était hors de question. Naruto l'avait suffisamment supporté, et il était décidé à arranger les choses dès cet instant. Alors que le brun ramassait ses affaires, il le héla :

"Sasuke !!"

L'Uchiwa leva les yeux vers lui, Sakura également.

Ne souhaitant pas être entendu de la jeune fille, Naruto fit signe à Sasuke de le rejoindre et il l'entraîna à l'écart. Il avait l'air préoccupé et craignait de froisser le brun en lui faisant part de ses craintes à son égard. Il choisit donc ses mots.

"J'ai l'impression que tu es distant. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une idée que je me fais, mais... Je pensais que ce serait différent."

L'autre resta silencieux. Il l'observait fixement, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

"Je ne veux pas dire que tout se serait subitement arrangé ; mais on s'est embrassé...

-Je sais." Coupa l'autre d'un ton cassant.

Le blond sursauta, surpris. Bon, il y avait déjà de l'amélioration. Au moins il ne démentait plus ses actes. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

"Alors quoi ?

-C'était une connerie.

-Mais...

-Je ne dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais ça doit s'arrêter là.

-Sasuke...

-Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Oublie ça... Et on repars de zéro cette fois, d'accord ?"

Son regard le transperçait. Repartir de zéro. C'était pour Naruto un rêve qu'il avait jusque là cru inaccessible. Redevenir l'ami de Sasuke représentait tellement pour lui qu'il ne pensa même pas à refuser l'offre.

"D'accord."

Recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Des bases saines. Plus d'enguelades, plus de piques, plus de blessures... plus de baisers. Sasuke avait raison, c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Tout était à reconstruire, et il faudrait du temps ; mais ils y arriveraient cette fois. Naruto regarda le jeune Uchiwa et sourit.

"Quoi ?

-Rien, simplement... je suis vraiment content. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé il y a quelques mois de ça, qu'on en arriverait là...

-A vrai dire, moi non plus."

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil furtif sa montre et grimaça.

"Aïe. J'avais promis à Neji que je le retrouverais à huit heures, mais comme Kakashi nous a lâché en retard..."

A l'entente du nom du brun, Sasuke se renfrogna, ce que Naruto ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à ramasser ses affaires pour aller rejoindre l'Hyûga. Il fit un signe de la main à Sasuke et partit d'un pas précipité. Il lui cria de loin :

"On se voit demain, Sasuke !!"

L'autre ne répondit même pas, se contentant de lever vaguement la main en guise de salut.

Il offrait son amitié à Naruto, et alors qu'ils auraient pu en profiter pour passer la soirée ensemble, et commencer à reconstruire sur les vestiges de leur amitié, celui-ci le plantait pour aller rejoindre Neji. Neji Hyûga, son soi-disant "meilleur ami". Toujours là pour se mettre en travers de son chemin celui-là. Sasuke grogna, et ramassa à son tour ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement et croisa Sakura qui était restée là. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui d'un pas mesuré. Ces derniers temps, elle semblait le craindre, ce qui arrangeait ses affaires. Elle n'était plus en train de déblatérer à tout bout de champs. Arrivée à son niveau, elle demanda timidement :

"Tu rentres ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Je peux t'accompagner ?" Avait-elle demandé avant de piquer du nez, craignant sans doute d'essuyer un refus.

"Pourquoi pas."

Les yeux de la jeune fille se rallumèrent.

Après tout, il pouvait bien être aimable quelques fois ; et puisque Naruto le laissait tomber, autant commencer par reprendre sa place auprès de Sakura, bien qu'il se douta qu'elle n'attendait que ça, et que certainement, rien n'avait changé à ses yeux à elle. Dans le fond, Sasuke n'avait pas de raison de la mépriser comme il l'avait parfois fait. Sakura était peut-être naïve et lourde sur certains points, mais elle était foncièrement gentille.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, mais c'aurait été la même chose si Sasuke avait fait le trajet tout seul. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger, la jeune fille ne décrocha pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Sasuke eu alors tout le loisir de se perdre dans ses réflexions. Il avait matière à s'occuper l'esprit pendant un bon moment, se questionnant sur ce qu'il arriverait par la suite, à l'évolution de sa relation avec Naruto et maudissant intérieurement l'Hyûga.

Il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'au croisement des chemins ; Sakura prenait à gauche, et lui à droite. Relevant enfin le nez, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Bonne nuit Sasuke." Elle lui sourit et lui fit un singe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

**xxx**

Sasuke avait longuement réfléchi la veille, lorsqu'il était finalement retourné chez lui, après que Naruto l'ai dissuadé de quitter le village. Cette soirée avait été un véritable choc. Alors qu'il avait démenti de toutes ses forces avoir embrassé Naruto, il s'était finalement retrouvé à en demander plus. Cette fois ci, impossible de nier en bloc. Il avait silencieusement réclamé et rendu ce baiser. Et Dieu ce que c'était grisant... Sur le moment, seul comptait cet échange passionné, mais une fois rentré chez lui, il avait du essuyé une lutte intérieure qui lui avait donné la migraine de sa vie.

C'était mal. Mal d'embrasser Naruto, mal de vouloir le toucher en permanence, mal de le désirer. Comment et quand cela était-il arrivé ? Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ?

S'éloigner de lui n'aurait certainement pas le résultat escompté : l'oublier. Au contraire, le manque serait encore plus fort. En plus, Sasuke avait donné sa parole à Naruto qu'il ne partirait pas. Pour s'enlever le blond de la tête, il avait décidé de faire table rase. Qu'ils redeviennent amis, petit à petit, était certainement la meilleure chose à faire. Il pourrait compter sur lui, mais connaîtrait les limites, les frontières entre le raisonnable et... et le reste.

Maintenant qu'il en avait fait part à Naruto, Sasuke n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionne. Il ferait tout pour retrouver des liens Normaux avec lui. Il espérait même reprendre sa place de meilleur ami, au détriment de Neji.

La situation serait difficile au début, mais avec beaucoup d'efforts, le brun était persuadé qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait ; ni plus ni moins que son meilleur ami : Naruto.

**xxx**

Les semaines s'étaient enchaînées, et il y avait maintenant près d'un mois que la résolution de repartir du début avait été prise. Alors que Sasuke s'était attendu à oublier ses pulsions 'passagères' et à améliorer ses rapports avec Naruto, seuls les rapports avaient évolués ; les pulsions étaient, elles, encore présentes, et même plus importantes et difficiles à réprimer que jamais.

Sasuke s'était nettement rapproché du blond. Désormais il régnait entre eux une entente cordiale et ils restaient parfois ensemble un petit moment... avant que Naruto n'aille retrouver Neji. Si leur relation s'était améliorée, il y avait pourtant des choses qui s'étaient aggravées. C'était par exemple le cas de la jalousie de Sasuke. Plus le temps passait, et plus il devenait malade rien qu'à la perspective que Naruto aille rejoindre l'Hyûga qu'il voyait désormais comme un rival. Réapprendre à connaître le blond le faisait l'apprécier davantage encore ; et s'il s'était attendu à ce que leur relation se restreigne à une amitié solide, il devait se faire violence pour repousser des pensées qui dépassaient parfois les limites fixées.

En un mois, il était devenu lunatique, parfois irascible. Il évitait de mettre ses sautes d'humeur en évidence lorsqu'il était en présence de Naruto. Ce n'était pas en plus la peine de se le mettre à dos. Il s'énervait facilement le soir en rentrant chez lui, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de témoins ; la moindre chose qui lui résistait finissait immanquablement par voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sasuke était frustré d'avoir sans arrêt à faire bonne figure, comme si voir Naruto partir avec Neji lui était égal. Il devenait chaque jour plus jaloux, et devait se contenir, ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, il n'avait aucun droit sur Naruto ; ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il n'était même pas son meilleur ami.

Pire. Depuis presque une semaine, il lui était devenu impossible de toucher le blond sans être fébrile. Chaque contact avec lui était un véritable supplice, sa peau irradiait, ses sens se troublaient et il avait des frissons sur tout le corps. Bientôt, ce serait au delà du surmontable. Son désir à son égard s'accroissait, pour son plus grand effroi. Il n'avait plus que Naruto en tête. Il respirait et vivait presque par lui. Chacune des phrases qu'il lui adressait, faisait s'accélérer ou s'arrêter son cœur. Naruto avait bien noté un changement de comportement de la part du brun, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, et connaissant Sasuke, si cela avait été réellement important, il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui en parler.

Un mardi, au cours d'un entraînement particulièrement difficile, Sasuke perdit la maîtrise de soi et péta un plomb, renversant au passage tout ce qu'il y avait alentours. La raison de tels actes était inconnue, et lorsque Naruto s'approcha de lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se fit envoyer bouler.

"Ne m'approche pas !"

Stupéfait, le blond resta immobile. Jusque là, ses rapports avec Sasuke avaient été exemplaires -du moins de son point de vue à lui ; alors l'entendre lui parler sur ce ton fut une vraie décharge électrique. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à lui de cette manière ?

Neji arriva à cet instant -par malchance, il s'agissait de l'une des rares fois où c'était lui qui venait retrouver Naruto.

Alors que le blond allait demander à Sasuke qu'il lui explique quel était le problème, il s'entendit cracher d'une voix venimeuse :

"Ton copain est là, tu devrais aller le retrouver."

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

Ce jour là, Sasuke s'était fait violence pour se contenir. La fois de trop, surement. Le fait d'avoir Neji dans les pattes n'arrangeait rien. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Faisant volte face, il décampa rapidement. Kakashi n'avait même pas annoncé la fin de l'entraînement. Naruto jeta un regard démuni à Neji et parti à la poursuite de Sasuke. Vraiment, quelque chose clochait.

L'Uzumaki chercha une demi-heure en vain. L'autre avait du partir très rapidement pour avoir une telle avance... A moins qu'il ne se cache de lui. L'idée semblait ridicule, et pourtant... Naruto regarda aux alentours, il ne voyait que la forêt. Il avança d'un pas lent, cherchant à travers les troncs noueux sans succès. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il perdait espoir et jugeait qu'il aurait mieux valu rester avec les autres, il aperçut une vieille cabane en bois. Après réflexion, il s'agissait de cette même cabane qui leur servait des années auparavant de planque. Le blond avait totalement oublié cet épisode, et il n'aurait jamais resitué l'endroit dans le coin. Enfin, dans une dernière tentative, il s'approcha de la bâtisse en ruine et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le bâtiment semblait être désert. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte, histoire de voir ce que le lieu était devenu. L'endroit était sombre et poussiéreux ; et ce n'est qu'une fois habitué au noir de la pièce qu'il remarqua une silhouette négligemment posté contre un mur. L'autre tourna la tête pour l'observer.

"Sasuke ?"

Le brun soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Naruto.

-Je crois qu'il est dangereux pour toi de rester là." Prévint l'Uchiwa.

Le blond l'observa en plissant les yeux, cherchant à percer ses paroles dont le sens lui échappait.

"Va-t-en !

-Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ce qui cloche."

Sasuke s'écarta du mur et s'approcha de lui dangereusement. A quelques centimètres à peine de son vis-à-vis, il le lança, menaçant :

"Naruto, vraiment, je crois que tu devrais partir."

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa voix était contenue. Bien qu'il ait du avoir peur -Naruto n'avait jamais vu Sasuke dans cet état là-, le blond répondit de manière insolente :

"Non."

Il en avait marre d'obéir sans jamais poser de question, d'être trimbalé à sa guise et de devoir se comporter comme bon lui semblait. Cette fois, il ne partirait pas sans savoir.

A sa plus grande surprise, Sasuke l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche, sur lequel il le maintînt fermement. Il semblait fiévreux et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Naruto le regardait d'un air de défi. Ses muscles avaient beau être endoloris par le choc, il n'en montrerait rien. Les deux s'observaient sans siller. Sasuke sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, le désir montait à une vitesse fulgurante, et bientôt le blond put le lire dans son regard. Sa chaleur corporelle grimpait rapidement. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise.

Il s'empara de la bouche de Naruto si violement que sa tête s'entrechoqua contre le mur derrière. Peu leur importait. Ce baiser était reçu, d'une part comme de l'autre, comme une véritable délivrance. Une abstinence d'un mois était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le supporter. Le baiser était violent, passionné. Sasuke lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et bientôt un goût de sang se propagea sans sa propre bouche. Il l'embrassait à s'en faire mal. S'agrippant de toutes ses forces à ses épaules, il lui prodiguait tout ce qu'ils avaient raté jusque là.


	20. Chapitre 19

**NdA :**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Tara : J'adore ta façon de t'exprimer, au moins ça vient du cœur ! *_* Tu vas pouvoir enfin avoir ton lemon, vu que tu l'attendais =) (PS : j'espère que ton oral s'est bien passé ;) ) (Voir un peu plus bas)

Amanda : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, les suites seront postées avec moins d'intervalle =) La seule chose qui m'a retenue la dernière fois est le bac que j'avais à préparer et à passer. En général, j'essaie de poster toutes les semaines, j'essaierai de faire moins pendant les vacances, mais je ne peux rien promettre sur le long terme.

Le mot d'ordre du chapitre (et peut-être même de la fic) est "l'amour dans la violence".

**ATTENTION :** Ce chapitre contient un lemon, c'est-à-dire une scène à caractère sexuel explicite. Je suis passée en Rated M (-16 ans) mais j'ai testé et retesté, la fic est encore accessible tout public, alors sauf si je suis une quiche, ça ne changera rien. En ce qui est du lemon en lui-même, je tiens à signaler qu'il s'agit de mon premier, alors excusez moi s'il est en dessous de vos attentes u.u Je signalerai la scène, alors pour les âmes sensibles qui préfèreraient s'abstenir, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je pense qu'il n'est pas obligatoire de la lire pour comprendre la suite de la fanfiction. J'ai essayé de ne pas rendre ça trop vulgaire... (petite note : je suis contente de sa longueur qui n'est pas si courte que ça ;) )

Merci pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses qui me font tourner la tête et doivent me donner un air de débile profonde =)

[Hors sujet : l'instant concernant ma palpitante vie : OhMonDieu je passe le permis le 10 juillet O.O Achevez-moi.]

**ENJOY & REVIEW =D**

**

* * *

**

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, Naruto avait l'air comblé ; pourtant il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Le brun le repoussait et lui demandait de rester son ami, et là, il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond restait immobile, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension, entre les bras de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa, lui, en voulait plus.

Le fait d'embrasser Naruto avait fait s'écrouler toutes les barrières qu'il s'était lui-même imposées. Il tremblait presque de désir, et son pouls battait à vitesse accélérée. La flamme qui faisait briller ses yeux était loin d'être apaisée. Son corps irradiait, l'incitant à en demander davantage. Il n'avait presque plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même et luttait intérieurement pour se contenir. Dans un instant de lucidité, il prévint le blond avant de commettre l'irréparable.

"Si tu restes ici, je vais te faire mal."

L'avertissement trancha dans le silence seulement rompu par leurs respirations saccadées.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'entendait-il par là ? En tout cas, une chose était certaine : sa résolution de ne pas partir sans explications était plus que jamais d'actualité. Si en arrivant il avait décidé de savoir pourquoi Sasuke réagissait de cette manière, c'était doublement valable maintenant. Il ne partirait pas. Pas après Ca.

Il soutint son regard, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'en aller. Sasuke le jaugea un instant, mécontent, avant de fermer les yeux. Il résolut finalement de se laisser aller. Fini la lutte incessante entre ce qu'il jugeait moral ou immoral. Après tout, il avait prévenu Naruto ; désormais, il ne pourrait en vouloir qu'à lui même.

Le brun s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de Naruto qui se laissa faire, réclamant presque. Rapidement, Sasuke délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou à la surprise du blond qui se figea. C'était inattendu. Ses baisers se faisaient plus insistants, plus violents, alternant entre coups de langue et morsures. Naruto ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière. Il était totalement sous l'emprise de la langue du brun, entrouvrant la bouche à chaque mouvement.

Lemon

Sasuke attrapa les poignets de Naruto et les plaqua contre le mur. Les prenant d'une seule main, il entreprit de déboutonner la veste du blond de l'autre. Naruto rouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Bizarrement, il était à la fois doux et brusque dans ses mouvements. La veste atterrit par terre dans un bruit étouffé. Sasuke regarda son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux, attendant des directives ou des réticences. Naruto était incapable de lui donner l'un comme l'autre, il se contentait de subir les attaques répétées du brun en soupirant d'aise.

C'était le moment. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il attrapa Naruto par la taille et le fit pivoter ; l'autre se retrouva face au mur, appréhendant la suite. Le brun balada ses mains de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver sur l'entrejambe du pantalon, déformée par l'excitation du blond. Naruto poussa un râle. Le caressant d'abord à travers le jean, Sasuke décida très vite d'accélérer les choses. D'un geste vif, il défit la braguette et passa la main à travers le caleçon. Leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact sous leur frisson commun. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et retint un cri entre ses dents. Sasuke alterna caresses et mouvements de va et vient en exerçant plus ou moins de pression. Naruto haletait, il transpirait et mourrait de chaud. Des frissons lui parsemaient le corps, Dieu que c'était bon. Son visage reflétait l'extase qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

L'entrejambe du brun commençait à le faire souffrir ; il décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tout en baissant le pantalon et le boxer du blond, il lui soufflait dans l'oreille. Il devait le préparer. Bien que n'ayant jamais pratiqué ce genre de choses auparavant, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas sans douleur pour le "receveur" [NdA : Uke], en d'autres termes : Naruto. Il mouilla du mieux qu'il le put plusieurs de ses doigts avant de les placer à l'orifice du blond. Il commença à lui mordiller l'oreille pour le distraire, et pénétra d'abord un doigt, puis deux. Si le premier l'avait plus surpris qu'autre chose, il poussa un cri au deuxième. Déjà la douleur se faisait ressentir. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient et la douleur s'atténua. Le blond sentait l'érection du brun contre le haut de sa cuisse. Lorsque Naruto fut habitué à la présence dans son postérieur, Sasuke y introduisit un troisième doigt, accueillit par une grimace.

L'Uzumaki avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une douleur semblable. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur, pourtant après plusieurs secondes, la brûlure laissait place à une sensation chaude et plaisante. Très plaisante. Alors qu'il commençait à éprouver du plaisir et à pousser de petits cris à chaque mouvement que le brun effectuait en lui, les doigts ressortirent pour ne plus rentrer. Dans une dernière plainte, Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke, les yeux suppliant.

Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, s'activait à déboutonner son propre pantalon, ce qu'il fit avec un peu de mal, puisqu'il était incapable de contrôler le tremblement de sa main. Il était fébrile. Lorsqu'enfin il put se libérer du vêtement, il le laissa tomber sur ses chevilles et se débarrassa de son boxer. Agrippant le t-shirt de Naruto, il se plaça à son entrée et d'un geste vif le pénétra. Les deux hurlèrent ; le blond de douleur, le brun de plaisir. Sasuke commença un mouvement de va et vient, et Naruto haletait sous ses coups de rein. Une fois la douleur surmontée, il éprouva de nouveau la jouissance de ce mouvement en lui. Il était incapable de réfléchir ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que subir les attaques répétées de Sasuke. Attaques qu'il redoutait et quémandait à la fois. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien ; le plaisir montait par vagues qui l'assaillaient.

Sasuke accéléra la cadence, et jouit dans un cri rauque. Naruto ferma les yeux. Il était possédé par il ne savait quelle sensation, tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Dans une vague plus puissante encore que les précédentes, il rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du brun, et jouit à son tours dans un râle puissant. Il se sentait à la fois vide et plein [NdA : pas d'allusions perverses !], et il était exténué, dépourvu de toute force.

Fin du lemon

Le brun se retira lentement et s'éloigna du blond, chancelant. Il attrapa son pantalon qu'il remonta négligemment, puis se laissa tomber contre un mur, pantelant. Alors seulement il reprenait conscience des réalités. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus obnubilé par Naruto et dirigé par son désir à son égard, il était enfin maître de lui, et en capacité de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa main trembla. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire l'amour ? Il leva des yeux exorbités vers le blond. Ce dernier s'était retourné et se rhabillait également, avec des gestes lents et maladroits. Il avait les yeux de quelqu'un de perdu, ce qui était tout à fait approprié à la situation.

Ils devaient parler. Il le fallait ; mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait le courage d'aborder le sujet. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il leur apparut comme évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester là indéfiniment à éviter de faire le moindre mouvement et à ne surtout pas regarder l'autre. Naruto était trop secoué pour tenter quoi que ce soit, alors Sasuke résolut d'aller le voir. Il se planta devant lui et l'autre leva la tête pour le regarder. Naruto était incapable d'avoir une opinion claire sur le sujet. Tout était emmêlé dans son esprit et il ne parvenait pas à trancher : était-ce bien, était-ce mal ?

"Naruto..."

Sa voix était enrayée à force d'avoir gardé le silence. Les mots peinaient à sortir.

"Naruto, je crois qu'on devrait garder ça... pour nous." Il avala sa salive. "Nos... "Ébats" doivent rester secrets, d'accord ?" Son intonation trahissait l'appréhension.

Bien évidement, que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait couchés avec lui ?! Les dernières heures écoulées faisaient naître en Naruto des remords à l'adresse de Neji. Comment pourrait-il comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ? Le regard de Sasuke se faisait plus pesant, il attendait une réponse, une approbation. S'il promettait à Sasuke de se taire, il ne devrait rien dire à Neji, ce qui, d'un autre côté, l'arrangeait également. Comme ni lui ni le brun n'irait jamais rien lui raconter, son meilleur ami ne serait pas au courant, et à la réflexion faîte, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Neji n'aimait pas Sasuke, et il n'avait pas envie que sa relation avec lui se détériore à cause d'un acte inconsidéré. Car il s'agissait de cela, Naruto en était persuadé. A la longue, il commençait à connaître Sasuke. Ce qui venait de se passer devait rester secret, en d'autres termes : c'était une erreur qui devait être oubliée et jamais ne devait se reproduire. Tout comme les baisers.

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se releva en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Avant que le brun n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, il commenta :

"Je sais : on oublie."

Et il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. La lumière extérieure lui explosa les yeux, et il dut les fermer durant plusieurs secondes avant de consentir à enfin les rouvrir. Il partit à pas lents. Contrairement aux tourments éprouvés après leurs baisers, il n'était étrangement pas torturé psychologiquement. Il avait fini par se forger une barrière et ne se laisserait plus détruire comme avant. Peut-être savait-il aussi inconsciemment qu'il y aurait une suite, d'autres fois, tout comme ça avait été le cas pour leurs baisers. Alors Naruto se contenta d'avancer sans se poser de questions, les yeux dans le vague. Sasuke, lui, sortit plusieurs minutes plus tard.

**xxx**

Les premiers entraînements qui suivirent l''incident' se déroulèrent normalement ou presque. Le vide avait été comblé et la sensation avait disparu... Momentanément.

Le quatrième jour cependant, les coups d'œil échangés entre les deux garçons furent plus nombreux et plus poussés. Bientôt, l'éclat de leurs regards se raviva et ils cherchèrent inconsciemment-ou non d'ailleurs- à se toucher ; et ce par n'importe quel moyen, en s'effleurant ou même en se heurtant. Les protestations qui s'en suivaient sonnaient faux.

Ils commençaient petit à petit à intégrer un fait : ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers l'autre. Leur expérience ne les avait pas laissé de marbre et leur relation en subissait les conséquences ; maintenant qu'ils y avaient gouté, il était quasiment improbable d'y renoncer. Non, pas quasiment improbable. Impossible. Sasuke avait beau essayer de refouler par tous les moyens, il voulait encore et toujours le blond.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient remis à se lancer des piques et à se chercher, il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'étrange, de différent d'avant. Leurs affrontements n'avaient plus pour ultime but d'affliger l'autre, mais de pouvoir lui parler, même si les mots échangés étaient souvent blessants et lancé avec un air venimeux. Ainsi, durant un entraînement auquel Kakashi n'avait pu assister pour faute de devoir accomplir une mission spéciale et secrète, il avait été impossible à Sakura d'arbitrer les querelles de Naruto et de Sasuke. Les deux l'avaient envoyée promener et elle avait préféré ne pas rentrer dans le conflit et s'était éloignée. Inutile de faire empirer ses relations avec les deux garçons. Elle était donc partie faire les cent pas à l'écart et les laisser seuls jusqu'à ce qu'ils règlent le problème.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'insulter pour finir par se taper dessus, Sasuke empoigna Naruto par le col, mais ce ne fut pas pour le frapper. Le poussant contre un arbre, il laissa les mains du blond lui enserrer la taille avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une vague de chaleur grisante se déversa dans tout son corps. Leur dernier baiser remontait à à peine quatre jours, pourtant le manque était palpable. Naruto remonta sous son t-shirt et lui griffa le dos ; Sasuke lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Durant quatre jours, il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, là, il avait craqué. Il s'attaquait de nouveau au coup du blond, et ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme. Il le tira par la ceinture, signe qu'il devait le suivre. Naruto obtempéra.

Sasuke l'emmena dans la résidence des Uchiwa. Un véritable palais... Naruto commençait à peine à s'extasier sur tout ce qu'il voyait –on était bien loin de son appartement-, quand Sasuke l'attrapa des deux côtés du visage pour se jeter sur sa bouche. Bientôt, ils passèrent à l'acte, une fois de plus. Dès cet instant, il leur fut impossible de faire marche arrière, impossible de renoncer à ces caresses et ces baisers. Impossible de rester de marbre face à l'autre.

A chaque fois qu'il quittait Naruto, Sasuke se promettait de ne pas recommencer. En vain. Ils se voulaient de plus en plus ardemment et de plus en plus fréquemment. Leurs 'dérapages' se multiplièrent. Au bout d'un moment l'Uchiwa laissa tomber l'affrontement : il était trop faible pour lutter contre ce désir, à quoi bon prendre une résolution qu'on savait ne pas tenir par la suite.


	21. Chapitre 20

**NdA :**

Amanda : Mérite plus de reviews ? *tends les affiches pour la propagande* =D Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Je crois faire l'unanimité pour ce qui est de leurs sentiments et j'en suis vraiment heureuse !

Chiwii : Ah, tu m'as manqué ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée (j'ai du te bombarder de messages hors ligne --'). Oui, les chapitres vont bouger, probablement...

toshiro95 : Ta première review est pour moi, ça c'est vraiment la classe ! =D Ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer (et terminer) cette fic et je suis contente qu'elle soit à ton goût !

(Achaisse : Je suis bachelièèèère ! J'espère que toutes les personnes ayant passé des exams ont été reçues ! Je suis super contente ! J'ai l'école, le bac (pour y rentrer) et l'appart. L'année prochaine va être une année charnière. En plus je viens de passer le permis, et apparemment, il est plus que probable que je l'aie *__*))

J'en suis à plus de 20 chapitres. Je ne m'étais jamais aventurée aussi loin dans une fic ; étant donné que je mets beaucoup de temps à les faire se décider et encore plus à former le couple, la plupart du temps, ça s'arrête avant, au moment où ils commencent à se rapprocher (des fics à terminer d'ailleurs)... Enfin bon, se dire que ça approche dangereusement de la fin c'est bizarre... Ca va faire un vide après je crois *passe pour une demeurée*. Je vais certainement retarder au maximum, mais de toutes façons, un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien mettre un point final.

Je pense qu'à l'avenir, j'écrirai une fic en entier avant de commencer à la poster, de cette manière le début concordera totalement avec la fin, j'aurai une vue d'ensemble et je pourrais modifier à mon gré ; et en plus, je n'aurais plus à me donner d'horaires ;P

(Ô chose étrange chez moi, ce chapitre comporte beaucoup de dialogue !)

Comme je l'ai fait savoir sur ma page perso, les visites sont en hausse, mais les reviews sont très loin derrière, chose normale je suppose ; il n'empêche que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de connaître l'avis des anonymes, qu'il soit favorable ou pas d'ailleurs. Les reviews motivent et aident à progresser... **Alors reviewez** =)

**ENJOY. **... parce que j'aime trop quand ils se font la gueule... =)

petites interventions intempestives :

(1) Naruto le sex toy ; (je n'ai pas voulu le mettre dans le paragraphe, ça cassait vraiment l'ambiance xD)

(2) Oh, ce coup là, j'adore *toute fière* J'imagine trop la scène *__*

(3) « Ce n'est pas ma faute » Valmont. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à la relecture que j'avais écrit ça ; J'adore quand il le sort à Tourvel dans « Les Liaisons Dangereuses » de Laclos 33 (tombé au bac d'ailleurs !)

**

* * *

**

Les entraînements avaient lieux presque tous les jours, ne leur laissant que peu de répit. Durant ces séances, Naruto et Sasuke se lançaient des regards étranges, ce qui finit par alarmer Sakura. Les deux garçons continuaient de se chercher des poux, mais paradoxalement, quelque chose avait imperceptiblement changé dans leur comportement. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et était de plus en plus préoccupée par le sujet. Elle les observait à la dérobée chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, essayant d'analyser leur attitude, mais rien à faire, la signification de leur conduite lui échappait totalement.

Naruto retrouvait Neji après chaque entraînement, bien qu'il eut souvent l'air absent. Son meilleur ami, lui aussi, notait un changement et était irrité de ne pas en connaître la cause. Comme à son habitude, il préféra laisser le temps à Naruto de lui expliquer ce qui le préoccupait... quoique le moment sembla ne jamais venir.

Bien qu'il ait longtemps lutté contre l'idée de désirer par dessus tout le blond, Sasuke avait finalement du se rendre à l'évidence ; et à bout de force, avait admis qu'il n'arrivait à se contrôler et à être lui même que lorsqu'il pouvait être avec Naruto, et de surcroît, lorsque son appétit sexuel était assouvi. Il avait déjà songé à essayer avec d'autres personnes -de préférence une fille-, mais l'attirance à leur égard n'était pas comparable, et par conséquent cette expérience avait un moindre intérêt. Seul Naruto semblait capable de le combler, ou en tout cas, il était le seul à lui faire cet effet là. Résigné, le brun s'était donc laissé aller à ses pulsions et les satisfaisait autant que possible.

Les entraînements étaient toujours aussi longs, bien que les progrès aient été notables ; mais Kakashi ne semblait pas décidé à les raccourcir, même si lui aussi aurait de ce fait bénéficié de plus de temps libre. Sasuke jalousait toujours plus les instants que Naruto passait avec le jeune Hyûga ; des instants qu'eux même auraient pu passer ensemble. Sa mauvaise humeur s'en faisait ressentir. Il se montrait parfois froid et distant, et dans ces moments là, le blond peinait à le suivre. C'était, une nouvelle fois, le manque du blond, de sa présence et de son corps qui finissaient par avoir raison du brun et le rapprochait de Naruto. Irrémédiablement ces disputes se terminaient en ébats. C'était toujours la même chose ; Pour la jouissance des deux, Sasuke prenait Naruto, jamais l'inverse. La chair appelle la chair paraît-il...

Après des regards entendus et des contacts furtifs durant les entraînements, ils se retrouvaient fréquemment dans des endroits inattendus où ils ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre. Un désir incontrôlable et inavouable faisait le reste. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ces rencontres étaient devenues indispensables ; leurs agissements devant Sakura et Kakashi ne leur suffisaient pas. Une relation purement platonique et amicale n'était plus envisageable ; et pourtant le lien indescriptible qui les unissait à présent ne leur convenait pas entièrement non plus. Le fait de garder leur relation secrète était inconfortable, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de la révéler à quiconque -trop embarrassant, trop bizarre, certainement mal digéré. Eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à discerner et à définir exactement ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Certainement quelque chose se rapprochant d'une amitié améliorée... Ils étaient amis -du moins il semblait- et ils n'étaient pas un couple, bien qu'ils 'couchent ensemble'.

Leur relation était plus physique qu'autre chose ; il y avait bien des moments où ils parlaient, mais c'était très rarement de leur vice, qu'ils préféraient éviter de mentionner. Chacun était conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ne pas en parler rendait la chose moins réelle, ce qui n'était pas pour les gêner. Ils n'étaient tous deux pas fiers de cette relation qui leur était pourtant indispensable, peut-être parce qu'ils la jugeaient immorale, surtout compte tenu de ce qu'ils avaient enduré ; surement aussi parce qu'ils redoutaient l'opinion des autres qu'ils devinaient sans trop de difficulté. Alors, bien que leurs prochaines 'retrouvailles' restent obsessionnelles, ils essayaient de se focaliser sur autre chose.

Au cours d'un de leurs entraînement, il avait été particulièrement difficile pour Sasuke de se concentrer. Naruto et lui travaillaient en binôme, et par conséquent, le blond lui tournait sans arrêt autours, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état d'excitation du brun. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis trop longtemps à son goût, et il était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que ce soir, il passerait la nuit avec lui. Ses regards enflammés se faisaient de plus en plus persistants, déstabilisant le blond, comme à l'accoutumé. Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, Kakashi leur demanda enfin de revenir à la fin de l'exercice, et annonça que l'entraînement était terminé. Alors que le blond allait récupérer Ses affaires, Sasuke s'approcha de lui, les yeux brillants, un sourire mal dissimulé.

"Tu viens chez moi ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air aguicheur, et suffisamment bas pour n'être entendu que de Naruto.

Bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas, le blond se ressaisit et répondit sur un ton d'excuse :

"Je suis désolé, mais là je ne peux vraiment pas..."

Le brun fronça les sourcils, devinant un peu trop bien quel motif il allait invoquer pour se défiler. Il ne le laisserait certainement pas partir de cette manière, il était bien trop en manque de lui pour ça. D'une voix plus dure il demanda simplement :

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'ai promis à Neji que j'allais le retrouver pour qu'on aille chez...

-NEJI ! Coupa l'autre, faisant sursauter le blond.

Sasuke se mit instantanément en colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ne cherchant même plus à se maîtriser, il répliqua :

"Toujours la même histoire, encore lui ! Il passe et passera toujours en priorité ; et dès qu'il n'est plus là, tu viens me retrouver -comme par magie-, mais je te signale que je ne suis pas un bouche trou ! Vociféra-t-il en enfonçant un index réprobateur dans son-t-shirt.

Sasuke paraissait hors de lui. Naruto regarda alternativement la main et le visage de l'Uchiwa, décontenancé. Cette fois, il s'expliquait clairement sur le pourquoi de ses crises de nerf. La raison pour laquelle il ne lui parlait plus pendant plusieurs jours, le pourquoi de son dédain et de ses éloignements était là.

"Neji est mon meilleur ami ! Se défendit-il.

-Et moi ?! Et moi, je suis quoi ?!!" Se récria le brun, visiblement offensé et déçu.

Naruto l'observa, incrédule. Alors sa façon d'agir, sa mauvaise humeur... Après réflexion, l'Uchiwa s'éloignait, le plus souvent, après que lui ait passé beaucoup de temps avec Neji... Sasuke était-il jaloux ? Le blond commençait à y voir un peu plus clair ; ou du moins le croyait-il.

Comme pour le contredire, le brun répliqua :

"J'ai envie de toi !"

Une véritable douche froide. C'était le seul argument qu'il trouvait à ça ?! Pensait-il vraiment le faire rester en lui balançant un truc pareil -et aussi vulgairement ? Naruto aurait préféré se prendre une gifle, au moins elle aurait montré qu'il tenait à lui. "J'ai envie de toi" les mots raisonnaient férocement à ses oreilles. Alors c'était tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui ? Un objet sexuel (1), un jouet qu'il pouvait manier à sa guise, où et quand il voulait ? Le blond lui jeta un regard dans lequel se mélangeaient outrage et déception, et riposta avec colère :

"A ce que je sache, je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux, et si tu es trop en manque sers toi de ta main droite !" (2)

Sur ce, il ramassa son sac et tourna les talons. Sakura, surprise par les éclats de voix, releva les yeux pour le voir partir précipitamment. Sasuke était scotché sur place.

**xxx**

Ce soir là, Naruto fut particulièrement silencieux, ce qui exaspéra Neji. Après un soupir, celui-ci se décida à enfin lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

"Naruto, tu sais que je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres quand je n'y ai pas été invité..."

L'autre leva un sourcil, surpris de cette intervention, mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

"...Mais depuis quelque temps, je te trouve vraiment changé... et je me fais un peu de soucis à ton sujet."

Le blond resta silencieux, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

"Explique-moi." Supplia presque le brun.

Naruto soupira à son tour, puis leva les yeux. Par où commencer ? Et surtout, que pouvait-il lui dire sans se faire griller ? Une chose était certaine, il avait de nombreuses fois calculé le pour et le contre et en était toujours arrivé à la même conclusion : il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Neji sa relation avec Sasuke. Il ne comprendrait pas, il le détestait. En plus Sasuke était un garçon, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mis à part cela, Naruto ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre son meilleur ami, car même s'il l'avait soutenu jusque là, il ne voulait pas tester leur amitié avec un sujet aussi grave. Alors il répondit simplement :

"Je me suis pris la tête avec Sasuke."

Neji l'incita à continuer.

"Je pensais que tout était au mieux, depuis quelque temps on s'était rapproché -ça ce n'était rien de le dire- ; mais tout à l'heure sans raison valable il m'a fait des reproches et on s'est engueulés.

-...Raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas décroché plus de dix mots depuis qu'on est arrivé... et pas mangé la moitié de tes ramens." Il désigna l'assiette et reprit "Je n'aime pas particulièrement Sasuke comme tu le sais déjà... Mais du reste, je crois sincèrement tu accordes trop d'importance à tout ce qui le touche."

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison songea Naruto.

"Tu sais, vous avez été très proches par le passé, mais Naruto, les choses changent... tu ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il soit comme avant."

Les choses changent...

C'était pourtant tellement dur à digérer. Peut-être Sasuke n'en avait-il plus rien à faire de lui. Ils prenaient du bon temps, mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. La conversation lui mina encore plus le moral, ce que Neji remarqua immédiatement.

"Je ne dis absolument pas ça par jalousie ou pour te faire du mal.

-Je sais.

-Rah... Allez, viens là."

Neji lui tendit les bras, et Naruto s'y laissa tomber. Il était plaisant de se trouver là, réconforté par lui. Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la sensation éprouvée en présence de Sasuke. C'était purement amical, mais cela faisait un bien fou. L'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être tord, et qu'il devrait tout lui avouer ; après tout Neji était son meilleur ami, et il avait une totale confiance en lui. Il lui devait la vérité. Il réfléchissait à cette hypothèse lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Il releva la tête, se dégageant de l'étreinte, pour faire face à un Sasuke visiblement mal à l'aise, et qui gardait les yeux obstinément rivés ailleurs que sur eux.

"Je peux te parler ?

-Heu... oui.

-En privé." Il désigna un endroit à l'écart et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Naruto obtempéra. Il se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Neji et le suivit. Ils traversèrent la rue et s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté, à l'abri des regards. Les poings sur les hanches, Naruto devança Sasuke :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris tout à l'heure.

-Et moi je crois au contraire que c'était très clair. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Sasuke !

Il était blessé, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être explicite.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est mon opinion ?

-Ta façon d'agir, de me parler. Je ne suis pas à ton service ! Tu ne fais appel à moi que pour te satisfaire !"

Sasuke resta cloué.

"Quoi ?! Je te signale que c'est Toi qui passe ton temps avec Neji. Si les seuls moments que tu m'accordes sont ceux où l'on fait... des trucs, ce n'est pas ma faute !! (3)

-C'est ce que tu penses ?

-Que ferais-je ici si je me fichais éperdument de toi, hu ? Je te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire le premier pas. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai présenté -et à plusieurs reprises- des excuses. Alors si tu penses encore que je me moques de toi, je ne vois vraiment pas quelles autres options il me reste." Répliqua-t-il passablement agacé.

Son ton était convainquant. Naruto se sentit idiot d'avoir eu une telle réaction. Pourquoi serait-il venu pour le chercher sans une excuse valable -bien meilleure qu'une impulsion hormonale- ? Il fit la grimace et observa ses pieds. Les derniers mois passés à se faire du mal avaient laissé des séquelles apparemment. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il serait extrêmement difficile d'avoir de nouveau confiance l'un en l'autre. Il releva les yeux pour chercher à percer l'expression du brun ; comme souvent, il était impossible de la déchiffrer.

Il était vrai qu'ils passaient peu de temps ensemble, en dehors des entraînements ; mais d'un autre côté, il était normal qu'il ait envie d'en passer également avec Neji, se défendit-il. Les instants passés avec Sasuke se terminaient immanquablement au lit... Ils n'avaient pas une vraie relation. Leur attirance était trop forte pour qu'ils tentent de faire autre chose que se toucher, s'embrasser ou s'envoyer en l'air dès qu'ils se voyaient. La tournure que prenait les choses n'était pas à l'avantage de leur relation -pouvait-on encore parler d'amitié ?- il faudrait faire quelque chose, et rapidement. Naruto avait l'impression de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde que Sasuke, ce qui compliquait encore l'affaire.

Il décida finalement de répartir son temps libre entre les deux garçons, ce qu'il pensait être la meilleure chose à faire. Au bout d'un long moment, il dit enfin :

"Ecoute, on se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?"

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'autre frissonna. Naruto le lâcha, gêné.

"Quand Neji rentrera, je te retrouve chez toi."

Il attendait une approbation du brun, qui inclina la tête. Faute de mieux, c'était toujours ça : Naruto et lui se verraient plus tard. Le blond lui sourit en retour avant de s'en aller en lui faisant un signe de la main. Sasuke prit la direction opposée.

Il retrouva Neji en train de faire jouer ses doigts sur le comptoir. Il commençait à s'impatienter et se demandait quelle tournure avait pu prendre leur conversation.

**xxx**

Naruto eut à peine frappé, que la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke.

Le brun le regardait, les yeux brillants ; mais apparemment il ne tenterait rien. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt l'avait bien trop affecté pour qu'il pense à donner raison au blond. Il se contenta de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le blond l'observait, les sens ravivés par sa présence ; il se rendit vite compte à quel point il serait difficile de s'en tenir à une discussion.


	22. Chapitre 21

**NdA :**

Tout d'abord, bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices =)

Vos reviews me font, et de plus en plus, énormément plaisir ! Vos éloges, vos compliments. On n'avait encore jamais autant aimé mon travail. Vraiment, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir ce que vous m'écrivez ! :')

Kawu93 : J'adore le "espèce de bêtes sauvages" j'étais pliée de rire x)

Ikou : C'est plutôt à moi de dire GOD. *_______* "Mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est bon, ce que tu écris ??" OhmonDieuOhmonDieu ! Ben sincèrement... non ^^' J'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire et que ça plaise autant est un plus qui est un pur bonheur !

x-Victoe-x : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, vu mon niveau en informatique, je n'ai rien à dire. Moi c'est le bouton pour répondre aux reviews que je ne trouvais pas alors... Merci pour tes compliments et ravie que ça te plaise :)

Princesse-Nirwana : Aha, je crois que ce sera un peu plus compliqué que ça, j'aime quand y'a pleeeein de soucis, alors leurs problèmes, ils ne vont pas s'en débarrasser comme ça x) Je suis également heureuse que ma fiction soit à ton goût et j'espère que ça continuera =)

toshiro95 : Les choses changent, une vérité bien trop expérimentée. Enfin, c'est quand on a vécu des trucs qu'on les comprend le mieux non...

Yoshii : Je te préviendrais avec plaisir, seulement comme tu n'as pas de compte, tu es considérée comme revieweuse anonyme... et il m'est impossible de te prévenir. Je ne t'oblige nullement à créer un compte, mais c'est vraiment tout bénef, tu ajoutes en favoris tes fic préférées et tu peux être instantanément prévenue dès qu'une suite est postée en l'ajoutant en alerte, alors =) Mis à part ça, je suis contente que ça fasse, une fois encore, l'unanimité. Merci, vraiment.

[Achaisse : J'ai le permiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis o___o]

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. En tout cas, il a été plus dur à écrire que la plupart des autres Bon, ça fait un peu OOC mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement ; on n'a encore jamais vu Sasuke vraiment proche de qui que ce soit dans le manga, alors forcément, c'est de l'expérimentation x) J'essaie quand même au maximum de rester plausible...

**ENJOY. REVIEW =D**

* * *

Si Sasuke fixait le mur derrière Naruto, le blond, lui, se contentait d'observer ses chaussures. L'un comme l'autre s'étaient vite rendu compte à quel point il serait difficile de s'en tenir à une discussion, alors éviter le regard de l'autre constituait déjà une tentation en moins. Enfin, même sans contact quel qu'il soit, la simple présence du brun ou du blond était une incitation suffisante à la débauche. Naruto se racla la gorge. S'ils étaient là pour parler, autant briser ce silence pesant et se lancer. Ils avaient un problème : leur relation était presque exclusivement physique. Bien qu'ils s'apprécient sans nul doute, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sauter dessus chaque fois que l'occasion leur était donnée de le faire, pour compenser un manque.

Le blond releva enfin les yeux, pour les poser sur le brun, tout en se maîtrisant au maximum.

"Sasuke... On a un souci. J'aime être avec toi, et ce qu'on fait me... convient très bien..."

Il rougit violement. Ce qu'il se sentait ridicule à sortir ce genre de phrases. Cela n'avait plus du tout la même dimension que lorsqu'il se le l'était répété mentalement. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'arrêter là, et continua sur sa lancée.

"... Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais. Je veux dire... on n'a plus une vraie relation. Avant on était tellement plus important l'un pour l'autre... enfin du moins j'ose le croire. Tu sais ce que tu représentais pour moi -ce que tu représentes toujours dans le fond. Mais maintenant, tout tourne autours du sexe ! J'ai l'impression de ne rien être de plus qu'un vulgaire..."

Le mot se coinça dans sa gorge.

Sasuke releva le nez à son tour et l'observa. Naruto semblait en proie à la panique, et sur le point de craquer. Son cœur se serra.

En aucun cas il ne s'était servi ni ne se servirait du blond simplement pour satisfaire ses désirs. Autrement, pourquoi aurait-il été incapable de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre ? L'explication lui semblait pourtant simple, à lui. Il était en manque de Naruto ; pas seulement de son corps, de lui tout entier. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une histoire de fesses. Ne pas le voir autant qu'il l'aurait voulu provoquait en lui une absence trop grande mais également un désir grandissant... Et le meilleur moyen de combler l'un comme l'autre, ils l'avaient déjà trouvé ; mais comme Naruto venait de le mentionner : ce n'était pas une bonne solution, en tout cas pas pour leur rapprochement.

Pour répondre aux insinuations du blond, Sasuke répliqua d'un ton calme.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ce que tu représentes à mes yeux."

Ils n'avaient pas assez de temps à eux. Il était malade de savoir Naruto avec Neji. Il jalousait leur relation ; bien qu'ils ne se touchent et ne s'embrassent pas comme eux le faisaient, Sasuke était persuadé que le blond était plus proche de l'Hyûga qu'il ne le serait jamais de lui. Cette pensée le rendait dingue.

Il avait beau tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, les choses lui échappaient toujours plus, et il ne notait pas l'amélioration qu'il attendait. Il voulait être proche de Naruto. Il voulait être son ami, son meilleur ami ; et pourtant, il avait la nette impression de s'éloigner toujours plus de lui.

Ils se voulaient, c'était un fait avéré. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de se sauter dessus, de s'embrasser dès que l'occasion leur était donnée de le faire. Sasuke n'était pas le seul fautif, après tout, Naruto ne le repoussait jamais, il en redemandait même ! Mais il aurait été vain de prétendre qu'il était le premier à en faire la demande. Sasuke réclamait, Naruto suivait. Sur le moment, cela contentait les deux ; mais ensuite... Une fois la jouissance passée, il ne restait que le vide, plus profond encore qu'auparavant.

Comment pourraient-ils y remédier ? Il était suffisamment difficile de se contrôler en présence de l'autre ; le fait qu'ils passent peu de temps seuls faisait naître des pulsions, comblées par leur batifolage... ils n'avaient que le temps d'assouvir leur envie de l'autre... presque jamais un moment pour parler.

On trouve toujours le temps de parler... Faux.

Ils s'observaient sans siller, chacun passablement perdu. Etrangement, le désir qui voilait leurs regards s'atténuait peu à peu. Ils avaient enfin compris. La situation était sérieuse, tout comme l'était leur discussion. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche le premier.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de cul."

Suffisamment choqué par le terme pour ne rien trouver à répondre, Naruto détourna d'abord le regard, avant de se reprendre.

"C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne."

Sasuke le lorgna, caustique.

"Naruto, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on n'était pas en train de parler là, on ferait l'amour. Ne viens pas me reprocher de faire des trucs, tu es tout aussi consentant que moi."

L'autre releva vivement les yeux, cramoisi. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il était vrai que la présence de Sasuke avait pour effet de faire naître en lui bon nombre d'envies lubriques. Il frissonna.

"Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Riposta-t-il, faute de mieux.

-Je sais. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au point. Tu sembles m'accuser de notre absence de conversation, mais tu n'en fais pas plus que moi. Je ne te blâme pas." Ajouta-t-il alors qua Naruto ouvrait la bouche pour protester. "Simplement, je pense que nous avons besoin de plus de temps... ensemble. Tu vois bien ce que ça donne quand on ne se voit pas suffisamment..."

Sasuke s'arrêta. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin. Il avouait vouloir passer plus de temps avec Naruto, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas outre mesure ; mais en plus de cela, il sous entendait que Naruto avait également envie et besoin de le voir lui. Il empiétait sur ses décisions et ses réflexions. De quel droit pouvait-il avancer que Naruto voulait de lui ? Alors qu'il commençait amèrement à regretter ses paroles, le blond répliqua à mi-voix :

"J'étais parvenu à cette conclusion tout seul, merci.

-Ce... c'est vrai ?"

Le brun était dubitatif.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à se faire jeter, Naruto lui donnait raison. Il fut parcouru d'un élan de gratitude et son affection à son égard augmenta encore d'un cran.

"Et alors, que comptes tu faire ? Je veux dire... on manque déjà cruellement de temps libre, alors comment vas-tu en trouver pour être avec moi -et avec Neji ?

-J'y ai déjà réfléchi, et j'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé de solution qui me convienne entièrement... Mais je crois que je pourrais passer un peu moins de temps avec Neji... Pas énormément, mais quelques minutes par-ci par-là, ça ne devrait pas faire trop de différence je pense..."

Sasuke restait scotché. Naruto faisait des concessions, il se privait de voir Neji... pour lui ?! Devant son air incrédule, Naruto questionna.

"Quoi ?

-Rien. Enfin, ça m'étonne que tu acceptes ça, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnes ? Que je consente à passer un peu moins de temps avec Neji pour qu'on se voit plus ?"

Le brun acquiesça. C'est vrai que dit aussi franchement, Naruto était lui-même surpris de son propre culot. Après tout, il s'agissait de Neji ! Mais d'un autre côté, n'était-il pas vrai qu'il aurait été prêt à donner beaucoup pour se rapprocher de Sasuke ? Dernièrement, il avait l'impression constante de devoir choisir entre les deux garçons, ce qui était très inconfortable. Il les aimait tous les deux, certes pas de la même manière, mais les deux comptaient. Neji était son meilleur ami. Sasuke... Sasuke était Sasuke. Un ami -il essayait de s'en persuader- un amant ; une personne tellement complexe. Il soupira.

"Pourquoi la situation est-elle toujours aussi compliquée avec toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-'Sais pas."

Après un moment, Sasuke sourit.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est ici, et il ne s'est encore rien passé. Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?"

Naruto se leva lentement ; il s'approcha et se mit à son niveau. Désormais ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

"Ca, ça s'appelle de la provocation." Railla le brun.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto avança une main jusqu'à sa joue, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je sais."

Sasuke s'apprêtait à riposter, mais l'autre posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche entrouverte. L'échange était doux et chaud, contrairement aux baisers passionnés de d'habitude. La promesse d'efforts à venir. L'ère d'une nouvelle relation, pas uniquement physique. Un attachement véritable. Ils se détachèrent lentement et s'observèrent. Ni l'un n'i l'autre ne tenta quoi que ce soit, et ils en restèrent là.

Dans le fond, peut-être que tout n'était pas encore joué. Il était encore possible de changer les choses... de les améliorer. Ils attendirent enlacés quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne décide de partir ; et Sasuke le raccompagna.


	23. Chapitre 22

**NdA :**

ARF ! On m'avait prévenue qu'on ne devait plus répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres... même si je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je viens de tomber sur une note et j'ai vu les "risques encourus" ; donc désormais, je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais répondre que d'une manière générale en "Note".

Dans tous les cas, merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi géniales (anonymes ou non d'ailleurs).

**Note : **

Hum, on m'avait parlé d'une inspiration personnelle... Pour ce qui est des enguelades c'est du vécu, mais ça s'arrête là ^^ Par contre le caractère des personnages est un peu une transposition du mien... Les réactions excessives me sont tout à fait appropriées x) Ca me permet de m'y retrouver et de mieux comprendre mes persos, puisque je pourrais moi même réagir de cette façon xD Oui, je suis une fille assez compliquée ;)

Pour ce qui est de se créer un compte, on n'est pas obligé de publier... Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. (J'ai déjà vu des profils sans fanfictions alors...)

Autre : Ceux qui aiment ma façon d'écrire pourront aller lire un OS que je viens de poster (une raison à mon retard concernant la suite). Il concerne Loveless, alors amis du HxH... Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir qu'il soit lu et reviewé ;D Ritsuka x Sôbi : "Introspection".

Désolée d'avoir tant tardé, j'ai été beaucoup plus occupée que prévu ces derniers temps. Mon ordi ne marche toujours pas alors on est 3 sur celui de ma mère. Je suis beaucoup sortie et ai passé quelques jours avec ma cousine. Bref, je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse outre mesure, mais je tiens à me justifier, parce que je n'aime pas faire attendre.

Oh, et si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer **comment s'y prendre pour qu'une fic apparaisse 'COMPLETE**', je lui en serais reconnaissante, parce que FF et moi, ça fait deux u_u

PS : Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier.

**ENJOY, REVIEW**

* * *

Naruto referma la porte et entendit Sasuke faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette soirée. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs journées s'étaient succédées pour n'en former qu'une seule. Il se sentait soulagé que les choses soient -apparemment- sur le point de s'améliorer entre lui et le jeune Uchiwa ; il entrevoyait enfin une porte de sortie à tout ce cauchemar qu'il avait du endurer depuis son départ. Il ne savait toujours pas réellement ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, mais décida que cette question était loin d'être la plus urgente. Pour l'instant, seul comptait le fait qu'ils avaient revu leur 'mode de vie' et que par conséquent, ils ne pourraient aller que de l'avant... Tout du moins le blond l'espérait-il de toutes ses forces.

Cette remise en question aurait aussi des conséquences sur sa relation avec Neji, ce qui était le point négatif non négligeable de ce changement. Naruto avait la très nette impression que quelque chose était sur le point de se modifier entre eux, et il n'arrivait pas à ignorer ce pressentiment ; d'où un certain malaise. Même s'ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble -si on excluait les entraînements-, Naruto avait choisi d'empiéter sur ces moments pour être avec l'Uchiwa. D'une certaine manière, c'était sa liaison avec Sasuke qui débordait sur la leur. Pour faire court, il lui avait préféré Sasuke.

A cette pensée, le ventre du blond se serra. Il se sentait déguelace d'avoir de telles pensées et de telles réactions. Malgré tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Il l'avait toujours su, même lorsque le brun n'était plus là et que seul Neji le soutenait ; il s'était alors posé la question, mais avait refusé d'y répondre. Que ferait-il si Sasuke réapparaissait ? Il avait rejeté l'idée qui s'insinuait en lui : celle qu'il le reprendrait, sans hésitation. Même lâche, même blessant, Sasuke restait le numéro un. Neji, qui avait pourtant été parfait en tout point, ne serait toujours que second. C'était totalement injuste ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir un raisonnement équitable ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être impartial et moral ? Neji méritait tellement mieux que lui. Bien qu'étant conscient de sa valeur, il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était. C'était purement inadmissible.

La bonne humeur de Naruto avait totalement disparu. Il avait beau se chercher toutes les raisons valables qu'il voulait - la principale étant que sa relation avec Neji était stable, alors qu'il fallait reconstruire celle avec Sasuke ; il ne déculpabilisait pas pour autant.

Il alla s'écraser sur son lit, les bras en croix. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé une existence aussi compliquée. Lui, qui petit n'avait aucun ami, il devait aujourd'hui choisir entre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. C'était si ironique. Il attrapa son oreiller qui trônait quelque part dans le coin et le plaqua contre son visage, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il espérait faire disparaître tout ce qui le préoccupait. A bout de souffle, il relâcha l'étreinte, repoussa le coussin et se releva. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et resta longtemps à observer les lumières de Konoha au dehors. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les rideaux et les faisait voleter.

**xxx**

Le lendemain, Naruto manquait cruellement de motivation. Il se serait bien passé d'aller à l'entraînement, mais n'avait que moyennement envie de voir débarquer tout un comité le soir pour demander de ses nouvelles. Quoi qu'il existe une chance pour que personne ne lui rende visite, il préféra ne pas tenter le Diable et se leva mécaniquement. Il expulsa son petit déjeuner en cinq minutes et s'habilla rapidement ; d'un pas résigné, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

A son arrivée au point de rencontre habituel, Sakura lui fit un signe de la main, alors que Sasuke lui adressait un sourire en coin. Naruto n'aurait su dire s'il espérait que l'entraînement passe vite, pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui ; ou s'il voulait ralentir le temps pour éviter la confrontation avec Neji. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, passant en revue toutes les hypothèses, toutes les possibilités de réactions de ce dernier. Devait-il lui dire clairement qu'il verrait plus Sasuke, ou le laisser prendre conscience -ou non d'ailleurs- des cinq minutes manquant à leurs entrevues ? Il soupira, s'attirant le regard des deux autres. A ce moment, Kakashi fit son apparition.

"He bien les jeunes, on a l'air très motivés à ce que je vois."

Personne n'osa relever la réplique, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses dires. Il chassa cette idée d'un revers de la main et reprit :

"Bon, on va s'y mettre."

L'entraînement était un bon moyen de se défouler et de se changer les idées ; et finalement, Naruto ne regrettait pas d'être venu -bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu le choix. Ils combattirent à main nues puisque, comme l'avait fait remarquer leur sensei, on n'a pas toujours le choix, et parfois le corps à corps est la dernière solution pour gagner un combat, ou tout simplement pour en ressortir vivant. Aucune technique n'était autorisée, seule la force des poings, et, à la rigueur, d'un kunai. L'entrainement fut bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait d'abord semblé. Un ninja, quel que soit son niveau, usait presque exclusivement de techniques qui lui étaient propres, raison pour laquelle une masse trop basse de chakra était synonyme d'abandon ou de défaite. Il était ici question du combat d'après ; celui où l'on n'utilisait plus que la force pure.

Les deux garçons eurent plus de mal que Sakura à marquer une amélioration. La force de la jeune fille était quasiment surhumaine, et elle avait déjà l'habitude de l'exploiter, ce qui rendait sa tâche bien moins difficile. Kakashi regardait d'un œil amusé les deux garçons à l'air médusés. Sur cet exercice, Sakura les dépassait, et pas que de peu. Il était fier des progrès de la jeune fille. Bien évidement, les deux autres étaient relativement forts, mais des trois, c'était Sakura qui avait le plus progressé au cours de ces dernières années. Il fallait dire qu'à la base, c'était la moins sure d'elle et que sa nouvelle assurance était pour beaucoup dans sa récente ascension. Il fallait dire aussi que les garçons restaient plus forts qu'elle, globalement, parce que leur niveau de départ était déjà meilleur, et par conséquent, leurs progrès, bien que présents, étaient moins notables.

Kakashi annonça la fin des entraînements individuels, qui avaient duré la moitié de la séance. Ils passaient à la pratique : un contre un. En premier lieu Sasuke se battit contre Naruto ; leur démarche se ressemblait, le combat ne donnait pas réellement de résultat, il n'y avait qu'un échange de coup à la force et au résultat égaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kakashi y mit fin. Proposer un combat où Sakura affronterait l'un des garçons était exclus ; cela n'aboutirait à rien... pas avec leur niveau actuel. Il décida donc de faire un deux contre un : Naruto et Sasuke contre Sakura.

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Les deux esquivaient comme ils le pouvaient ceux de la jeune fille. Ils avaient beau la surpasser en nombre, elle restait avantagée par sa force colossale et menait le combat comme elle l'entendait. Bien qu'elle en maîtrise la puissance, une seule de ses frappes les aurait envoyés au tapis pour un bon moment. Lorsque Kakashi annonça la fin de l'affrontement et, de surcroît, de l'entraînement, l'équipe au complet était à bout de souffle. C'était, encore une fois, la jeune fille qui s'en sortait le mieux. Le sensei en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait : au corps à corps, il plaignait l'adversaire de Sakura.

Kakashi partit le premier, comme d'habitude, suivit par Sakura. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main auquel seul Naruto répondit, et tourna les talons. Elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps et chercher à déterminer ce qui se tramait entre les deux autres, subitement réconciliés, à ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, mais trouva plus prudent de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ; surtout quand il s'agissait de Sasuke.

Une fois resté seul avec le brun, Naruto ne résista pas à l'envie d'être plus proche de lui. Il s'introduisit dans la forêt, un peu à l'écart de leurs affaires, devenant invisible aux yeux de quiconque passerait par là. Pas besoin d'instructions, Sasuke ramassa ses affaires d'une main avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde et de s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'ombre des grands chênes. Naruto lui souriait. Il franchit le pas qui les séparait et l'attrapa par ce col. L'autre le regardait faire. Sans plus attendre, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant gémir. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser, au grand contentement de Naruto. Le blond ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette bouche colée à la sienne, à la langue dansant contre ses dents. Il sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Sasuke ne rompe l'étreinte. Les deux se regardaient, les yeux rieurs.

Brusquement Naruto pâlit.

"Quoi ?! Demanda le brun alarmé.

-Neji."

Si Sasuke fut soulagé -"Quoi, c'est tout ?!"-, il fut bien le seul.

"Je dois y aller, Sasuke... On se voit après...?"

L'autre acquiesça, morose. Encore Neji. Mais après tout, Naruto ne lui avait-il pas prouvé la veille qu'il le surpassait en importance, à ses yeux ? Un peu réconforté, le brun jeta un coup d'œil au blond : il avait l'air d'y aller à reculons. Satisfait, il ramassa une fois de plus son sac et l'accrocha à son épaule avant de partir. La lumière de la clairière était aveuglante et il du se cacher les yeux d'une main. Naruto prit la direction opposée, et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Puisque Neji n'était pas venu le chercher, Naruto allait le retrouver à l'endroit habituel. Ses pas étaient plus lents que d'ordinaire.

Le moment tant redouté était finalement arrivé, et l'appréhension qui s'était jusque là éclipsé des pensées du blond, rejaillit brusquement. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter face à l'Hyûga. Sa façon, à lui, de voir les choses avait totalement changé depuis la veille. Désormais, il formait un couple avec Sasuke. A cette pensée, il eut la tête qui tourne. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté, ils n'avaient même pas défini ce qu'ils étaient ; mais aux yeux de Naruto, ils étaient ensemble, et il supposait que c'en était de même pour le brun. Ou en tout cas, s'ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils en avaient toutes les caractéristiques : ils étaient intimement liés, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et Naruto avait la certitude que s'il ne faisait même que penser à aller voir ailleurs, c'en serait terminé de lui et de Sasuke. Evidement, cette sentence était valable dans les deux sens.

Naruto commençait à réfléchir à sa probable réaction s'il trouvait son amant dans les bras d'une tiers personne et essaya tant bien que mal de chasser de son esprit cette idée pourrie. Sans aucun doute possible, il flanquerait la raclée de leur vie à Sasuke et à l'autre -fille comme garçon. Ses idées s'orientèrent sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Sasuke avec qui que ce soit, lui compris. Il ne le voyait pas avec une fille, quoi que Sakura se serait fait une joie de se porter volontaire -Naruto serra les dents- et encore moins avec un garçon. Au départ, l'idée l'amusa ; il prenait un malin plaisir à se représenter le brun avec Kiba, Shikamaru ou Lee, quoi que les couples étaient tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres... mais lorsque la question de sa sexualité l'effleura, il se stoppa net et faillit trébucher. Sasuke était-il gay ? Leur relation était-elle une passade ? Une expérience ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas être homo. Bien qu'il ait toujours réfréné les avances des plus jolies filles de Konoha, Naruto était persuadé qu'à choisir, le brun préférerait les filles. D'ailleurs qu'en était-il de lui ?

Il n'était pas gay ! Il repoussa l'idée de toutes ses forces. S'imaginer avec un autre garçon -excepté l'Uchiwa- lui était trop étrange. Il n'était pas dégouté, mais n'arrivait simplement pas à le concevoir. Il aimait Sasuke, c'était tout.

...

Cette fois, la révélation l'assomma. Il n'avait pas formulé les mots à voix haute, mais c'était tout comme. Employer un terme comme "amour" ne pouvait pas être anodin. Naruto avait la tête comme une citrouille et n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Il souffla. Décidément cette réflexion poussée était une très mauvaise initiative.

Il aurait voulu rebrousser chemin, s'enfermer seul chez lui à double tour, et mettre la tête sous une douche froide pour ne plus avoir à débattre et à penser à ce genre de chose... malheureusement, il venait d'arriver à destination et Neji lui faisait déjà de grands signes de la main.

Le cerveau encore tout embrouillé, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement. A ses préoccupations venait s'ajouter la question de la veille : devait-il lui parler du remaniement de son emploie du temps ou laisser Neji le découvrir par lui même, sachant qu'il existait quand même une chance minime pour qu'il ne fasse pas la différence, ce qui aurait été la meilleure des solutions ?

Le temps s'écoula et les heures passèrent sans que Naruto trouve le temps de lui dire ce qu'il s'était promis de lui expliquer : Sasuke réclamait plus de temps avec lui. D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu enjolivé dit comme cela, mais l'idée y était.

Il y avait maintenant plus de deux heures et demi que les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés, et ils étaient installés au comptoir d'Ichiraku depuis au moins la moitié du temps. Naruto regardait alternativement ses ongles et sa montre, ce que Neji ne tarda pas à remarquer.

"Tu es pressé ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Rétorqua le blond, un peu trop sur la défensive.

-Ben je ne sais pas. Depuis tout à l'heure tu fixes ton avant bras."

Il ne put se résoudre à lui dire qu'il devait aller retrouver Sasuke. A cette heure là, c'aurait été suspect. Au lieu de quoi il répliqua, feignant une certaine indignation :

"C'est Kakashi. Il veut nous voir encore plus tôt demain matin... J'aurais voulu ne pas rentrer trop tard."

Neji n'était qu'à moitié convaincu, mais ne chercha pas à faire d'histoires.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je ne t'aurais pas monopolisé tout ce temps."

Il lui sourit, moqueur ; ce à quoi Naruto répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Ils finirent leur repas plus tôt que prévu, payèrent rapidement le chef et se préparèrent à partir. Ils empruntèrent le même chemin, puisque Neji avait sa résidence à quelques centaines de mètres de l'appartement de Naruto. Le chemin se fit presque en silence. On entendait le raclement des pieds sur le sol, et Neji n'alimentait pas beaucoup la conversation. Naruto répondait évasivement ou se contentait d'un "Mmh.". Ils se quittèrent devant la porte de Naruto et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude.

Naruto monta les marches d'un pas raide. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Bien sur, il aurait encore l'occasion de le faire plus tard, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que la situation se répète... et qu'il repousse encore le moment des 'aveux'. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et fit tourner la poignée. Quand Sasuke viendrait-il le retrouver ? Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche ; baissa la température. Devait-il lui parler de ce qui le préoccupait, à savoir ses préférences sexuelles... son opinion le concernant... et ses sentiments... ? Il augmenta le volume d'eau au maximum et frissonna. Ses cheveux ruisselaient dans ses yeux et finissaient par gouter sur ses pieds.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Naruto attrapa la serviette la plus proche et se sécha rapidement avant d'en enrouler une autour de sa taille et d'en poser une autre sur ses cheveux. Il traversa rapidement le petit appartement et défit le verrou. Il se retrouva face à Sasuke qui le dévisagea. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à hauteur des hanches.

Après réflexion, il était peu orthodoxe d'ouvrir la porte quand on était si peu vêtu. Naruto était persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien de Sasuke, mais aurait été dans une très mauvaise situation si ses certitudes s'étaient avérées inexactes. Quelle tête aurait-il tiré si ça avait été Neji, Sakura ou Kakashi qu'il avait trouvé devant lui en ouvrant ? Sasuke le tira de ses pensées :

"Tu sors de la douche ?! Tu aurais pu m'attendre !"

Sous les regards insistants du brun, Naruto repris la direction de la salle de bain, où il le suivit. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de laisser tomber sa serviette et de remettre les pieds dans la douche. Sasuke se déshabilla plus rapidement que jamais et l'y rejoignit.

**xxx**

Neji était accoudé à la fenêtre. L'air frai lui faisait du bien, il lui remettait les idées au clair. Dernièrement, il s'était fait du souci pour Naruto. Il était évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Oui, mais quoi ? Apparemment, il n'avait aucune envie de lui en parler. Etait-ce dangereux ? Etait-ce grave ? Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, il avait toujours été là pour lui, et il ne voyait aucune raison pour que ça change. Il espérait que Naruto était bien au courant de cela. Il le soutiendrait toujours. -Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable tout de même.

Il observait l'extérieur sans vraiment y prêter attention, lorsqu'une silhouette noire attira son regard. Il était plus de onze heures et demi, et le couvre feu était passé il y avait de cela déjà plus d'une demi heure. Il fut surpris de voir dehors quelqu'un qui ne ressemblait pas à un membre de l'Anbu. Il fut encore davantage stupéfait lorsqu'il vit la personne se diriger tout droit dans l'immeuble de Naruto. Evidement, son meilleur ami n'était pas le seul locataire du bâtiment... mais quand même.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire une filature lorsqu'elle n'était pas apparentée à une mission, mais Neji ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller tout de même jeter un œil à ce qui pouvait se tramer... Si toutefois il se tramait bien quelque chose. Ne s'étant pas encore changé, l'Hyûga n'eut qu'à sortir de chez lui.

Il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque Neji se dit que c'était vraiment ridicule d'agir comme il le faisait. Néanmoins, il continua à avancer. Il avait comme un pressentiment, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. "N'importe quoi..." Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, convaincu qu'il était insensé de sortir de chez soi pour courir après une ombre, lorsque des lumières dans l'appartement de Naruto lui intimèrent de continuer. Il fronça les sourcils. Voilà que maintenant il allait espionner son meilleur ami. Il s'auto-flagella pendant qu'il montait les marches, et arriva finalement devant la porte du blond.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper, mais se ravisa en entendant un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille.

Des sons étouffés lui parvenaient. Quelle pouvait être leur provenance ? Un râle plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Neji écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Un cri suivit d'un second. Cela ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à l'occupation à laquelle s'adonnaient les deux personnes présentes à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Le puzzle se mit en place de lui même. Sasuke. C'était aussi clair que deux et deux font quatre. Naruto couchait avec Sasuke. Et il lui avait menti.

Neji décampa rapidement, mais il du s'arrêter en bas de l'immeuble, pris de nausée. Il recracha tout son dîner entre deux arbustes.

Il était au courant.


	24. Chapitre 23

**NdA :**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler, au cas où vous ne le saviez pas encore, que ce chapitre est le dernier... J'ajouterai peut être un Epilogue, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je pourrais mettre dedans x) J'ajouterai aussi certainement les paroles de la chanson qui sert de titre à cette fanfiction : "It's beginning to get to me", de Snow Patrol 3

C'est la première fois que j'"achève" mon travail, et je suis vraiment contente de le faire =)

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui auront lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Vos reviews m'ont fait Ô combien plaisir et ont du me donner un air niais persistant. Vraiment, merci beaucoup. Que cette histoire vous ait plu est la plus gratifiante des récompenses.**

J'ai trainé, ces derniers chapitres... Je n'étais pas chez moi, ou alors je n'avais pas d'ordinateur de dispo. De plus j'ai relu l'intégralité de ce que j'avais écrit pour donner à la fin une autre envergure... ce qui m'a également permis de constater que mes premiers chapitres sont... catastrophiques xD. Une fois que j'aurais terminée cette histoire, je vais donc m'atteler à une réécriture du début. Je reformulerai certains passages (ce qui a grand besoin d'être fait) et je corrigerai au passage quelques fautes d'ortho oubliées ça et là. Je titrerai aussi probablement les chapitres... Le contenu de l'histoire restera le même ; elle ne changera pas pour autant. Disons qu'elle sera simplement mieux écrite.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je compte écrire une autre fic yaoi (what else ?) sur Harry Potter. Il s'agit d'un **Sirius/Snape**. Je l'écrirai intégralement avant de la poster, ce qui évitera les attentes trop longues et les blocages de fins de chapitres qui provoquent immanquablement des feuilles blanches x) Je posterai à raison d'une fois par semaine... soit ni trop ni trop peu à mon goût.

Qui m'aime me suive ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une dernière (ou pas) Bonne lecture.

**ENJOY. REVIEW. **

**! THANKS FOR ALL ! **(comme dirait Uzuyami)

(1) "Es ist gegen meinen wiiiiiiiiiiiillen" (hum, pardon u_u)

* * *

Neji effectua le chemin du retour les jambes flageolantes. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le travaillait le plus ; le fait que son meilleur ami lui ait menti et sciemment caché une chose de la sorte, ou le fait qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec Sasuke Uchiwa, la personne que, de tout Konoha, Neji haïssait probablement le plus. Comment Naruto pouvait-il lui avoir pardonné à ce point tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Lui qui ne souhaitait que son bien et qui faisait son maximum pour le protéger n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Sasuke ; alors pourquoi Naruto l'avait-il fait ?!

Il avait beau être énorme à avaler, qu'à cet instant Naruto soit en train de faire l'amour avec Sasuke, les bruits qu'il avait entendu en provenance de l'appartement ne laissaient aucun doute possible quant à ce qu'ils faisaient. Comment les ignorer, comment faire l'autruche ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, et désormais Neji n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'aux râles entendus à travers la porte. Il réprima une autre nausée et s'appuya un instant contre une bâtisse, avant de se remettre en route.

En arrivant devant chez lui, le brun avait réussi à établir un maigre bilan de son ressenti, parmi l'enchevêtrement de ses pensées ; deux sentiments primaient : il était déçu et blessé. Déçu du manque de confiance que Naruto lui accordait. Lui même ne savait pas quelle réaction il aurait eu si Naruto lui avait parlé de quelque chose... mais rien n'aurait été pire que de l'apprendre de cette manière. Et il était blessé d'être mis à l'écart de la sorte.

De plus, Naruto lui avait menti, et c'était surement ce qui faisait le plus mal. La veille, s'il était si pressé de rentrer, c'était pour retrouver l'Uchiwa... il lui avait dit que c'était pour l'entraînement du lendemain. Neji supposa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il omettait de mentionner quelque chose ou qu'il la cachait volontairement.

Il retourna s'accouder à la fenêtre, il avait besoin d'air frai pour se changer les idées. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il tourna le dos à la rue. Il en avait assez vu pour ce soir. Il ne voulait même pas se poser de questions quant à l'attitude à avoir le lendemain, lorsqu'il ferait face à Naruto. A cet instant, Neji était résolu à tout bonnement ne pas y aller, et à l'éviter durant les prochains jours... voire les prochaines semaines.

**xxx**

Naruto sentit à peine l'odeur nauséabonde en sortant de chez lui ce matin là. Il était trop occupé à se remémorer sa soirée avec Sasuke.

Il avait pris la bonne décision ; il était persuadé de déjà déceler une amélioration de leurs comportements respectifs. La veille, ils avaient fait l'amour, encore une fois, mais tout était différent. A présent, il avait enfin l'impression de se sentir pleinement vivant. Leur relation n'était pas uniquement basée sur le sexe et désormais, l'entrave au bonheur de Naruto avait semble-t-il disparu.

Si sa liaison avec Sasuke les satisfaisait tous les deux, il restait tout de même un problème non négligeable : Neji. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas parti de leur "couple", le blond savait pertinemment qu'il y était intimement lié. Neji était son meilleur ami et la personne qu'il aimait le plus... après Sasuke ; et il se refusait à perdre l'un au profit de l'autre. Le seul hic était que les deux ne semblaient pas compatibles, de quelque point de vue que ce soit. Naruto soupira. Il devait parler à Neji.

A son arrivée au point habituel, il ne put réprimer un élan de joie à la vue de Sasuke. Le brun lui adressa un regard en coin comme lui seul savait les faire, et Naruto se sentit tanguer. Il s'approcha de lui et de Sakura qui se tenait à ses cotés en leur adressant un signe de la main. L'époque où il n'était que de passage à cet endroit et où il restait à peine plus de trente secondes pour ensuite rejoindre Neji lui semblait très lointaine. Il sourit. Il était de bonne humeur.

Kakashi arriva au bout de quelques minutes, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Relevant la tête et s'arrachant à contrecœur à sa lecture, il leur adressa son habituel "Yo." auquel il joignit le 'V' de la victoire. Il rangea son livre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et ajouta :

"J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous réjouir les jeunes.

-Laquelle ?" Questionna la jeune fille.

Le sensei lui adressa un sourire.

"D'après mes observations, vous avez plutôt bien progressé ces derniers temps. Je crois qu'il est plus qu'envisageable que vous repassiez à vos anciens horaires... d'entrainements, j'entends."

Il attendit de faire son petit effet, mais seul Naruto en paraissait réellement enchanté. Sakura devrait meubler son temps libre, et ce sans voir Sasuke. Quand au brun, il affichait son éternel je-m'en-foutisme. Découragé, Kakashi soupira.

"Cela signifie que vous aurez un peu plus de trois heures quotidiennes durant lesquelles vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble -et moi aussi, il tâta la poche arrière. Pas de bêtises, je compte sur vous."

Sur ce, l'entrainement put commencer, plus court et moins intense que ces dernières semaines selon l'opinion de Naruto. L'impression était peut-être due au fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Sasuke.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils purent enfin vaquer à leurs occupations. Sakura et Kakashi étaient partis devant ; Naruto feignit rechercher quelque chose dans ses affaires, et bientôt Sasuke le rejoignit. Ils passèrent quelques minutes enlacés à l'abri des regards avant que le blond ne se décide à aller voir Neji, sans toutefois oublier de promettre de rejoindre l'Uchiwa peu après. Ils se séparèrent enfin et Naruto partit dans la direction opposée.

Il marchait d'un pas hésitant. Il essayait de se convaincre que cette fois il aurait le courage d'affronter Neji et de lui parler du fait qu'il passe plus de temps avec Sasuke ; mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il en serait incapable. Il luttait contre l'idée lorsqu'il arriva dans la clairière, et que, chose inhabituelle, il ne vit son ami nulle part. Après tout, Neji était peut-être partit un peu à l'écart...

Naruto traversa l'ensemble de l'espace sous plusieurs angles sans pour autant rencontrer de présence humaine. Il fronça les sourcils. La veille, comme toujours, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici. Naruto décida de l'attendre en prenant appuis contre le tronc noueux d'un arbre. Il resta planté là et patienta, réfléchissant quant à la façon d'aborder le sujet.

Longtemps après que Naruto soit arrivé, et alors que celui désespérait de voir Neji, ce dernier fit son apparition à la lisière de la forêt, à l'autre extrémité de la clairière. Instantanément Naruto se redressa, prêt à recevoir son meilleur ami, non sans lui demander préalablement la raison de son retard.

Avant même qu'il ne parle, il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Neji semblait plus froid et distant que d'habitude. Il n'aurait su dire si l'impression qu'un truc clochait lui venait de sa démarche lente et raide ou de son air figé et impassible, alors que d'ordinaire il l'accueillait chaleureusement, et avec son éternel sourire en coin... Il y avait surement un peu des deux.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour questionner, Neji le devança et dit d'un ton assez froid :

"J'ai failli ne pas venir. Je ne pensais pas te trouver encore là à cette heure."

Naruto fut glacé sur place. Jamais son meilleur ami ne lui avait semblé si distant. Ses paroles étaient réfrigérantes et ses yeux inexpressifs, ce n'était vraiment pas habituel. Que se passait-il ? Cette impression était pour le moins dérangeante, surtout compte tenu ce qu'il espérait pouvoir lui confesser. Il essaya de maîtriser sa voix au maximum et répondit simplement :

"On avait convenu qu'on se retrouverait, non ? Alors je t'ai attendu."

Neji fronça les sourcils ; seule expression sur son visage, jusque là. Au bout de longues secondes, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se résolu à balancer de but en blanc la question qui, de toutes façons, devait être posée :

"Tu n'aurais rien à me dire ?"

La demande figea Naruro et lui arracha le peu de courage qu'il s'était évertué à garder. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Qu'il lui dise cela, ça ne pouvait pas être anodin. Ayant perdu toute assurance, et préférant ne pas se mouiller, Naruto répondit par la négative. Après tout, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, et il n'allait pas confesser quelque chose de grave si Neji ne faisait pas allusion à ça. L'autre répondit gravement :

"Alors tu m'auras menti jusqu'au bout..." La déception perçait à travers sa voix, et Naruto sentit son cœur se briser.

Une idée saugrenue s'insinuait désagréablement dans son esprit. Mais c'était impossible. Son attitude ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec Sasuke ; il n'y avait personne pour lui en avoir parlé, et il ne pouvait pas faire la liaison entre quoi que ce soit et sa relation plus qu'amicale avec le jeune Uchiwa.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'alarmer, il demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

"Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-De toi et Sasuke." Assura Neji, visiblement de plus en plus déçu.

BAM.

Le choc des mots fut d'une telle violence que Naruto sentit son ventre se plier. Il restait sans voix. Neji ne pouvait pas faire allusion à cela. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et même s'il avait eu des soupçons, jamais il n'aurait sortit cela avec une telle ferveur. D'où lui venait cette certitude ? Comme pour répondre aux questions muettes qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Naruto, Neji poursuivit :

"Je vous ai entendu hier soir, quand tu étais censé te reposer pour ton entraînement 'intensif'."

Il avait jugé inutile de mentir. Devant l'air à la fois choqué et rempli d'incompréhension du blond, il s'expliqua :

"J'ai vu quelqu'un se diriger vers ton immeuble bien après le couvre feu. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je suis allé vérifier ce qui se tramait, et je suis arrivé sur ton seuil. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu éviter d'entendre ce que j'ai entendu, je l'aurais fait. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en tirer trente six mille conclusions."

Ses mots étaient lents et monocordes. Chacun détruisait un peu plus Naruto. Neji savait. Il était au courant pour Sasuke et lui. Le blond fut pris de vertiges et d'un haut-le-corps. Il dut se retenir à un arbre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?" Cette fois, sa voix trahissait une certaine émotion.

La réponse était évidente : parce qu'il appréhendait sa réaction -et apparemment, c'était justifié ; parce que Neji détestait ouvertement Sasuke ; parce qu'il avait trop peur de se faire rejeter et de le perdre. Pourtant, il fut incapable de s'expliquer. Les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres ; il était comme muet devant les révélations que Neji venait de lui faire. Ils s'observaient sans siller et Naruto sentait son regard s'embuer. Il ne voulait pas craquer, et il n'en était pas loin.

Alors qu'il était au plus mal, il attendait le verdict de son meilleur ami ; sa sentence. Elle ne tarda pas à tomber. Les secondes furent probablement les plus longues de sa vie.

"Naruto, je suis désolé."

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux, laissant de ce fait le liquide lacrymal couler le long de sa joue. Généralement, cette phrase n'était pas de bon augure et n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. Le blond fixait Neji, le regard baigné de larmes.

"Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te pardonner..." acheva-t-il d'une voix navrée, qui signifiait que ce n'était pas du à son bon vouloir.

Son cœur tomba comme une pierre. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire : que Neji ne veuille pas lui pardonner, ou qu'au contraire il le souhaite mais qu'il en soit incapable ?

Les larmes roulaient librement à présent. Naruto était dépourvu de toute force. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses. C'était impossible que cette conversation ait vraiment lieu ; ça paraissait tellement surréaliste. Il fit le lien entre les choses et en tira la conclusion qui s'impose. Alors qu'il prenait conscience des conséquences que cela entrainerait, il s'écria d'une voix déchirante :

"Neji je t'en prie ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre !!"

L'Hyûga ne trouva rien à répondre. Il avait perdu confiance en Naruto, et ne voyait pas comment une amitié pourrait survivre à cela. Le fait qu'il l'adore ou non n'avait rien à faire là dedans. Il lui avait sciemment menti et qu'il couche avec Sasuke, c'était en trop. La goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Si seule sa volonté avait été en jeu, il aurait peut-être pu faire abstraction de tout ça. Faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance et recommencer, même si cela aurait été dur. Mais là, les choses étaient différentes. Pardonner et oublier étaient deux choses contraires. On pouvait oublier sans pardonner, pas l'inverse. Et puis, ce n'était pas une solution. La rancœur n'a sa place dans aucune relation d'ordre amical. Ils ne pourraient pas rester amis.

En tout cas pas pour l'instant.

"Pardon. C'est malgré moi." (1)

Neji lâcha les derniers mots en regardant ailleurs et fit volte-face, commençant à repartir. Sous l'impulsion, Naruto l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre la situation était insupportable, mais il n'y avait pas de solution. Seul le temps apaise les souffrances. Neji se retourna et devant l'air plus que démuni de Naruto il fit une entorse à sa résolution de s'éloigner de lui. Après une courte hésitation, il le prit dans ses bras. Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux sous l'effet de surprise, puis s'accrocha à lui comme un damné. Neji resserra l'étreinte. Le blond enfouit la tête dans ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur à plein poumons. Le brun caressa sa chevelure, et ils restèrent comme ça. Ce serait leur dernier contact.

Lorsque Neji se détacha, Naruto refusa de le lâcher. Il ne savait que trop bien que son meilleur ami partirait et qu'il n'était pas prêt de le revoir. Il ne lachait pas sa prise sur son t-shirt, les doigts crispés dans un effort inutile. Il ne pourrait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Au bout d'un long moment, et à regret, il consentit enfin à se détacher du brun. Ils s'observèrent longuement en silence. Puis Neji partit.

**xxx**

Sasuke, assis sur un banc d'où il verrait arriver quiconque franchirait le grand portail, se triturait les mains en regardant dans le vague. Naruto était en retard. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il aurait du venir, et Sasuke n'était pas du genre très patient. Il lorgna l'entrée d'un air mécontent et préoccupé. Le blond n'arriva chez lui que longtemps après.

Le brun qui l'attendait depuis trop longtemps à son goût se précipita sur lui. Il se figea lorsqu'il le vit de plus près. Naruto était blême. Alarmé par cette figure qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, l'Uchiwa commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Devant l'absence de réponse du blond, Sasuke l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua un peu.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!"

Ce dernier leva des yeux vides vers lui. Il se sentait mal. Néanmoins, il fallait lui dire. Dans un effort surhumain, il prononça platement :

"Neji est au courant. Il sait tout."

Ses propres mots sonnaient creux à ses oreilles, pourtant, Sasuke, lui, changea immédiatement d'attitude.

Son cerveau tourna en accéléré. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Naruto se faisait des idées... Il jeta de nouveau un œil à l'intéressé, et devant son visage décomposé, il ne put mettre en doute plus longtemps la véracité de ses propos. Mais c'était impossible ! Comment Neji aurait-il pu savoir pour eux ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvés ensemble en sa présence. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés plus de quelques secondes n'auraient pu suffire à émettre un tel jugement ! Sasuke Cherchait désespérément une raison valable.

Puis la lumière se fit. Naruto. C'était l'évidence même. Alors la raison de son retard était là ? Il avait tout balancé ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? L'autre avait beau être son soi-disant "meilleur ami", jamais il n'aurait pensé se faire trahir de la sorte. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Naruto, resté silencieux, voyait le visage de son amant passer par plusieurs émotions, pour s'arrêter à la fureur. Il s'était attendu à une réaction similaire, mais la voir en vrai lui faisait plus mal que ce qu'il s'était figuré. Sasuke lui en voulait, c'était évident. Et il y avait de quoi. Après tout, c'était bien de sa faute à lui si Neji avait fini par tout découvrir. S'il ne lui avait pas menti, s'il s'était éloigné de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il aurait eu beaucoup moins de chances de s'en apercevoir. Naruto mit une barrière à ses méditations. Penser à Neji à cet instant lui était douloureux. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke, ce qui faisait tout aussi mal. Comment allait-il le prendre ?

Le brun avait beau tenter de se maîtriser, c'est hors de lui qu'il s'adressa à Naruto.

"Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?!"

Le blond resta silencieux, s'apprêtant à encaisser. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Désormais il n'aurait plus personne pour ramasser les morceaux. D'abord Neji, ensuite Sasuke. Il se préparait à subir pour mieux s'effondrer.

"J'avais confiance en toi."

Le couteau s'enfonçait davantage, plus tranchant à chaque fois.

"Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais envisagé que ce soit toujours comme ça... mais que quelqu'un soit au courant maintenant, c'est de trop !"

Naruto ferma les yeux. Que ce soit trop tôt, il l'approuvait totalement. Même dans plusieurs mois il n'aurait pas su trouver les mots justes pour expliquer à Neji, alors maintenant... Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ?

Sasuke reprit, encore plus en colère :

"Et Neji, en plus ! NEJI, Naruto !! Pourquoi ?!"

Luttant contre la nausée, il rouvrit les yeux pour répondre, pantelant :

"Ce n'est pas..."

…Ce que tu crois. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, et il fut incapable de terminer la phrase, prononcée dans un murmure.

Sasuke l'observait. Sa colère s'estompait doucement, mais elle restait là. Ils se fixèrent, incapables d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils se tenaient à peine à un mètre , l'un de l'autre, et pourtant l'Univers entier semblait les séparer. Bientôt, ils furent dans une impasse. Comme après chaque coup dur, il fallait faire le point et prendre une décision. Ils n'en avaient pas envie, mais c'était indispensable. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux pour toujours. Ils durent s'y résoudre.

Analyse des conséquences.

Ils en étaient au point de non-retour. Neji savait. Quelqu'un était au courant de leur liaison ; et par conséquent, ils devaient y mettre fin. C'était la conclusion la plus directe et la plus plausible, la seule solution. L'un comme l'autre ne pourrait plus vivre normalement si tout Konoha était au savait ce qui se tramait entre eux. Les gens ne comprendraient pas. Les gens étaient idiots et trop étroits d'esprit.

Sasuke ne pouvait pardonner à Naruto le fait que Neji sache. Quelque part, cela signifiait qu'il lui avait préféré son meilleur ami, et c'était inconcevable. Comment l'excuser ? Il pensait être plus important que cela à ses yeux. Leur relation devait passer avant une vulgaire amitié, ou alors elle n'était pas sérieuse... Le brun était dépité. A ses yeux, ils valaient plus que ça. Même s'il avait eu la tentation de faire passer quelqu'un avant eux -ce qui n'était pas son cas, puisqu'il ne s'attachait à personne-, il était certain qu'il aurait résisté. Il contempla le blond, cherchant une autre alternative. Il n'en trouva aucune.

C'en était terminé, Naruto le sentait. Son cœur était en mille morceaux, et son corps n'allait pas tarder à le lâcher. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il voyait dans les yeux de Sasuke une lueur qui n'engageait à rien de bon... de la... résignation ? Alors il abandonnait ? Ses dernières forces le quittèrent et il se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux. Ses yeux étaient secs, et il ne se sentait de toutes manières plus la force de pleurer.

L'Uchiwa ignorait la marche à suivre. Comment réagir devant un Naruto démuni ? Il aurait du le laisser là, et pourtant il ne put s'y résoudre. Plusieurs fois il s'était décidé à couper les ponts, cependant, à chaque fois il était revenu auprès de lui. Il l'avait abandonné en quittant Konoha, mais il y était retourné. Plus tard, il n'avait pu se décider à repartir, le blond l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait même pas réussi à se défaire de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il avait besoin de Naruto... tout comme Naruto avait besoin de lui. Ils étaient complémentaires. Au bout du compte, ça avait toujours été comme cela. Dès le début, alors même qu'ils se haïssaient, il avait trouvé quelque chose en Naruto qu'il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Ils étaient rivaux, pourtant, il aurait donné sa vie pour lui.

Il était décidé à le quitter, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après ça ? Mais, c'était l'évidence même : il ne tiendrait jamais. Qu'il ait résolu ou non de se défaire de lui, cela ne changerait rien ; au final, il en était incapable. Dans le fond il l'avait toujours su. Il n'avait jamais trop réfléchi à ce que représentait Naruto pour lui. Ils étaient ensemble, c'est tout. Cette définition était vague et ambigüe, mais elle le contentait.

Ils étaient plus que ça.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Naruto, toujours au sol.

Il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il en avait toujours eu. Son emprise grandissait de jour en jour, et il n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de la tête. Il ne respirait que par Naruto, il ne vivait que pour lui. Il aurait pu se foutre en l'air sur sa demande. Il soupira. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à le quitter.

Il lui tendit une main. Le blond l'observa longuement, surpris. Il n'attendait plus rien, alors se voir offrir une aide était surprenant. Et tellement réjouissant. Il leva le regard rempli d'incompréhension sur le brun. Sasuke ne cilla pas. Il avait de nouveau un air indéchiffrable. Il hissa Naruto sur ses pieds, et alors seulement, prononça les mots qui scellèrent leur relation :

"C'est d'accord."

Ces mots tellement banals signifiaient pourtant tellement plus. Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Du bout des lèvres, il murmura à son tour « Je t'aime. ».

**END**

* * *

"It ends tonight" _ The All American Rejects.

J'ai faillit ne pas mettre les dernières phrases… :p mais je me suis dit que comme ça, ça scellerait mieux, que ce serait plus explicite. Ce qui est évident pour moi ne l'est pas forcément pour tout le monde… Normal, c'est de ma tête que ça sort x)

Oh, et je vais faire un court épilogue.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Il avait beau être avec Sasuke, il restait un profond vide à l'intérieur de Naruto. Neji. Son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné, et il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Il se savait être le seul fautif. Il l'avait perdu et avait manqué perdre Sasuke également. Désormais, ce qu'il avait tant redouté lui faisait face : il ne lui en restait qu'un. Jamais il n'aurait pu se décider à choisir entre les deux garçons. C'est eux qui l'avaient fait pour lui.

Neji était parti.

Ca faisait de cela une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé... qu'il ne l'avait même pas croisé. Le brun faisait tout pour l'éviter, il en était persuadé.

Naruto était trop en manque de sa présence et commençait à déprimer. Cette situation était invivable. Il avait déjà été séparé plusieurs fois de Sasuke... Dans ces moments là, Neji l'avait toujours soutenu. Son amant, lui, n'avait pas ce don. Jamais il ne s'était éloigné de Neji. Jamais il n'avait été en froid avec lui. Quelque chose s'était éteint en lui. Sa joie de vivre habituelle l'avait abandonné en même temps que le brun. Il lui manquait d'une manière insoutenable.

Il devait le voir.

Dans un ultime espoir, il décida d'aller jeter un œil à leur point de rendez-vous. Neji devait encore s'entraîner ! Il fallait bien qu'il passe ses journées quelque part ! Il prit sa veste et sortit en trombe, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Il pressa le pas à l'approche de la clairière et se figea sur place lorsqu'il le vit, à une centaine de mètres de lui. Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Neji s'était immobilisé. Il savait qu'il était là. Naruto déglutit. Il s'approcha de lui, en manquant de trébucher. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il fallait que le brun lui pardonne !

La distance qui les séparait semblait ne jamais vouloir diminuer ; mais enfin, Naruto se tint à quelques mètres à peine du brun.

"Neji, je..." Commença-t-il.

"Je sais." Coupa l'autre, peu sur de lui. "Naruto, je te l'ai dit... il me faudra du temps..."

Il lui faudrait du temps... Cela signifiait-il qu'il lui restait une chance de se faire excuser un jour ?

Relevant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son meilleur ami, Naruto y lut une tristesse infinie, qui lui brisa le cœur. Il le faisait souffrir... Mais cela prouvait également qu'il tenait encore à lui, non ? Le blond savait que le problème n'était pas là. Devant le désarroi de Neji, il se résolut, non sans difficultés, à le laisser tranquille... jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Alors pour la première fois il ressentit une lueur d'espoir lorsqu'il prononça son au revoir :

"Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra."

**xxx**

Ni leur avenir ni leurs relations n'étaient déjà tous tracés. La situation évoluerait selon le bon vouloir de la Fortune.

Une seule chose était certaine : rien ne serait plus jamais tel qu'il l'avait été jusque là.

_______________

I want something  
That's purer than the water  
Like we were

It's not there now  
Ineloquence and anger  
Are all we have

Like Saturn's rings  
An icy loop around me  
Too hard to hold

Lash out first  
At all the things we don't like  
Or understand

And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed

Are you beginning to get get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
It's doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about

The answer phone  
The lonely sound of your voice  
Frozen in time

I only need  
The compass that you gave me  
To guide me on

And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed

Are you beginning to get get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
It's doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about

It's so thrilling but also wrong  
Don't have to prove that you are so strong  
'Cause I can carry you on my back  
After our enemies attack

I tried to tell you before I left  
But I was screaming under my breath  
You are the only thing that makes sense  
Just ignore all this present tense

We need to feel breathless with love  
And not collapse under its weight  
I'm gasping for the air to fill  
My lungs with everything I've lost

We need to feel breathless with love  
And not collapse under its weight  
I'm gasping for the air to fill  
My lungs with everything I've lost

**It's beginning to get to me _ Snow Patrol**


End file.
